Spider-Man: Spiderverse Extended
by Succulent Gumbo
Summary: Quickly after the events of 'Into The Spiderverse', Miles is contacted by Gwen seemingly out of nowhere. After agreeing to meet up and talk about what has happened since she went back to her own dimension, Miles couldn't have been happier. That quickly changes when he realizes not only are his and Gwen's dimensions are in danger, but possibly every one in existence. Join Miles and
1. Chapter One: The Voice Inside My Head

**Location: Brooklyn, New York, Earth 1610**

Hey there. If you don't know who I am, my name is Miles Morales, and I'm the one and only Spider-Man. Well, in my dimension that is. I'm sure you remember that one day where the city blacked out and things began to appear where they shouldn't be. That was the day I learned that there were people just like me, from different dimensions. Some of them were ordinary people like me, while others were a little different. Despite that, we all teamed up and defeated Kingpin, the man responsible for the dimensions mixing together.

We managed to get everyone back to their own dimension and close the machine causing the catastrophe, for good. After that, I spent my days being a normal kid at school, and at night I was Spider-Man. And for once I finally felt like I had a purpose in life and that I was fulfilling it, and I didn't want anything to change. But it did. One Saturday morning I was laying in bed, listening to music, when all of a sudden I hear Gwen's voice in my head.

"Hey Miles, you got a minute?" For those who don't know Gwen, she was one of the people who helped me stop Kingpin. She's a spiderperson like me and one of my closest friends, even though we're in different dimensions and all that. So it came to me as a surprise when I heard her talk. And by surprise, I mean me falling out of my bed and looking wildly around the room. Hey, I'm sure you'd be scared if you heard a random voice in your head.

"Gwen? Where a- how did-"

"Sorry for coming out of nowhere Miles. This is urgent, though. I'll meet you at the diner? The one you went to with Peter? Please?" This had me worried just a little. Gwen was one of if not the calmest person I know. So when she sounded nervous it kinda had me on edge as well.

"Yeah. Sure. See you in ten." And just like that I felt her leave. It wasn't a call or a meetup, but I could still sense that she wasn't there. Weird. I hopped up off the floor and settled with jeans, shirt, and a hoodie. Of course I had my suit on underneath, just in case. Grabbing my backpack, I walked downstairs to find my mom getting ready for work.

"Buenos Dias Mami, I'm going to meet up with a friend for lunch." I gave her a quick hug before running out the door. I knew if I stayed one second longer, she'd give me a speech on safety and all that. I understand her concern, but if anything goes wrong I could always turn invisible.

Once I got far enough from home, I waited for my invisibility to kick in before shooting a web shot and swinging my way to the diner. Yes I could have walked, but I needed to keep the swinging fresh in my system. Also there's this dog on the way that doesn't seem to like me. In a few minutes, I managed to make my way to the front of the diner. I became visible right as I walked through the doorway. Now I just had to find G-

"Miles! Over here!" I turned quickly to find Gwen sitting at a booth in the far corner, smiling happily as she waved. I walked over, unable to contain a smile myself as I sat down across from her.

"Hey, Gwen. How's everything bee-" I paused. I had been so excited to see her I didn't even realize what was happening. "Wait, how are you here? Are your cells deteriorating? Did you use the ma-" Gwen rolled her eyes as she set her menu down.

"No, dummy. I found a way to travel between dimensions safely, but I'll tell you about it a little later. I need to tell you something else." She was cut off as the waiter walked over, a warm smile on her face.

"Isn't this cute? I'm sure you two would like the coupling burger. It's always a popular option for couples who come here." I could feel sweat forming on my forehead as I laughed nervously, and maybe a little loudly.

"Ah, Sorry. We're not da-"

"The coupling burger sounds great. We'll get that and two shakes please." Gwen said, returning the warm smile as she handed the waitress the menus. She always looked cute when she smiled like that. Wait, did I say that?

"Or maybe I could get y'all one large shake so you two can share," the waitress chuckled as she wrote down the orders and walked off. I swallowed nervously as I watched Gwen hold the smile before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling a strange warmth in my chest. Gwen shook her head, her laugh still giving me that warm feeling.

"Nothing, Miles. But you should seriously work on your poker face. I can tell if you're nervous or not with just one look at you."

"How?"

"Well for starters, your face becomes a waterfall of sweat-"

"You know what, never mind. But seriously, what's going on? Is something wrong in your dimension?" Gwen paused, closing her eyes in concentration before opening them.

"Something is wrong, and different. Things are changing in my dimension, that's what I'm trying to say." I was confused. What did she mean by changing.

"What do you mean Gwen? What's changing?"

"What I'm saying is that things are still happening that aren't supposed to happen. Before, dimensions collided together, which was the conflict of space. Now, something different is happening. I'm not sure if I'm correct or not, but it may not only be a problem with space this time, but with time as well."

"What are you trying to say, Gwen?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that I was able to come here because of a fault in space. Something went haywire, causing a portal to open up. When I went through it, I felt like I could go anywhere, so I came here."

"That's weird. And what about the fault in time?" Gwen looked around before lowering her voice.

"Like I said earlier, Miles. I'm not sure if it's time, but somehow all the villains I locked up earlier are free."

"But couldn't they had just broken out of jail?"

"That's the thing, Miles. They're still in jail."


	2. Chapter Two: The City On Fire

**Location: Brooklyn, New York, Earth 1610**

I couldn't believe nor really understand what I was hearing. Did she mean that people like Doc Oc were free, yet somehow still in jail where she last left them? Gwen must have seen the confused on my face because she explained further.

"I know how weird this sounds, Miles, but you have to understand. It's like there's duplicates of some people in my dimension, not just the villains. I can't really explain it, and I don't even understand it. That's why I came here, to make sure you were alright and if the same thing was happening here."

"I didn't notice anything different happening here Gwen. Maybe it's just your-" I was cut off by the television near the front of the diner. A small crowd of people stood in front of it as the news came on.

"Good evening New York. My name is Christine Everhart and this is WHiH News. We have just received a report that Kingpin, the leader of the Sinister Six is missing from his cell. There were no records of a breakout or even him leaving the facility. It was like he just vanished into thin air. Officials are looking into the situation and will send updates as soon as possible." My veins went cold as I looked at Gwen, the same expression of shock on her face.

"Gwen, does that mean-"

"Yeah, I think so. We need to go now."

"Right. Excuse me miss, could we get the food to go actually?"

? ? ? ? ?

"So you want to tell me about how you managed to get here?" Gwen and I half ran down the street as cars flew by us, honking at each other or people walking on the crosswalk.

"Right. You see, back in my dimension, I ran into someone. But, not just anyone. He's a Spider-Man." I almost fell on my face as I continued to jog with her.

"Did we meet him before?"

"No. But, he did tell me where he was from."

"And where's that?"

"The future, Miles. He's the Spider-Man of two thousand and ninety nine. Like the year."

"So you're saying he's our way to travel between dimensions?"

"Yes and no. He was how I got here, but he gave me this." She slowed down to show me a watch on her wrist. It was a simple metal bracelet with a red circle on the center.

"And that is?"

"It's what he used to get here. It's some sort of watch that can open portals to any dimension of your choosing." That explained a lot, or almost everything.

"But are you okay? Aren't your cells like dissolving or something?"

"No. I'm not sure how the watch is any different than that machine, but I'm fine now. It's weird, but I'll take it. Anyways we might be gone for a while. You wanna stop by your house and let your parents know?"

"They're both at work so I'll give them a call." Gwen nodded as we turned into an alley then swung up onto the roof of the apartment. I pulled out my phone and called my mom, holding my breath until she picked up.

"Hey, hijo. Something wrong?"

"Hey Mami, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to let you know I'm going to my friends house. I'm not skipping school or anything, but she offered to help me study for a big test I have coming up. I wanted to make sure if it was okay with you." I bit my lip as I waited for an answer, feeling nervous the longer she stayed silent.

"Okay, Miles. But remember, stay safe, okay?"

"Si, Mami. Thanks, love you, bye."

"Bye, love you too hijo." I hung up the phone, exhaling quietly before I dialed my dad's number and raised the phone to my ear, waiting.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, um, are you busy right now?"

"Just a little, but it's okay, I can talk. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just uh, wanted to know if I could go to a friend's house. She's going to help me study for a test I have coming up next week. Just wanted to check in if that's okay with you."

"What? Yeah, that's fine. Um, Miles, have you seen the news recently? Kingpin is missing, and we just discovered the rest of the Sinister Six is as well. We don't know where any of them are, so stay safe, alright?"

"I know dad, mom already told me. Anyways, thanks, I'll let you go back to work."

"Wait! Miles, I love you."

"Love you too dad, good luck with finding Kingpin."

"That's a copy." The line went dead as I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket. Gwen walked over holding out the bag of food.

"Here. We could have a sort of picnic in my dimension, then start looking for Kingpin and his goons. How does that sound?" I smiled, taking the bag so Gwen could work with her watch.

"Sounds good. I've always wondered-" I was cut off once again as what looked like a portal opened out of thin air. Gwen walked up to the portal before turning around and offering me her hand.

"Ready?" Gwen asked as I smiled and took her hand.

"Of course." Together we walked through the portal, entering a tunnel of constantly changing lights.

**Location: ?**

"Woah, this is so... cool." I said, breathlessly as we descended through whatever we were in. Eventually, I spotted what looked like a portal opening on the other end, but something didn't seem right. I sniffed, feeling my nose prick slightly.

"Do I smell smoke?" The closer we got to the portal, the more intense the smell. Then all of a sudden, we were on the other side, standing on top of the Empire State Building.

"Oh no," Gwen whispered as the bag I was holding hit the ground with a soft thud. In front of us was what looked like New York City; in flames and ruins.

**Location: New York City, New York, Earth 65**


	3. Chapter Three: The Spider With A Cape

**Location: New York City, New York, Earth 65**

"Where is he! Where's your Spider-Man?" Metallic tentacles hit the road, causing the concrete to shift beneath it as the Doc Ock from my dimension clawed her way down the abandoned street. No one was seen among the crashed cars, broken buildings, and burning rubble throughout the city.

"I will only ask one more time before I start to tear your city apart even more! Where is your Spider-Man?" I watched from the top of a building, using my camouflage as I waited for Gwen to cause her distraction.

"Spider-Woman, actually." Gwen walked out into the street from an abandoned building, hidden under her suit. Doc Ock laughed as she moved towards Gwen, the metal tubes sprouting claws that began to spin rapidly. Just when Ock was about to take a swing, Gwen looked in my direction and nodded.

At her signal, I hopped off the building, flying towards Doc as Gwen easily dodged the attack. I fired my web shooters, attaching both of the webs to Ock's back as I pulled back, launching myself towards her.

"Hey Octo Lady! Over here!" Just as she turned around, I had reached her, slamming my feet into her back and sending her flying towards Gwen. Gwen was ready, intercepting Ock by wrapping her in webs. I finished the job by pinning her octo arms to the ground before walking over, arms crossed. Doc Ock sat there with a calm expression on her face, giving us a small smile as we walked over.

"Ah, I had a feeling there was two of you. Well you see, there's more than one of me."

"Watch out!" I heard Gwen shout as I felt something hit me, sending me flying into a wall. I groaned and sat up slowly, my vision slightly shaky. I looked up to see what looked like a male Doc Ock ripping the webbing off Doc. Gwen rushed over, helping me up as I rubbed the side of my head.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked as she looked over at the two Docs that were slowly advancing towards us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just have to worry about the two Docs." Electricity began to crackle as I fired a web at a lamppost, using it to swing myself towards one of the Docs. Gwen followed right behind me, going towards the other. The Docs stayed put, their claws snapping at the air with anticipation as I fired the electrical fibers, before going for a punch. Then, I felt something grab my back, pulling me backwards.

"What the-" I turned to face a woman in golden armor, with pink glowing metallic arms that extended out of her back. There was another one. I kicked the air, grabbing the metal claw that was now holding me by the neck.

"H-how many Doc's do you need to take on two of us?" I joked, before gasping for air as the claw tightened.

"How cute. You remind me of the Spider-Man from my dimension. Always fighting for the people, right? Well let me say it now. You seem like a nice kid, so if you want to keep your friends and family safe-" By this point my vision began to go dark with the lack of oxygen. All I could remember was the maniacal look she gave me before I blacked out; then he arrived. The claw around my neck loosened, then was forced off as I fell to the ground, my vision slowly coming back as I wheezed for air.

Still on my hands and knees, I massaged my throat, taking shaky breaths before looking up. In front of me stood what looked like a Spider-Man, one that I'd never seen before. His suit was dark blue with red stripes, and... was that a cape? Hah! He had a cape! Wait, I had to focus. I slowly stood up, the conversation making its way into my ears.

"Never thought I'd see you here, Serena."

"Same goes for you, Spider-Man, or should I say Miguel?"

"Who told you? How did you find out?"

"Let's just say I have my resources."

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Let's be real Miguel, nothing is making sense now. Who knew there'd be even more people like you, and people like me? Just imagine all the possibilities-"

"Yes, we all know your stupid crave for power, Serena. Tell me how you mixed the dimensions so I can stop it and send everyone back home." I paused, my breath hitching. There was another machine like the one Kingpin was using? If there was more of them, then it was definitely dangerous.

"And why do you think I'd ever give you that information? To be honest, I have no clue who was responsible for all this 'dimension merging', but if you find out, please tell me. I'd love to get my hands on something like this." I managed to stand up all the way, my camouflage activating without me realizing. I readied my web shooters, aiming for the two Docs that the Spider-Man wasn't talking to, but then I heard a soft whisper coming from the alley next to me.

"Pssst! Miles! Over here!" I looked into the alley to find Gwen peeking her head around the corner. I walked over quietly, turning my camouflage off when I was hidden by the wall.

"What? I could have taken them," I whispered, my head still fuzzy from the lack of air.

"No, Miles. Don't you see? That's the Spider-Man I was telling you about, and he's stalling for us. We don't know if we can win for sure, especially with you being disoriented now. And besides, the one he's talking to right now looks stronger than the other Docs. Our best option is to wait here, ready to-"

"Run!" 2099 ran into the alley, firing webs behind him just as the three Docs emerged from around the corner. I didn't need to be told twice as I turned around, firing a web at the top of a building. After a few more steps I jumped, letting the web pull me up just as a claw slammed into the ground right where I was before.

"Get close, I'm opening a portal!" I heard 2099 say. Gwen positioned herself to swing next to him, and I quickly followed. I heard the click of a few buttons, then a circle open up in front of us, floating in the air. Letting go of the web, I flew inside the portal, followed by Gwen, and then 2099. I looked behind me to see one of the glowing tentacles reaching for us, then the portal closed, severing the arm near the top.

**Location: ?**

"Could use a bit of a warning next time," I grumbled, looking up at 2099. I stood up slowly, which was weird, because it was like we were standing on nothing. It didn't even feel like we were moving, but like we were standing still and everything was flying past us.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Miguel O'Hara, or you can call me Spider-Man." He held out his hand for a handshake, which I did.

"My name is Miles. Miles Morales. So my friend, Gwen, told me you're from the future?"

"Yes, specifically from the year two thousand and ninety nine. I was hoping we could have met under different circumstances, but that's not the case. There is a rest evil that isn't threatening just your dimension of mine, but every one in existence. I need your help, because as you can tell, I can't fix this by myself."

"Yeah, I'd love to help. Im not sure if this will help, something like this happened not too long ago, but it was only parallel dimensions." Miguel nodded, briefly checking his watch before looking back up.

"Yes, Gwen told me about what happened. Thing is, you two weren't the only ones. Things like this has been happening all over the place. Now, it seems to be merged into one massive catastrophe. That particle accelerator you saw in your universe is a child's toy compared to the one we're up against now. Even with the help of you two, our chances are dismal."

"So you want us to help find the other versions of us?" Gwen asked, who sat next to us, legs crossed.

"Essentially. My hope is that we can go from universe to universe to recruit our parallel there, and get the people somewhere safe. Because for every one of us, there's most likely more than a few villains. I wish I could tell you more, but there is just too much that I don't know about."

"Do you know who's responsible for all of this?" Gwen and I asked at the same time.

"No, but I do have an idea of the people responsible for this. They call themselves the Inheritors of all Creation. Funny name, but not people you want to mess with. If they weren't bad enough, they devote their time to killing all the spider totems, or people like us. I'm sorry. You two along with countless others are two young to be exposed to traumas like this, but you also pledged to responsibilities. The best I can do is to protect you and the others, then get rid of the machine once and for all."

"Right. So where are we headed to next?"

"I have a safe house in my home dimension. There we rest, then we go to find the others. Speaking of which, we're here." Miguel stood up as the lights slowly came to a stop, and a portal opened in front of us. Gwen and I stood up slowly, then followed him out of the portal and into a small apartment room.

**Location: New York City, Earth TRN588**

"I know it isn't much, but it's hidden and safe." The portal closed behind us as we walked around the small, yet comfy space.

"No this is great, thanks a lot." Gwen said as she plopped down on one of the couches. She reached down to pull the lever for the foot rest, but instead there was a loud click as the television moved to the side, revealing a series of buttons.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Gwen asked, sounding slightly apologetic as she stood up and off the couch.

Miguel chuckled as he walked over to the wall and pressed a series of buttons, before the room began to transform, walls shifting out and furniture disappearing, until they were in a room much more different than before.

"It's alright, this is a safehouse for a reason. A staircase appeared at the corner of the room, which descended down into who knows where. Miguel walked over to the stairs, then descended down. Gwen and I exchanged a quick look before following him.

"Woah," I said quietly as we entered a much larger room that shouldn't fit in the apartment we were in. Tables, monitors, and all sorts of objects lined the walls as we finally hit the bottom.

"Welcome back, Mr. O'Hara." The female voice that emitted out of the walls made me jump a little. Miguel kept walking as he approached the table, a woman appearing next to him.

"Thank you, Lyla. I'd like you to meet two of my newest guests. Gwen? Miles? Welcome to the hub."

**Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588**


	4. Chapter Four: The Man In Their Dreams

****Location: ?****

"Miguel? What's going on?" Miguel watched from a distance as what he assumed was an alternate version of him, was standing in between a woman and a tall, intimidating, man with long black hair and glowing orange eyes.

"Stay behind me, MJ. I won't let him get his hands on y-" The man grabbed the alternate Miguel by his throat lifting him up in the air as he thrashed around, MJ screaming at the man to stop. Miguel watched as the light in the man's eyes grew brighter, and the other Miguel's thrashing slowly stop.

"No," Miguel said quietly, in sync with Mary Jane. The man let go of the other Miguel, or what was left of him. The limp body fell to the ground with a thud as a portal opened behind the man, who gave Mary Jane a look before walking into it. Once the portal closed, Miguel watched as Mary Jane clung onto the corpse, sobbing and begging.

"Please Miguel, not like this. Not like this, Miguel. Please, Miguel!"

****Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588 ****

Miguel sat up, gasping for air as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. What had he just witnessed? He took a shaky breath as he got off his bed and walked to the bathroom, rubbing his unusually red eyes. His curly brown hair clung to his forehead as he splashed water onto his face. This was his third nightmare in the past week. Someone was out there killing people like him. Killing people like Miles and Gwen. He needed to find a way to stop this. He needed to find a way to save the rest of the Spider-Men, before whoever killed his alternate gets to them.

"Miguel?" Miguel turned to find Miles standing at the doorway, with a sleepy look on his face.

"Oh, Miles. What are you doing up so early? It's four in the morning." Miguel said as he wiped his face with a towel before hanging it back up on the rack and turning to face him.

"Oh you know me, I like to wake up early," Miles said, yawning as he wiped his eyes.

"I don't think so. Go back to bed and get some rest. We got a busy day ahead of us, Miles. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't look so good. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Trust me, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all. Now, bed."

"Okay. I actually kinda have to pee, so-"

"Oh. My bad. See you in the morning, kid." Miguel left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen, turning on the lights as he sat down at the counter. Miguel reaches over, turning on the coffee machine before drinking the rest of the water out of an old mug as he waited for the coffee to finish cooking. He watched as coffee slowly accumulated in the pot, steam rising out of the machine, before the noise died down. Sighing quietly, he grabbed the pot and poured coffee into the mug, up to the brim. He never really liked coffee, but the hot liquid helped wake him up. Bringing the mug to his lips, he took a small sip and set it down, a content sigh leaving his mouth.

"Save some for me?" Gwen took a seat next to him, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shot a web at the rack of mugs, catching one in her hand as it flew back towards her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping too?" Miguel asked as he slid the coffee pot over to her. Gwen filled the mug halfway before sliding the pot back over to Miguel.

"I couldn't sleep. It sounds weird, but I feel like something bad is happening somewhere out there." Gwen sipped the coffee, nose scrunched from the bitter taste as she held the steaming mug in her hands.

"Yeah, I've been having a couple bad dreams lately. Something is definitely wrong, besides the fact that universes are colliding into each other at the very moment. Like there's another danger that we have to worry about besides that." He finished his coffee and poured himself some more, feeling the edges of his sleepiness going away.

"Do you know if Miles is experiencing anything like this?" Gwen set her mug down, still a quarter way full.

"Not sure. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up."

"Great. And Miguel? Is there any chance the dream you had was about some dude with really long, black hair?" Miguel set his mug down, now wide awake.

"Yes. I- I saw him kill me, well, an alternate version I'm assuming. I couldn't tell for sure, but-"

"You were there, just unable to do anything?" Gwen said, finishing his thought.

"Yes, exactly. Did anyone die in your dream?" Miguel asked. Gwen blinked, before shaking her head.

"No, no one died, but I did see the person I was telling you about. I don't know his name or anything, but I could tell he was strong."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Just before I woke up, I heard him speak. There's more people like him, and they all have the same goal. To kill every Spider in existence."

****Time: 7:38 A.M ****

Miles sat up, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms. Sunlight peaked through the window blinds, settling right in Miles's eyes. Miles groaned, standing up and walking around the room to wake himself up. He didn't remember much from the night before, but he did remember the distressed look on Miguel's face. After walking a few more laps around the room, he walked out into the main room, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Miles found Gwen sitting at the kitchen counter, holding a steaming mug in both hands.

"Morning, Gwen. Oh, you drink coffee?" Miles asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yep. Found out this morning it's not as bad as it seems," Gwen replied, stirring the black liquid around with a spoon, a bored expression on her face.

"Just make sure you don't drink too much, or else you'll be bouncing all over the place." Miles said jokingly, pouring himself his own cup, assuming that it would taste as good as it smelled. Lifting the mug to his mouth, he took a large gulp, barely managing to swallow it before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Something wrong?" Gwen giggled, watching Miles's face scrunch similar to Gwen when she first tasted it.

"Nope, everything's fine," Miles said, gagging as he set the mug down. "Anyways, where's Miguel? Is he still sleeping?"

"No, actually, he should be back any minute now." Just as Gwen finished speaking, the door to the apartment opened. Miguel walked inside, face covered in sweat.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, we had a little bump on the way here," Miguel said as he leaned against the doorway to catch his breath.

"We?" Miles asked. Miguel nodded, walking in some more to let the man beside him in.

"Miles and Gwen, long time no see." Peter B. Parker said with a grin. Miles and Gwen ran over like little children, hugging Peter tightly.

"Hey now," Peter said with a small chuckle. "It hasn't been that long since we've last seen each other." If he were to be honest, Peter was just as excited if not more to see them as well. He let go of them as they stepped back, silly smiles on their faces as they laughed.

"So, how's Mr. O'Hara been treating you guys?" Peter asked as he sat down at the counter, grabbing Miles's mug and drinking the coffee. Normally Miles would have complained, but coffee wasn't that big on his list of concerns.

"Just call me Miguel," Miguel said as he sat down, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Jeez, what happened to you two? You run a marathon or something?" Miles asked, watching the two catch their breath.

"Things didn't go to plan," Miguel started, pausing to drink from a water bottle. "Someone is watching out every move. I barely got to Peter before the Doc's arrived. Let's just say we got our morning exercise, and that we need to get moving."

"Moving? Where are we going to go?" Gwen asked tossing an empty mug up and down in the air.

"It's simple. We need to go to different universes to warn the Spider of there of the incoming threats. Even better if we get them to join us on our mission to stop whatever's causing this." Miguel said as he stood up.

"Wait. I need to go back to my universe and explain to my parents about what's happening."

"You're going to tell them you're Spider-Man?" Miguel asked, crossing his arms.

"No, of course not! Not yet, at least. I'll figure something out, but I don't want to disappear without letting them know. Not again." Miles said quietly, his eyes cast to the floor. The room was silent before Miguel uncrossed his arms.

"Did Gwen ever tell you how to work the watch?"

"No."

"Alright, it's simple. Every universe is numbered. Yours is 1610, I'm pretty sure. Just make sure the dial is on the right number, then push the go button. If things get messy, hit the button that says 'Home'."

"Hold on a second, you're just going to let Miles go back by himself? What if the Doc's are there when he arrives?" Peter asked.

"It's his choice to make, Peter. He's a Spider-Man, he can fight for himself, and he can definitely fight those stronger than him. Once he's done, he'll come straight back." Miguel answered flatly, showing that he wasn't going to chance his answer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Peter. And besides, if something does go wrong, I can always turn invisible." Miles said as he caught the watch that Miguel threw to him. Putting it on, he switched the dial to the number 1610.

"Miles." He looked up at Gwen, who's eyes were narrowed with concern. "Be careful. And if anything is there that you know you can't beat, come straight back, alright?"

"Yeah. I will," Miles said, looking away to force down the light pink that was making its way to his face. "Thanks Miguel. I'll be back before you know it." Standing up, he pressed the green button on the watch, then watched as a portal opened in the middle of the room. He waved before walking inside the portal as it closed behind him.

****Location: ? ****

Miles stood in the familiar tunnel of colors, watching as he passed through countless dimensions. He sat down, knees crossed as he moved down the tunnel, waiting to arrive at his destination.

****Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588 ****

Gwen paced around the room, biting her fingernails nervously. Peter was sitting at the counter, stirring his coffee blankly while Miguel as leaning against the wall, his eye closed.

"He shouldn't have gone alone," Gwen said, looking at Miguel and Peter.

"I know. As much as I wanted us to go with him, we can't let his needs distract us from the mission. We need to go as well, to find the others before he gets to them." Miguel said as he pulled out another watch from his pocket, working the settings before putting it on his wrist.

"How will Miles know where we are?" Gwen asked, grabbing her spider suit.

"Same way you talked to him yesterday," Miguel said as he twisted the dial, causing a hologram to come out of the watch. "Miles? This is Miguel. Can you hear me?" Everyone fell silent for what felt like many minutes, before they heard something on the other end.

****Location: Brooklyn, NY, Earth 1610****

"How do I work this thing," Miles said as he pressed random buttons on the watch, until a similar hologram from Miguel's watch appeared. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Miles? Are you alright?" Miguel's voice came from the watch as Miles sighed, relieved.

"Yeah I'm fine. I got to my dimension safely. I'm heading to my parents right now. Are you guys still at the hub?" Miles walked along the roof of a building, hopping down onto his apartment and walking down the walls.

"No. We're going out to try and find the others. If you go on the watch settings and turn it to 'Rendezvous', it'll bring you to our location. Alright, go talk to your parents, and stay safe.

"Right, thanks Miguel." Miles turned the call off, crawling into the hallway window. Sliding in, he landed silently before walking to his apartment. He paused at the door, trying to think of an excuse to tell his parents. "Screw it," he mumbled to himself before knocking on the door. He heard footsteps inside, then watched the door open, and the tired face of his father appear.

"Hel- Miles?!" Miles was instantly pulled into an embrace.

"Hey dad. I-"

"Why haven't you been answering our calls?" Miles sighed quietly, trying to think of something to say.

"It's only been one day, dad."

"Miles, do you even know what happened?" Miles nodded, even though he really had no clue.

"With the Sinister Six missing, and Spider-Man going AWOL, the local street thugs thinks its okay to do whatever they want. The world's going crazy, I feel like." Miles flinched at what his father said. If he and the others went to get all the Spiders from their dimensions, who would be left to protect it?

"W-where's mami?" Miles asked, stepping back from the hug, more stressed than he's ever been before.

"She's working overtime at the hospital. With everything going on at the moment, they're not sure if a big attack is going to happen out of the blue, so they need all hands on deck. I'd be working too, but I think two days is my limit." Miles swallowed, his heart beating in anticipation. He needed to tell Miguel, or at least someone.

"Get some rest, dad. I'm going to check on mom." Miles said as he stepped back into the hallway.

"I'll drive you. The streets aren't a safe place anymore." Jefferson said as he reached for his coat.

"No, dad. It's fine. I can take care of myself, and besides if anything goes wrong, I can call Sp-... I'll go somewhere safe," Miles said, finishing his sentence. His dad gave him a concerned look, but his fatigue got the better of him.

"Alright. Stay safe, and always be-"

"Where someone can see you. I know. Bye dad." Miles said as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Love you," Jefferson said, a small smile on his face as Miles stopped walking and turned around.

"Love you too, dad." Miles knew better than to just keep walking. The two words gave both of them a boost of confidence when they needed it.

"That's a copy." Jefferson said, before closing the door and heading back to bed.

****Location: 51st Street, NY, Earth 1610 ****

Miles left the hotel, body jittering as he made his way towards the hospital. At this time of day, the streets would be packed with cars and people, leaving barely any room to move. Now, it was like a barren wasteland, only a few people walking by who were brave enough to step outside. Miles stopped walking, his spider senses going wild. There were people all around him, waiting. There were at least three, all fairly strong. This wasn't good. Suddenly, the feeling that he was being watched, lifted. This was his chance. Quickly, he turned his camouflage on, darting into the nearby alley, throwing his jacket and pants next to a dumpster. Pulling the mask over his face, he swung up to the top of the building he was next to. His trip to visit his mom would have to wait.

"Spider-Man." Miles turned around, facing a lady with a gaunt, pointy chinned face and short brown hair, each end being pushed back. "A please. My name is Lady Verna." Miles felt the same feeling of danger as he watched three figures land on the room, on in front, and two behind. They each wore some sort of mask, no, restraint on their face which covered their mouths.

"And these are my lovely Hounds. Sable? Fireheart? Kravinoff? Make sure you take your time, alright? The hunt is over far too quickly," Miles took a step back as the three Hounds began to close in on him. Verna laughed as she floated up the air, smiling at Miles. "Also, it's so much better when you run."

Miles didn't need to be told twice. His camouflage instantly kicked in as he fired a web at each of the Hounds before leaping off the building. "Get him!" He heard Verna shout as he flew down towards the street, waiting until the last possible second before swinging over to a different building. He looked behind him half expecting the Hounds to be far behind but let out a surprised yelp when they were trailing right behind him. He fired another web, waiting for it to hit the building so he could swing again, but instead felt a white-hot pain on his back, quickly spreading throughout his entire body. Next thing he knew, he was falling, wrapped in some sort of electric restraint. He struggled midair to try and free himself, but didn't succeed, closing his eyes as the ground rushed towards him.

He waited for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself suspended inches from the ground. He made one more attempt to break the restraint, and this time he was successful. He barely managed to stand up before he was yanked up into the air once more. He expected it to be the Hounds again but was surprised when he saw a person dressed in a suit similar to his. He fired a web of his own, and began to swing next to her, dodging projectiles that were being shot at them from behind.

"Who are you?" Miles asked once they were far away enough from the Hounds that they could slow down slightly. The masked woman turned to get a better look at Miles.

"I'm Spider-Woman, but you can call me Jessica. I assume you're Miles? The blonde spider spoke fondly of you."


	5. Chapter5:ScatteredAcrossTheSpiderverse

****Location: Brooklyn, NY, Earth 1610****

"So did Miguel send you?" Miles asked as he and Jessica stood on the roof of a building, looking around them to make sure the Hounds didn't find them.

"Yes. I haven't talked to Miguel in a while, so when he contacted me out of nowhere I felt like it was important. Anyways, we need to focus on getting out of here. The Hounds will be onto us any second now." Jessica stated as she walked over to Miles, using what looked like the watch he had to open up a portal.

"Ready?" Jessica asked as the portal fully opened, a low hum emitting from the floating circle as they both approached it. Just as Miles was about to enter the portal, he felt his Spidey sense go off, giving him enough time to leap over and shove Jessica out of the way as bullets flew by them and into the portal. Miles stood up to find the three Hounds standing in front of them. Miles raised his hands slowly, before firing his webs, disarming Sable and tossing the pistols off the roof. Jessica stood up next to him, ready to fight as well. They might have a chance at winning this, but they needed to play it smart.

"So, uh, what are your powers?" Miles whispered to Jessica as he fired webs at them, which they dodged easily. Fireheart launched himself Miles, growling angrily as Miles stepped aside, extending his hands toward the hound. Electricity sparked from his fingertips as blue energy discharged from his hands, hitting Fireheart. The hound fell down, the electricity putting him in temporary paralysis.

"Watch out!" He heard Jessica shout as he fell back, barely dodging a strike from Sable. Firing webs, he pinned both of her feet to the roof, then wrapped her in webs. He turned to find Jessica fighting Kravinoff, then watched in surprise as she released a similar electrical blast from her hands, knocking him back. Miles finished the job, leaping over and restraining him with webs. He sat up, finding Jessica standing in front of him, webbing down Fireheart before walking over.

"Not bad, kid. I heard you learned how to use your powers not too long ago." Jessica said as she helped him up.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could use those electric things," Miles said, implying the bio-electric shock they both used on the Hounds.

"Electric things? I call them venom shots. Sure they're not actually venom, but it paralyses people, and sometimes knocks them unconscious. Pretty cool, eh?" Miles nodded as he brushed some dirt of his torso. His hands fell to his sides when he saw Verna floating towards them, a rather angry expression on her face.

"I should have known there would be two of you. It doesn't matter, the more spiders I kill, the better." Miles let out an angry shout as he ran towards Verna, fists clenched as electricity ran up and down his fingers.

"Wait, stop!" He heard Jessica shout as he leaped in the air, throwing a punch at Verna. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt a cold hand wrap around his throat. How was Verna this strong? He tried to kick and thrash, but he felt his energy being depleted slowly, as if the very life in him was being stolen. He glared at her, a small scowl leaving his mouth.

"What are you doing to me?" He hissed, hearing footsteps behind him. Verna gave him a small smile, before walking over to the edge of the building, holding him above nothing but thin air.

"Take one more step and he goes," Verna snarled at Jessica, who stood still, fists clenched and shaking. "Don't be so angry. I'll have his life force drained in no time, so he won't feel the impact anyways." So that's what she was doing. Draining the very life from him. Miles let out a weak gasp as he felt the edges of his body grow fuzzy, then cold. He wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up.

"Hey lady!" Miles heard Verna start to say something, but didn't get to hear the rest as her hand was torn from his throat, along with the cold feeling along the edges of his body. He blinked a couple times, expecting to be falling, but felt himself being carried by someone. He looked over to see a Spider-Man carrying him, who was wearing a bike jacket and had what looked like a Mohawk on his head. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Don't worry bro, I got you," the Spider-Man said as he swung them back onto the roof, where Jessica stood, talking to two other Spidermen. One didn't have the normal large white eyed face, but instead narrow black ones with a small white pupil. The bottom half of their suit was black, while the top was red. The other was quite interesting as well. The suit was normal, except the blue was replaced with black. Four red metallic legs sprouted from the Spider's back, which sent a small shiver down Miles's spine.

Jessica walked over, accompanied by the two others. She gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Spider next to me. "Thanks Spider-Punk. Same goes for you, Assassin and Superior. I'm not sure if we would have been able to do it without your last minute entry." Miles had a feeling she knew them, maybe even being the one who called them in. "This is Miles. Apparently he's one of the chosen Spiders." Miles blinked, chosen?

"Wait, I think I'm missing something here-" Miles began before he was cut off by the other four.

"There's no way, he's just a kid."

"You're a kid."

"Incorrect. I'm a grown man stuck inside a kid's body."

"Same thing."

"Says the one who-"

"Enough!" Jessica's voice ended the chatter as she fidgeted with her watch. "We don't have enough time to bicker amongst ourselves. We must get back to the rendezvous point and meet up with the others."

"You're. Not. Going. Anywhere." Verna spat angrily as she began to walk towards them. Even though it was five on one, Miles was still skeptical considering his near death experience with her powers. "No one kills my Hounds and gets away with it." Verna swung at the Spiders, and the fighting began once more.

****Location: Queens, NY, Earth 616****

"Wait, you're confusing me. Morlun's back?" The Peter Parker of that universe asked, sitting at a table with Miguel, Gwen, and the other Peter.

"Yes. The circumstances are different, however. I'm sure you're familiar with the Great Web. All the pieces of the puzzle point to this universe, because you killed Morlun before." Miguel said, folding and unfolding a sugar packet as he spoke.

"Then can't we just... get rid of him again? Set everything back to normal again?" Peter asked.

"If It were that easy, it would have been done already. It's not just Morlun and the Inheritors that we have to deal with, but also the other villains in the Spiderverse. Many have gone wild, forming groups and destroying cities, killing innocent people in hopes of drawing us out. We need to play this smart. I have a strong feeling that those who aren't on our side won't be easy to take down. And if we do manage to defeat them, they're going to put up one hell of a fight."

****Location: Brooklyn, NY, Earth 1610****

"Come on now, is this all you've got?" Verna cackled, tossing Spider-Punk and Assassin Spider-Man to the ground. Miles clenched his teeth as Superior and Jessica began to attack Verna, who dodged and parried their strikes with ease. Miles ran at Verna just as the other two were pushed back, striking her with a punch combined with venom strikes. Verna staggered back from the blow, but didn't seem to be injured at all. Miles took a shaky breath as he fired webs at her, which she deflected. There were no objects near him that he could throw at her, and physical attacks didn't do much. He still had to try. Do anyth-

**_**Crack**_**

The gunshot filled Miles's ears, leaving them ringing as he stepped back, watching Verna crumple to the ground. What just happened? He looked behind him, finding Jessica and Superior, wearing similar expressions of shock on their faces. Miles turned back around, finding Assassin standing up, breathing heavily as steam left the web shooter on his wrist.

"What?" He asked, obviously annoyed by everyone's shock. "I did what had to be done." Miles looked at the body, still unnerved by what just happened. He understood why Assassin did it, but-

"Did you really have to kill her?" Spider-Punk asked, checking his jacket to see if there were any holes in it.

"More importantly, how did you kill her? Bullets have never worked on the Inheritors before." Jessica said, checking the pulse of Verna's body just to make sure.

"My bullets work. Radiation filled adamantium tip, with a full metal jacket." Assassin said, as he flicked his wrist, firing an empty bullet case out of the side of his web shooter and loaded a new one inside. Miles reached to pick up the casing, but Assassin snatched it with a web and tucked it inside a pouch on his side. "What did you not hear about it being filled with radiation? I'm not trying to get myself killed just because I gave one of the chosen a cold."

"Chosen? What do you mean by that?" Miles asked, watching as a portal opened in front of them. Three of the Spiders walked through the portal, leaving him, Jessica, and the body of Verna.

"They never told you, Miles? I'll explain on the way, the others are waiting. Want to help me carry this back? I'm sure Superior will want to study it." Jessica said, nodding her head towards the body.

****Location: Loomworld, Earth 001****

On a planet, there loomed a city that was once similar to most others. Now, it was an endless landscape, full of realms conquered by war. At the center of these realms stood a tower, much more menacing than the scenery surrounding it. At the top of the tower, a tall man with long black hair stood outside on the balcony. He looked down upon the abandoned wasteland that lay before him. Footsteps echoed in the air as a muscular man with long, white, unkept hair walked over next to the man.

"Morlun." The white-haired man said gruffly, the two now looking out into the distance.

"Father." The man replied with a similarly flat tone. The wind made a low whistling noise as Morlun gave a small sigh. "Any word from Verna? She should be back soon. Her Hounds should have eradicated the vermin easily."

"She should have had no problem, I agree. All we can do now is wait and see." The man replied. An uncomfortable silence settled between them before Morlun turned to look at his father.

"Have you spoken with your alternate, Solus?" Morlun asked.

"Yes, but only briefly. Without an efficient way to communicate, along with the dangers of it, we only exchanged few words before we parted." Solus said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"And what did he say?" Morlun asked, unable to contain his interest any longer. Solus gave him a small smile as he looked off into the distance, watching the sun set behind gray clouds.

"With the information he gave me, we will be able to do the one thing we were never able to do in other timelines." Solus said. "We win."

"And when we do so, the blood of every Spider-Man will be spilled by me," Verna said as she emerged from the shadows. Morlun and Solus turned to look at her.

"You don't seem quite happy, Verna. Could it be that-"

"Those Spiders were nothing against me. They only won because of their little tricks and gadgets. Before I switched over, I did hear a couple things that you should know." Verna said as she joined them on the balcony. "The Assassin Spider-Man wields an adamantium bullet filled with radiation, enough to kill the likes of me."

"And?" Morlun asked, not seeming to be fazed nor interested by the information.

"One of the chosen has been revealed," Verna stated, an unnerving smile growing on her face. "The one called Miles Morales. And I know exactly where he is."

****Location: Queens, Earth 616****

Gwen was bored out of her mind. When she was told they were going to recruit others, she didn't realize they'd be stuck at one location for what felt like hours. Miguel and the Peter of this dimension talked quickly and quietly with each other, while the Peter she knew was sleeping on the table, snoring loudly. Gwen sighed quietly as she took a sip from a glass of water, waiting for something interesting to happen. As if her prayers had been answered, the phone on her watch began to ring, causing Miguel and Peter to momentarily look over.

"I'm gonna go take this call," Gwen said, before standing up and walking outside the diner, answering the call on the way. "Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, it's Miles." His voice was almost like music to her ears. It had been a while since she had heard from him, and she was worried.

"Miles, are you alright? Did anything happen?" Gwen asked, brushing her hair back as she waited for an answer.

"We ran into a problem on the way back. We're a little banged up, but we'll be alright." As Gwen listened, she could hear the tiredness in his voice. Wait, no. She thought as she listened again. His voice sounded a little monotone the more she thought about it. Something must have happened to him that he wasn't telling her.

"Who's we? And are you sure you're okay? You sound a little-"

"I'm fine, Gwen. I'll explain once we arrive. Got to go, see you soon." Miles said before abruptly ending the call. Gwen stood there, staring at her wrist, disappointed that the call was so short. She shook her head, smiling at herself for being so childish as she walked back inside. She sat back down in the booth, where Miguel and Peter sat waiting.

"So, who called?" Miguel asked, tossing a fry into his mouth.

"Miles, but something didn't seem right. He didn't sound okay and wasn't in his usual upbeat mood." Miguel raised his hand and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, letting her continue. "I guess I'm just really worried about him."

"We all are Gwen," Jessica said, walking out of a portal which sent the only other person in the diner running out the door. Gwen turned around, already about to ask about Miles before Jessica cut her off. "Something happened to him when we fought Verna, Miguel. We need to get back to the Hub. I'll explain everything 0n the way. And Gwen-" Miles walked out of the portal, accompanied by three other Spidermen. Gwen stood up and walked over to Miles, already noticing what Jessica was talking about. Miles gave Gwen a weak smile as he wiped sweat off his pale face.

"Hey Gwen. We have a lot to catch up on."

****Location: ?****

"So you're saying this Verna can steal peoples' life force?" Gwen asked as she sat down next to Miles, away from the rest of the Spidermen who were standing off to the side, talking to themselves.

"Yeah. She's strong too. She took all five of us on at once and we were still struggling." Miles said, massaging his wrists as he spoke.

"So how'd you win?" Gwen asked, head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"He killed her," Miles said, angling his head towards Assassin Spider-man, who seemed to stand the farthest away from everyone else.

"He what?" Gwen asked, surprised that a Spider-Man would actually kill someone. Every Spider she knew always had the no-kill principle, but it obviously didn't apply to all of them.

"He shot her with some sort of radioactive bullet. Apparently that's her weakness I guess."

"Miles, back to the life force thing. Did she do that to you?" Gwen asked, wondering if that was the reason he was acting so off lately.

"Yeah. I'm fine now, but when she was doing it, I felt like I was losing control over my own body. My toes and fingers grew cold and fuzzy, and I lost all the energy in my body." Miles replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He and and Gwen looked up as Peter B walked over, helping them both up.

"We're here. Miles, get some rest. Gwen, you're free to join the rest of us. We're going to go over a mission briefing." Peter B said before following the rest of the Spiders through the portal.

"Wait! How come I can't join you guys?" Miles asked, walking towards Peter, who stopped walking and turned around.

"Look at you. You can barely walk, and you look like you have a hundred degree fever. Trust me on this one, Miles. You've done more than enough today, let us do this ourselves." With that, Peter walked through the portal, leaving Miles and Gwen standing there.

"We should get going also," Gwen said, resting her hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Yeah." Miles said before walking through the portal, Gwen following closely. They were greeted with the familiar sight of the Hub, but now filled to the brim with all sorts of Spiders. Through all the noise and movement, Miles was sure he saw Peni, Spider-Ham, and Noir amongst the crowd. He felt a hand wrap around his, causing him to look back at Gwen, who was blushing slightly.

"Just to make sure we don't lose each other," she said. Miles smiled, knowing there was probably another reason which she wasn't going to tell him. In seemed like a popular trend among all the Spidermen lately.

"Could I have everyones' attention for a few minutes?" Miles heard Miguel ask as he stepped up onto one of the tables, the rest of the Spiders falling silent and looking at him.

"Thanks. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but the reality is, everything is in danger. There are countless threats scattered across the Spiderverse as we speak, but there are also many heroes to protect it. There is a group of very powerful individuals who call themselves the Inheritors." The name sent a chill down Miles' spine, and he could tell others were having a similar reaction. "We will discuss the details later, but for now, make yourself at home. Everyone? I welcome you to the Hub."

****Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588****


	6. Chapter Six: The Inheritors

****Location: ?****

Miguel walked around what looked like an Alchemax facility. The building looked the same, or what was left of it. Broken glass and debris lay on the ground as Miguel walked down the destroyed and desolate hallway. He was unsure where he was supposed to go, and no one was there for him to ask. He reached the end of the hallway, where the bodies of guards lay on the ground. He silently entered the big room in front of him, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Morlun walk around an elderly version of him, who sat tied to a chair.

"I will only ask you once more. Where is he?" Morlun asked grabbing the old Miguel by his throat. The Miguel forced out a laugh as he gasped for air, causing Morlun to scowl. "Answer me, or you die!"

"I have no idea who this man is. And besides, why would I have any interest in him?" The Miguel gasped. Morlun gave Miguel a wicked smile as he raised his other hand, extending his fingers.

"Even if you don't know who he is, I can find him, thanks to you." The old Miguel let out a weak gasp as what seemed like pure light began to flow out of him and into Morlun's hand, who's eyes glowed like two suns. Then, the flow of light stopped and the old Miguel's body went limp. Morlun released the body slowly, breathing deeply before he turned around, looking Miguel straight in the eyes. He gave him a wicked smile as blue fire began to engulf the room around them.

"Found you."

****Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588****

Miguel sat up in his bed, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his face. He knew, Miguel thought to himself as he left his room, entering the hallway. Getting everyone a place to rest wasn't difficult, but he could tell people were having a hard time sleeping. He didn't blame them. Anyone would freak out if they knew a group of powered mutants were trying to kill them and anyone else who bore a similar resemblance.

"Hey Miguel, glad to see you're joining the no-sleep club," Jessica muttered jokingly as she drank coffee from a mug. She sat at a table with a few other Spiders whose names he still had to remember.

"You don't look so good. Another nightmare?" Jessica asked as Miguel sat down at the table with them. He gave her a tired nod as he accepted a mug from Hobart, or Spider-Punk. He was getting the hang of everyone's names, but it would still take a bit of time.

"Yeah, Morlun's going around again. Killing innocents who put down the mantle of Spider-Man for good, just to look for information he'll never get." Jessica put a hand on his shoulder, which he almost shrugged off. _She's only trying to help_, he told himself as he drank some coffee.

"That's horrible. But don't worry, we'll find him and put an end to his evil schemes." Jessica said as she looked at the door that just opened, Gwen walking out before closing the door behind her.

"How is he?" Jessica asked softly, making room for her to sit down as well.

"He's getting better, but he's not telling me something," Gwen said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "He hasn't been himself lately. Whatever happened when Verna got a hold of him, it's taking a bigger toll on him than I expected."

"Seems like you fancy him a lot," Noir said, appearing out of the shadows, literally causing everyone to jump out of their seats.

"H-how long have you been here?" Gwen asked, stammering slightly as everyone sat back down, relieved that it wasn't an intruder. The black and white Spider held up a scrambled four by four Rubik's Cube.

"Since everyone, well, mostly everyone departed for bed. I've spent hours unscrambling this. I was here since you first met with Jessica to discuss your liking to-" Jessica fired a small web, covering Noir's mouth who let out a muffled, surprised and angry noise.

"Thanks for the details," Jessica said, earning a grateful smile from Gwen. "Anyways, Miguel. There's something Miles told us that may be useful to you. After Verna got to him, he's told Gwen that he feels like someone is watching him." Miguel clenched his fists, eyes growing wide.

"She's tracking him. He can't stay here," Miguel said as he stood up. Gwen stood up quickly, crossing her arms.

"Hold your horses, buddy. Miles isn't going anywhere," Gwen said flatly.

"I agree with Gwen, sending Miles off doesn't seem like the greatest idea." Jessica states as she gently coaxed Gwen to sit back down. "Where would we send him, anyways?"

"Not just him. Everyone." Peter Parker said as he looked around the table. "My universe is safe to some extent. Morlun is too afraid to venture there after I defeated him. That way we can have a reliable safe house where we have one less Inheritor to worry about." That seemed to satisfy everyone to some extent.

"Alright. I'll discuss this with Peter. You all should get some rest," Miguel said before walking back to his room. Eventually, everyone else dispersed to their own rooms after saying goodnight.

****Location: Loomworld, Earth 001****

"Daemos, Brix, Bora. We have a chance to destroy the Spiders as we speak. Verna has found their location. You are to travel to Earth TRN588 and kill every single one of them. No survivors." Solus said as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Yes father," they replied in unison. They each gave Solus a small bow, before walking through a portal that opened up behind them.

"Have you told them yet?" Morlun asked as he stepped out of the shadows, facing Solus. Solus turned to face him, a grim look on his face.

"No. We have already disrupted the fault between us and alternate realities. If we want the plan to work, we must keep this between us. And even if they fail, Jennix has their clones ready. Don't worry, Morlun. Your chance to face the Spiders will come." They both walked towards a thin masked man with long white hair, restrained by chains. He breathed heavily as his glowing blue eyes turned orange, signifying that Daemos, Brix, and Bora were on their way.

****Location: The Hub, Earth TRN588****

"Okay everyone, remember. Stick together and don't get caught in between portals. Also keep watch for any orange jets of light that don't look normal. If you spot any, let me know." Miguel said to the group of Spiders, before turning his watch. A portal opened in front of them, humming softly lights whirred around it. Peter Parker (Superior Spider) walked through the portal, followed by Hobart, Peter (Assassin), and Jessica. Peni, Sp/dr, Peter Porker, and Peter (Noir) soon followed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter B. asked, giving Miles a worried look. Some color returned to his face as he gave Peter a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm good." Miles said as he zipped his jacket, concealing his black and red suit. He walked over to Gwen, who was busy packing the small backpack she brought with her.

"Hey." Miles said, causing her to jump slightly before turning around.

"Miles! Sorry, you just scared me a little. What's up?" She asked as she slung the pack onto her shoulders. Miles shifted slightly from one foot to another almost like he was nervous about something.

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing his nervous behavior.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just uh, wanted to thank you for the past few days for taking care of me. It's nice to know I got someone who can watch my back. It really means a lot," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Gwen's face grew a light pink as she let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle herself.

"Oh, of course! We look out for each other. That's what friends do." Gwen said as she patted his shoulder. "We should get going. Everyone else is probably waiting."

_I should tell her, _Miles thought as he watched her walk towards Miguel and Peter B. who were discussing something amongst themselves. He shook his head and quickly followed after her. He would tell her once they were all in the portal. Miles followed Gwen through the portal, where the others were waiting. Soon, Miguel and Peter B. walked through, the portal closing behind them.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone. Our next stop, Earth-616."

****Location: The Great Web, TRN588616****

"Hey, Gwen?" Miles asked once they began to move towards their destination. Everyone else was busy talking to each other, so he figured now would be a good time.

"What's up Miles?" She asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"Can we talk, for a second? I needed to tell you something back at The Hub, but never got a chance."

"Yeah, of course!" She answered, putting her book away. She was happy Miles was beginning to talk more, and more importantly that he was going to tell her what was bothering him.

"Thanks. Last night. I had a nightmare. It was just like this. Everyone was in the portal, and all of a sudden these three people appear. We run from them but they keep finding us, and eventually..." his voice trailed off as he looked away, his eyebrows narrowing slightly. Gwen gently took his hand in hers causing Miles to look back quickly, slightly shocked.

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream. Don't worry about it, Miles. Besides, there's only three of them, and there's twelve of us. We got this," she said with genuine determination.

"Yeah. I'm sure it was just a bad dream," Miles said, starting to relax as he felt the growing warmth on his face. They were still holding hands. He didn't have a problem with it at all, and yes he did like Gwen, but did she feel the same way. He glanced at her, and saw that she didn't even seem to notice. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes, when he heard the same voice from his nightmare.

"Miles Morales."

Miles stood up and turned around to find a tear in the tunnel that they were traveling in, as three figures emerged from the opening.

"Miles, are these the three-"

"Yeah," he muttered grimly. The rest of the Spiders walked over, standing beside him as they faced the three intruders.

"Daemos. What brings you here," Peter (616) asked as he looked at the other two, who looked like twins. "And who's the cavalry?"

"Cavalry? I'm actually insulted. I'm Brix," the male twin said, before the female twins stepped in the way. "And I'm Bora, the better twin."

"A bit melodramatic, but alright." Miguel muttered as Daemos stepped towards them, a nasty grin on his face.

"Alright. We're only here for one thing. Give us Miles and the rest of you are free to leave. Either that, or we will take him ourselves." Electricity ran up Miles' arms as the rest of the Spiders readied themselves to fight.

"I'm glad you didn't hand him over. It has been a while since I got to kill a Spider," Brix said as he held a long lasso in his hand.

"Hey, I get first pick!" Bora argued as she drew two long knives from her belt.

"No, that's not what we agreed on!" Brix argued, before he and Bora were hit by two webs as Peter (Assassin) launched himself towards them, kicking them both back through the tear in the portal. Whipping his hands towards Daemos, he fired two of the radioactive bullets at him. Daemos stepped back, groaning as steam rose from his chest. Assassin grabbed a knife that Bora dropped and swung it at Daemos, hitting him in the neck. Daemos shot his arm out, grabbing Assassin by the neck. Several other spiders darted past Miles, all attacking Daemos who dodged with ease.

"That was a pretty neat trick," Daemos snarled, coughing as he kicked Spider-Punk and Sp/dr back. His eyes began to glow orange as Assassin's life force began leave his body.

"No!" Miles shouted, trying to run forwards, but found himself being held back. Gwen and Miguel held onto him as the rest of the Spiders attacked Daemos. Miles locked eyes with Spider-Assassin who mouthed him one word before going limp. _Run. _Miles used his venom shots, pushing Gwen and Miguel off of him as he leapt forwards, kicking Daemos through the tear in the portal, who was still holding onto Assassin's body. He watched as the orange light signifying them began to travel farther and farther away, before it flashed brightly, then went dark.

Miles let out a shaky breath as he stood up, slowly. He couldn't stay with them. This was happening just like his nightmare showed, but everyone would He next.

"Miles," He felt Gwen rest her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"I need to go, Gwen. No one is safe if they're near me," Miles said as he began to walk towards the tear.

"What? No, don't be silly!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "There's got to be another way. Miles, please."

"There isn't, Gwen. This is exactly what I told you right before this happened. We're all dead if I go with you. Don't worry. I'll just take a detour, but I'll come back to you and everyone else." Miles looked over Gwen's shoulder, looking at the other Spiders, who were all equally shaken up from what just happened. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to them.

"Miles. If you get a single scratch on you, I swear I-"

"I promise. How about this. Once I get back, and all this is taken care of, how about we grab a burger at Moondance? I'll pay for it and everyth-" He was cut off as Gwen kissed him, his heart rate immediately skyrocketing. Eventually, she broke off the kiss, both their faces an equally dark shade of red.

"D-do friends kiss?" Miles asked, his voice higher than usual. Gwen managed a half smile as she gave him a shrug.

"Sometimes? Anyways, you... you should get going." Gwen said, giving him an encouraging smile. Miles nodded, making eye contact with Miguel just as he pulled the mask over his face.

"Miles. Don't you dare-"

"I'll explain later," Miles called as he leapt through the tear, becoming an orange light as it traveled off towards a separate direction, just as Miguel ran over.

"Are you kidding me, we lost two already," Miguel muttered as he turned to face Gwen. "And you just let him go like that?" He asked angrily.

"Yep," Gwen said blankly, staring at the spot where she last saw Miles, her eyes slightly cloudy. She rubbed her eyes before turning towards the other Spiders. "I didn't want him to go, but he said they were going to find us again. I'm sorry." Miguel exhaled slowly before patting her on the back.

"Don't worry. Miles is strong. He'll find a way to get back to us," Miguel said, though it sounded like even he was trying to convince himself that. "Let's go back to the others. We lost one of our men, and we're going to have to explain why another ran off."

****Location: The Great Web, TRN588?****

Miles floated through space, his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach. They just watched and let Daemos kill Peter. Miles knew it wasn't his fault entirely, but he still blamed himself for it. He put his head in his hands, not even realizing that he arrived at his destination until he heard the soft whirring of the portal. Slowly standing up, Miles took a deep breath before walking through the portal, expecting anything to be on the other side.

****Location: Earth-13****

The portal closed behind Miles as he stepped into a barren field. He couldn't see anything yet, but it wouldn't hurt to keep walking.

"Halt, stop where you are!" Okay, no walking. Miles stood still as he looked around, expecting someone to be there, but saw no one. He then looked up, mouth opening in surprise as he saw a floating figure in the sky. Not just any floating figure, however. The figure wore a mask similar to his, one of a Spider-Man.

"Greetings, lost traveler. I assume you're running from the Inheritors? Good news is, you're safe here." Miles rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was seeing everything correctly.

"Wait, Spider-Man can fly?" He asked, regarding the Spider-Man's ability to float in the air. The Spider-Man laughed as he floated down until he was right in front of Miles, where he then offered a handshake.

"Yes, I can. I'm the Cosmic Spider-Man of Earth 13, but you can just call me Captain Universe."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Spider Army

****Location: The Great Web, TRN588616****

"How could you just stand there? We could have saved him," Jessica said angrily as she paced around the tunnel. Everyone else was silent, but the answer was clear.

"There was no telling how many more of us could have gotten hurt if we all attacked," Peter (Superior) stated, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he thought quietly. "He made the necessary sacrifice-"

"He killed himself trying to fight Daemos," Peter (616) said, giving his parallel a harsh look.

"In order to save the rest of us," Peter (Superior) finished, returning the same look.

"Enough." Miguel said as he stepped in between the two Peters. "Arguing won't get us anywhere. We need to focus on stopping the Inheritors. Once we arrive at our destination, we'll set up a safe house, then continue from there. We'll find Miles, recruit other Spiders, then finish the Inheritors once and for all."

"It won't be that easy, the Inheritors are some of the strongest beings in the Multiverse," Peter (Superior) interjected as he crossed his arms.

"I never said it would be easy, but we're going to do it," Miguel said, determined. There were a few nods and grunts in response, but no one argued against him. They sat in relative silence until they were greeted with the sight of the humming portal.

"We're here," Peter (616) said as he stood up, walking through the portal as he pulled his mask over his face. Everyone else soon followed, putting their masks on if they haven't already, where they found themselves standing on the roof of a tall building.

"Where are we?" Peni asked as she sat on top of SP/dr, looking around the city.

"Why you are on top of Oscorp HQ." The Spiders turned to find Doc Ock (2099) standing there, her metallic arms clawing the air as she smiled at them.

"Doc," Miguel growled, walking to the front of the group as he glared angrily at her.

"Not just me, Miguel. I took your words seriously, and this time, I brought an army." More metallic arms could be heard as several other Docs made their way to the roof, accompanied by a few Green Goblins and Scorpions.

"Now this is going to be fun," Doc said, before firing herself towards the Spiders, her claws extended.

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

"So you're saying this isn't the first time it's happened." Miles walked next to Captain Universe as they made their way across the roofs of buildings, people and cars moving around below them.

"Yes, and no. This is the first time it's happening in this multiverse, but it has happened in other multiverses before." Captain Universe said, smiling at Miles' confused look. "Think of a multiverse as one dimension. There are parallel multiverses, just like there are parallel dimensions."

"Wait, that's great, isn't it? Then you could just tell us what we need to do in order to defeat the Inheritors, and everything can return to normal!" Miles said as hopped onto another roof.

"I wish it was that easy, Miles." Captain Universe sighed, causing Miles to stop walking and look back in confusion. "You see, the multiverse we live in is kept alive by what we call The Great Web. Some call it The Web of Life and Destiny, but it essentially keeps everything in balance. Then there are entities called Spider Totems, who are responsible for keeping The Great Web intact, but can also very well cause the destruction of it."

"So, who are these Spider Totems?" Miles asked, beginning to walk again, but making sure to stick close to Captain Universe so he could hear everything.

"Spider Totems are supernatural entities that maintain The Great Web, but can choose people like you to be their avatar. There is the Great Weaver, who chooses other Totems and is the reason you're able to travel across the Multiverse. The Gatekeeper controls mystical forces and decides if the Totems are worthy of their powers. The Bride weaves hidden threads throughout the multiverse, where Totems can arise whether it's by luck, or magic. The Patternmaker forges threads in the Web, strengthening its connection to the Totems. There are other Totems such as the Other and Scion. I never knew what their exact purposes were, but they are equally if not more important than the other Totems." Captain Universe floated across a large gap between buildings as Miles swung across.

"How are they important?" Miles asked, landing next to Captain before he continued walking.

"You see, if the blood of the Other, the Bride, and the Scion are all spilled on The Great Web, it will completely unravel it. This means there can't be any more Totems, which means the multiverse will be destroyed." Captain Universe stopped moving, opening a door in front of him as he held it open for Miles. "Sorry to end on such a dark note, but we're here. It's time you meet the Spider-Army."

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

"Father, I insist you tell me exactly what we need to do in order to be successful," Morlun demanded as he walked next to Solus, who sighed in annoyance.

"And I insist you stop whining like a child. There is a reason I must keep this a secret and you must respect my decision, just as I respected yours. I don't know why you are so scared of that damned universe, Morlun. We have all faced death before, and that one should have been no different. It's quite pitiful." Morlun clenched his fists angrily, before sighing and shaking his head, letting out a small chuckle.

"You know what, father? You're right. It's just some small superstition that I should have gotten rid of a long time ago. I will travel to Earth-616, and I will kill every Spider-Man I see." Morlun received a grunt of approval as Solus turned and walked away. Morlun walked over to the thin man bound by chairs, where he cleared his throat.

"Grand Weaver, take me to Earth-616."

****Location: New York City, Earth-616****

"Take this!" Miguel punched one of the Docs square in the face, before firing a web at another, pinning her to a wall. He turned to find Gwen fighting two Green Goblins. He watched as she easily webbed both of them, then threw them onto the ground, their gliders crashing down next to them.

"We need to help the others," Gwen said to Miguel before swinging off. Miguel swung over to help Jessica, passing Noir, Spider-Ham, and SP/dr on the way. Noir and Spider-Ham were punching their way through Scorpions and Docs while SP/dr fired a volley of small orbs that landed at the feet of the Docs and Scorpions. The orbs exploded, encasing them in webbing as Noir and Spider-Ham fell back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Miguel called to Peni as he swung by.

"From a video game," she yelled back in response. "They're called web bombs. I'll show you have they work later!"

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he swung over to Jessica, kicking one of the Goblins off his glider before he could get to her.

"Always-" Miguel started before Jessica pulled him to the side, where he barely dodged one of Doc's claws.

"Watch your back. I know," Jessica said, before she and Miguel webbed down the last Doc Ock. The Spiders regrouped, where they webbed all the Docs, Goblins, and Scorpions together.

"That was too easy," Spider-Punk said as he straightened out his jacket.

"He's right. They barely put up a fight," Noir said as he looked at the mass of villains.

"That's because they were a distraction." Noir was thrown to the side as Morlun landed on the roof, the flooring cracking beneath his feat. He stood up, eyes glowing orange as he looked at the Spiders, who backed up slightly.

"You should consider yourselves worthy to die at the hands of Morlun the Inheritor," Morlun said as he cracked his knuckles, advancing towards the Spiders.

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

"Hey, it's just me. You can come out, I brought someone with me." Captain Universe called out into the dark room. After a few seconds, the lights turned on as the room began to fill with Spider-Men. Miles looked at them in shock, earning a few chuckles in response.

"I know it's a lot to take in kid, but you're not the only Spider-Man," one of them said.

"No, it's not that. I knew there was always more Spider-Men out there, but I didn't expect this much," Miles said as he looked around the room. "I'm Miles. Miles Morales." The rest of the room began to introduce themselves to Miles, each taking turns to at their name and alias.

"Cindy Moon, Silk."

"Kaine Parker, the Scarlet Spider."

"Anya Corazon, Spider-Girl."

"May Parker, Spider-Woman. And this is my little brother, Benjy." She said as she held a little boy who was sleeping against her shoulder peacefully.

"Old Man Spider-Man."

"Ben Reilly, Scarlet Spider."

"Billy Braddock, Spider-UK."

"Peter Parker, Last Stand Spider-Man."

"Sho Amano, Spider-Man J."

"Takuya Yamashiro, Spider-Man."

"Pravitr Prabhakar, Spider-Man India."

"Peter Parker, Spider-Man Mangaverse."

"Peter Parker, Spider-Man. But you can also call me Spider-Cop. Either one is cool I guess."

"Stan Lee, Spider-Man."

"You alright Miles? I'm sure that was a lot to take in," Captain Universe said as he looked at Miles, who shook his head and smiled in response.

"Nah, I'm fine. If only the others could see this." Miles said as he sighed to himself.

"There are more?" Captain Universe asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. There are more," Miles said, before his eyes widened and he scrambled to turn on his watch. "I totally forgot!" He quickly dialed Gwen's watch, ignoring everyone else's confused looks as he waited for her to pick up. Nothing. He called again and got the same response. What was going on?

****Location: New York City, Earth-616****

Gwen groaned quietly as she lay on her side, struggling to sit up as she watched Miguel, Peter B. and SP/dr fight Morlun. Jessica ran over and helped her up as she called for a portal.

"We should have attacked him all at once. We don't have a chance to fight him now, because we split up." Jessica said as she supported Gwen while the rest of the Spiders fell back. Morlun seemed stronger than ever as his laugh pierced their ears.

"That's not everything you've got, is it?" He asked, as he began to advance towards a fallen Miguel. Gwen was set against a wall as Jessica disappeared. Confused, she looked back at Morlun to find Jessica leaping towards him, throwing a punch.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She shouted as electricity ran down her arm and into her hand as she delivered a direct blow to Morlun's face. Time seemed to slow as Morlun absorbed the blow, before being launched into the air, flying across buildings before crashing into a slightly taller one.

"Run!" Jessica shouted as the portal opened. Gwen limped towards the portal as everyone walked through. When she finally reached it, Jessica grabbed her and pulled her inside, as it began to close. Gwen turned around, seeing Morlun quickly approaching the portal right as it closed. Then, he was gone. Gwen let out a shaky sigh as she sat back, wincing.

"Is everyone alright?" Miguel asked, standing up as he held his side.

"We're alright. Where are we headed?" Peter B. asked as he stretched his back, letting out a pained groan. "Jeez. I should have taken that yoga class."

"Not sure yet. I just opened a random portal," Jessica said, sighing as she sat down. "Does anyone know of a safe spot where we could stay for a few days?"

"I'll look." Gwen said as she pulled up her watch. Her eyes widened slightly as she scrambled to push buttons.

"What happened?" Jessica asked as she looked over.

"Miles called. He may have found just what we're looking for."

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

Miles paced around the back of the room, looking at his watch. It had been an hour of no response, and now he was starting to panic. The rest of the Spiders had dispersed around the room, all talking to each other. Occasionally one of the Spider-Men would come over to Miles and try to convince him to take a break and join them at the table, but he refused. Miles let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the wall, his watch beeping, indicating the call had failed. He had called everyone who had the watch, but no one was picking up.

Miles felt a hand on his shoulder, to which he found Stan Lee standing there. Now that he thought about it, this Stan dude looked like the one he met at the comic shop back in his universe. Weird.

"Are you trying to talk to someone important to you?" Stan asked, leaning against the wall, next to Miles.

"Oh, yeah. They haven't picking up, and I'm scared that they're in trouble." Miles answered, checking his watch once more. Stan gave him a small chuckle as he walked over to stand in front of Miles.

"The best thing about true friendship, is that no matter where you are, you'll be able to find each other. No matter how far apart you may seem with each other, you're always together. Right here, in your heart." Stan pointed a finger at Miles' heart, before giving him a small smile and walking away.

Miles watched Stan walk away, before he looked at his watch. Gwen and everyone else was headed to Earth-616, so that was where he would look first. Grabbing his mask, he silently slipped past the others and headed up the stairs. Walking out onto the roof, he said barely pulled on his mask when his watch buzzed, indicating a call. Miles quickly picked it up, raising the watch to chest so he could see the hologram.

"Gwen?" Miles asked, frantically fidgeting with his watch.

"Not quite, sorry bud." Jessica said as she appeared on the hologram. "Gwen's watch was damaged in the fight. Anyways, we're heading to Earth-13 if you want to meet us there. It's good to see you're not hurt."

"Wait, Earth-13? That's where I'm at right now!" Miles said, he and Jessica both relieved for some good news for once. "There's a ton of other Spiders here, including one who's some really powerful dude. I think we're safe here."

"Let's hope so. We'll be there in a few minutes, have a welcome party for us, okay?" She asked jokingly before hanging up the call.

"Someone important?" Captain Universe asked as he floated down from the sky.

"Yeah. I got separated from my friends, which is how I got here. They went to look for a safe house, but I guess it wasn't very safe." Miles said, slightly embarrassed that he had heard the whole thing.

"Will they be able to help us defeat the Inheritors?" Captain Universe asked as he landed on the ground and began to walk to the door.

"Yeah, of course. Did I forget to mention they were all Spider-Men?" Miles asked as he walked with Captain Universe down the stairs.

"Yes. Also, anything could have been better than 'some really powerful dude'." Captain Universe said, laughing as he patted Miles on the back. "Don't worry about it, I'm kidding. Get something to eat, we'll be busy once the others arrive."

****Location: Somewhere In Between Multiverses****

Somewhere in the folds between time and space lay an area where all the Multiverses overlapped. Those who knew of this didn't know what to call it, so it was just called The Gathering Place. Beyond those who knew of the place, only few ever ventured there, as only one being from a multiverse could be there at a time. A group of beings, all various shapes and sizes stood on a rotating concrete circle, different segments of it glowing as more and more beings stepped on it.

"Welcome, Weavers of the Multiverses. We have gathered here to discuss a rather serious topic." One of the figures said as nodded his head at the rest of the figures, greeting them. "We seem to have a paradox occurring in one of the Multiverses as we speak. A dangerous one."

"How so?" Another figure asked, his voice low and raspy, as if he hadn't drunk anything for days.

"The timeline was normal at first glance. The Inheritors try to kill the Spider-Totems, they fail, and are imprisoned. That may change quickly," The figure said as he made a grid appear, which was fractured and crooked in many areas. "As the Spider-Men fight the Inheritors, the many universes are colliding into one another."

"Is this the doing of this Kingpin that you have spoken of?" Another asked.

"I believe so." The figure answered as he put the grid away, placing his hands behind his back once more.

"Then we shall travel there and stop this Kingpin." Said one of the figures, causing many others to grumble and protest.

"Have you forgotten the Sacred Oath, Weaver?"

"I have forgotten nothing. It is only to set the timeline back in the right course."

"Quiet." The figure commanded, instantly silencing the Weavers. "The Sacred Oath shall remain where it stands. We will not interfere with any of the Multiverses unless we absolutely have to."

"And what if we must?" The first Weaver asked. The figure lifted their hood, revealing the face of an ordinary man, but was in fact the only one of their kind in all the Multiverses.

"My only weapon is love. And my love for the safety of every Multiverse is greater than my love for one. If all else fails, and the Inheritors manage to travel to other Multiverses, I will have to take the matter into my own hands," said The One Above All.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Great Hunt

****Location: ?****

"Miles?" Miles looked around, seeing nothing but complete darkness. Where was he?

"Hello?" He called, his voice echoing until it was too faint to hear.

"Miles, don't leave us!" Gwen's voice filled his ears as Miles began to panic, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Gwen?! I'm right here, where are you?" Miles shouted, the sounds of screaming and explosions filling his ears.

"Miles, anyone can wear the mask. But it takes a true hero to do what's right. Please don't do this. It's not right, it's pure stupidity." Miguel pleaded. Miles was so confused. He could hear everyone's voices all around him, all begging him not to do it. What did they not want him to do? What was happening?

"Miles Morales." Miles spun around, finding a dark haired man walking towards him, orange and blue flames eating away at the darkness behind him as Miles tried to run, but couldn't move. "You can't hide forever. The time for the Multiverse to be rid of all Spiders have come. Everyone you love will perish at the hands of the Inheritors." Morlun walked over pressing his hand against Miles' chest, orange light leaving him and entering Morlun's hand.

"Who... are... you..." Miles gasped, feeling the familiar cold static in his body as his vision started to go dark.

"Morlun. Remember my name, Miles, as I will remember yours. It is time for the Great Hunt to begin. I hope you're ready."

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

Miles fell of the couch, landing on the floor as he gasped for air, his chest heaving. He looked up to find Captain Universe running into the living room, still in his costume.

"Hey, Miles. Are you alright?" Captain said as he helped him up. Miles needed to tell him.

"No, I had a vision. This man named Morlun, he's coming. And he talked about something called The Great Hunt. Do you know what he is talking about?" Miles asked, wiping the sweat off his face as Captain sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh dear," Captain said as he rubbed his chin, thinking. "Don't worry, Miles. The Inheritors wouldn't dare to come here. I could wipe them out in an instant with the Engima Force. We're safe here." Captain said, giving Miles a reassuring smile. Miles nodded, though he didn't feel convinced for some reason.

"Just try to get some rest, and we can discuss it with the others in the morning." Captain said, before he stood up and walked down the hallway. Miles watched him, before laying back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Captain Universe entered the kitchen, where Peter (616), Superior, Miguel, Jessica, and Billy sat. He sat down at the table with them, sighing quietly.

"Did Miles get it also?" Miguel asked.

"Yes. It seems like the Inheritors are working nonstop to achieve their goal. We should do the same." Captain said as he spread a sheet of paper over the table. "Our first goal is to rendezvous with the search party, and see what information they've managed to gather. Then, we work accordingly from there. There's rumors of a cloning facility that is used by the Inheritors."

"Clones? How do we know this isn't some rubbish?" Billy asked, looking over what looked like a large map of many universes.

"Because I killed Morlun, and he's back. They're making clones and transferring their souls or consciousness or whatever, and they're good as new. I know there is a cloning facility. Let me lead a group to go and find it," Peter (616) said as he looked around the table.

"I'm going to have to argue, Peter." Superior said, looking identical to Peter without his mask on. "I have better knowledge about the Inheritors and their technology. I should lead the next search party, it's the more logical decision."

"It doesn't take a high IQ to know how to press the off switch and blow a building to pieces," Peter countered, he and Superior both standing up slowly as the argument got more and more heated.

"Enough." Captain Universe said, silencing the two Peters. "Jessica will lead the search party. We have other matters we must attend to and we will not waste valuable time fighting each other. I'm going to check back on Miles, I don't want to see a disagreement between you two again."

With that, Captain Universe walked down the hallway, leaving the rest of the Spidermen in uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Billy stood up and walked over to the stove, filling a pot with water.

"Would anybody like some tea?"

****Location: ?****

Footsteps echoed throughout a small building, filled with all sorts of equipment and life sized tubes. A tall man with black and gray hair stopped walking in front of one of the tubes. Facing it, he pressed a few buttons into the console as steam exited the tube. The man pulled the cover off, revealing a clone of Daemos resting in red liquid. Pressing another button, the liquid slowly drained, and the door opened once the tube was empty. Daemos stepped out, breathing deeply as he looked at the man.

"Jennix," Daemos said, accepting a towel as he wiped his face.

"Brother. Have Brix and Bora-" Jennix began, but stopped when Daemos raised his hand.

"Those imbeciles can't do anything but argue. They're alive, but I don't know where they went. They were sent into a random string of the Great Web." Daemos said, feeling his chest where Assassin has shot him earlier.

"Then we have no time to waste. The Spiders are surely plotting an attack, so we must stay one step ahead of them," Jennix said as he unhooked thin tubes from Daemos' body.

"Agreed. I will report to Solus. Any word on Karn?" Daemos asked as he changed into a pair of dry clothes.

"Yes. He has already killed multiple Spiders, but none of them were the Totems we were looking for." Jennix said as he sealed the tube, before walking over to a computer. "Our best bet is to locate the Spider-Army and catch them off guard. Once Verna returns we shall do just that."

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Kaine, Ben, and Jessica. We have received word that the cloning facility may be on Earth-802. You are to travel there and shut it down, by any means necessary. Superior, you will lead Miguel, Cindy, Peter B, Peni, Spider-Ham, and Noir. You'll lead a search party to try and find Karn, the Inheritor. Peter, you will take Miles, Gwen, Anya, Mangaverse, and Sho to go recruit other Spiders. I have given you a list and their home universes. Everyone else will stay here on guard, unless there's another mission we need to carry out."

"Are you sure you want to send Gwen? It's not safe with the Inheritors on the loose. May could go instead," Peter offered.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Gwen said, annoyed. "And what about Miles? Shouldn't you be more worried about him? He's a year and a half-"

"Fifteen months," Miles cut in, quickly shutting up when Peter and Gwen gave him a look.

"If I didn't think Gwen or Miles was capable enough to carry out the job, then I wouldn't have assigned them to it. May wanted to sit this one out so she could take care of Benjy." Captain said before he looked at the leaders of each group. "We don't have any time to waste. Good luck, and stay safe." With that, the three groups opened their portals and walked through, leaving Captain with a handful of Spidermen.

"Billy, Pavitr, Spider-Punk, Last Stand, Takuya, and Spider-Cop. You are our rescue group. If any of the groups send a distress signal, you'll be heading over to assist them in whatever the problem is." Captain said. "All we can do now is hope all three don't send a distress signal at the same time."

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-13Earth-802****

"So what's our plan?" Ben asked as he sat next to Jessica, watching Kaine walk around in small circles.

"We look for the cloning facility, if it's even there. Then we blow it to bits," Jessica stated.

"I like that plan," Kaine said, the scarlet red on his suit reflecting colors as they continued to travel across the Great Web.

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588****

"Lyla, where did everyone go?" A six armed Spider-Man asked as four other Spidermen walked inside The Hub.

"Vocal verification is required in order to proceed," Lyla responded, the holographic image of her appearing in front of the Spidermen.

"Peter Parker, Six-Armed Spider-Man,"

"May Reilly, Lady-Spider."

"Peter Parker, Cyborg Spider-Man."

"Ashley Barton, Spider-Woman."

"Flash Thompson, Captain Spider."

"Peter Parker, Spider-Monkey."

"Vocal verification complete, welcome to the Hub. Miguel and the other Spidermen have traveled to Earth-13, which has become the new safehouse." Lyla said.

"This couldn't get any better," Spider-Woman muttered.

"Guess we're going again," Spider-Cyborg said as he turned his watch, opening a portal.

"Thanks Lyla. We'll be heading over there now." Six-Armed Spider-Man said, turning to the others. "Sorry for the change of plans, but we're going to have to move again. The faster we get the information to Captain, the better."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." A second portal opened in front of them as Morlun stepped out, followed by Jennix.

"Go." Six-Armed said as their portal opened, but no one made any move.

"You're stupid if you think we're leaving you," Ashley said, everyone else nodding in agreement. Six-Armed glared at Morlun, before sighing.

"I promised Cap that I wouldn't fail him, and I have every intention of keeping that promise." In an instant, Six-Armed grabbed the other four Spidermen and hauled them through the portal. "Tell Cap everything! I'll meet you th-" the portal closed, ending his voice abruptly.

"So," Six-Armed said as he turned around slowly, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to it."

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-13Earth-3123****

"Gwen?" Peter asked, walking over away from the others as they stood, waiting to arrive at their next destination.

"Hmm?" She asked, tucking a small book away as she turned around to face Peter.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I said back at New York. I'm not the one to be over protective or anything, but the Gwen Stacy in my universe. I, uh, couldn't save her. And I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." Peter said.

"Oh. Thanks," Gwen mumbled, recalling the events of what happened back in her universe. "I couldn't save the Peter of my universe, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you either. We just got to watch each other's backs. All of us."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," Peter said, giving her a smile before walking back to the others. Gwen watched him walk away, before opening her book and continuing to read.

"Whatcha reading there?" Miles asked, as Gwen spun around, visibly surprised. The shock turned into a playful annoyance as she lightly smacked his shoulder with the book.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Miles." Gwen said as she looked at the book. "It's just a book on ballet. Nothing special."

"I think that's cool," Miles said, accepting the book from her as he looked through the pages.

"Do you really?" She asked, a small smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow. "If you're just saying it to be nice, don't. I'm-"

"No, I mean it. I don't know much about it, but I still think it's cool." Miles said, handing the book back to her, returning the smile.

"Thanks, Miles." Gwen said, their eyes locking for what felt like minutes before Peter walked over.

"We're here. Ready to recruit your first Spider-Man?"

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-13Earth-001 ****

"So what's our plan exactly?" Peter B asked as he leaned against SP/dr, looking at Superior.

"Earth-001 is the rumored safehouse for the Inheritors. Our only target is Karn. We find him, kill him, then go back to Earth-13."

"What's it with killing? I thought Spider-Man doesn't kill?" Spider-Ham said as he ate a hot dog that he magically pulled out of his pocket.

"Well I guess that's where Spidermen like you and me are different. You stick to your silly principles, and I do what needs to be done to complete the mission." Superior said, before turning away from the others.

"And I thought you were edgy," Peter B whispered to Noir, who was playing with his Rubik's Cube.

"What if he isn't there?" Miguel asked, extending and retracting the red talons on his suit as he looked at Superior.

"Then we wasted valuable time. We'll simply return back to Earth-13 until Captain gives us our next assignment. "Anyways, we're almost here, get ready. Remember, this is the Inheritors' home turf. Stay alert.

****Location: New York City, Earth-13 ****

Captain Universe stood on the roof of the safehouse, looking down at the city life below him. He hadn't received any messages from the other groups, indicating that everything must be going smoothly. Captain let out a small sigh as he began to walk back to the door, the others would be waiting for him. He stopped right in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. The sound of a portal opening caused him to turn around, seeing Spider-Woman, Spider-Cyborg, Captain Spider, and Spider-Monkey walk out, visibly disturbed.

"Welcome back! You must be tired from your journey... where's Six-Armed?" Captain Universe asked as the portal closed behind them.

"Morlun and Jennix found us at The Hub. He forced us into the portal and sacrificed himself to stall for us. There's too much we have to tell you and there isn't enough time." Ashley said, her voice shaky.

"Okay. How about we head inside and discuss this while you all rest? I'm sure that would be much better than-" Captain Universe was interrupted once more as another portal opened behind him, right where the doorway was. He could tell who it was just by how the other Spiders backed up so quickly.

"Captain Universe, a pleasure."

"Morlun. Nice to see you brought your brother along as well." Captain turned to face him and Jennix, the lines on his suit beginning to glow. "Tell me, have you ever witnessed the power of the Enigma Force before?"


	9. Chapter Nine: The Annihlation

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

"You're foolish to come here. Both of you." Captain Universe said, orange rings forming around his hands as he fired them at Morlun and Jennix, who easily dodged them. "You should have stayed at Loomworld and never threatened the safety of the multiverse, and especially my universe."

"And you are foolish to think that we would listen and follow something like that," Morlun growled, flying towards Captain as the other Spiders began fight Jennix. "The Inheritors will be victorious one way or another. The death of all Spidermen is inevitable."

Captain yelled as he punched Morlun, pushing him back a few feet. He turned to find the other Spidermen fighting Jennix, the four on one being an almost even match. He was then thrown back as Morlun crashed into him, sending him crashing through the door and tumbling down the stairs.

"Captain!" He heard May shout as he stood up, shaking his head.

"Stay back and warn the others!" He shouted back before flying back up the stairs, his fists connecting with Morlun's. Captain and Morlun exchanged numerous blows before he heard Ashley shout. Captain turned to find Jennix approaching Captain Spider, his eyes turning orange as his hands began to glow. Captain pushed Morlun aside, flying towards Jennix. His hands formed white atomic rings, which he pressed against Jennix's back, and then he was gone. Captain heard an enraged yell as Morlun lunged at him.

"Get the others and get out of here!" Captain said, blocking an array of attacks from Morlun. He was knocked back as Morlun drive his knee into his gut, a small groan escaping his mouth as he hit the ground. Morlun walked up to him, his eyes blazing orange as he grabbed Captain by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"You'll regret killing Jennix," Morlun growled as he lifted his hand, his palm glowing orange but dimmed as it was webbed to his side.

"Sorry, but I'd like to keep two Captains on the team," Captain-Spider said as he swung towards Morlun, who caught him by the throat, dropping Captain Universe. Spider-Monkey ran up behind Morlun, swinging at him with a knife. The blade grazed Morlun's hair, as he spun around, grabbing Spider-Monkey as well.

"Get your hands off them!" Captain shouted as he flew towards Morlun, white orbs forming in his palms. Morlun dodged Captain's attacks, while holding onto the two struggling Spiders. Captain's blood ran cold when the sound of two snaps filled his ears as Morlun dropped the two limp bodies. Captain felt something that he hadn't felt in a while. Rage. Captain pressed his hands against Morlun's chest, blinding light emitting from his palms as Morlun was sent flying into the air, smoke trailing behind him. He then ran over to the bodies of Captain Spider and Spider-Monkey. He checks of them for a pulse, but didn't find anything. He heard footsteps coming from the building as the Spidermen emerged, visibly alarmed.

"Cap? What's ha- oh no," May said, holding Benjy as she and the other spiders gathered around Captain and the two bodies. Captain slowly stood up, masking the anger on his face as he looked at the others.

"May, call for a portal and head to The Hub. I'll send a call when the Inheritors are gone." Captain said, looking at the Spidermen.

"Captain, with all due respect, I'm done with running away." Last Stand said as he drew a knife from his coat. "I don't know about the rest of you, but these Inheritors are pissing me off. It's time to show them that we're ready to put up a fight." There were murmurs of agreement as Captain shook his head.

"I understand, but the Inheritors are too powerful for you. Trying to fight them would be a suicide mission, you'll die." Captain countered.

"Then we'll die together." Billy said, before he looked at the sky. "Looks like your friend is coming back. May, keep your brother safe. Everyone else, you know what to do." Captain looked at them, before nodding.

"Alright. But if things start to go south, you know what to do."

****Location: The Cloning Facility, Earth-802****

"So, is this the place?" Billy asked as he, Kaine, and Jessica sat perched upon the Baxter Building, which was rumored to be the cloning facility.

"Yes. We're going to sneak in and find a way to destroy the facility, then get back to Earth-13. Speaking of which, have you heard from the others?" Jessica asked as she got out her watch. Ben checked his but shook his head.

"It looks like the coms are down. Maybe we can get the wifi password?" He joked, earning a look from Kaine and Jessica. "Sorry, carry on."

"I'm sure there's some sort of kill switch in the facility just in case they need to prevent someone from getting their hands on whatever's inside. We need to find it and activate it." Jessica said as she pulled her mask on. "I figured the best way to enter is through the vents. Everyone turn your watches on silent, then we go." Jessica walked over to a vent and kicked it open before sliding inside.

"So much for sneaking in," Ben said before crawling in the vent, Kaine following close by.

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-13Earth-001****

"Let's go over the plan one more time. Once we arrive, we try to sneak into their headquarters. Try to avoid combat at all costs, as the Inheritors can and will steal your life force. We find Karn, and we kill him. Understood?" The Spidermen nodded as Superior spoke. "Good. We're just about here. Get ready to get your hands dirty."

"If I may interject, that doesn't sound like anything Spider-Man would say." Bora said, holding two large knives as Brix appeared with his lasso. "More importantly, we don't appreciate your plans to kill our brother, even if he is an utter failure. So sorry to cut your party short, but you're not going anywhere."

"Okay, you caught us red handed. Since we're not going anywhere, are we having a tea party? Maybe even a game of charades?" Spider-Ham asked, leaving wet footmarks as he walked up to Brix and Bora. "I'm sure even- whoah!" Spider-Ham ducked as Bora's knives passed over his head.

"You talk too much for a pig, especially since they shouldn't talk at all." Bora sneered as she dragged her knives together before running at them. She let out a small gasp of surprise as her knives flew out of her hands, and into the claw of SP/dr, who floated in the small space of the tunnel.

"Magnet hands, pretty cool right?" Penny asked from inside SP/dr as it crushed the knives before dropping it. Bora growled as she withdrew two more knives. SP/dr outstretched its hand, a low humming noise emitting from it as the center glowed blue. This time, the knives had no reaction.

"Pure vibranium. Pretty neat isn't it?" Bora said, the blades emitting a low hum as she swung at Spider-Ham once more, who swung his large hammer in hopes of blocking it. Half of the hammer's head fell to the ground as Spider-Ham stared at what was left of his hammer, gulping.

"Oh dear. I may have left my other hammers at home. Anyone else have ideas?" Spider-Ham asked as he jumped back, landing on Noir's shoulder.

"Yeah. We play hide and seek." Cindy swung over the Spiders as she kicked Bora through the portal, going through with her. Brix looked behind him, then back before he too was launched through the portal, the rest of the Spiders following. As they phased through, the scenery momentary took away their breaths. Large ruins filled the land to the brim, the stench of smoke and dust in the air.

"Looks like my old place," Noir joked dryly as he swung over to Brix dodging the lasso and punching him in the face. Brix grabbed his nose, mumbling a few colorful words before leaping back to Bora, who threw her knives at Cindy.

"Not bad, Spider!" Bora said as her knives flew back into her hands. Brix landed next to her, his lasso cracking in the air as he gave the Spiders a devilish grin.

"So, are we ready for round two?" Brix asked, cracking his whip.

"Superior, Captain has fallen. The safehouse isn't safe! I have to go back!" Cindy shouted before jumping through a portal. Brix and Bora gave each other a look, before quickly following.

"I want to be there, Morlun doesn't deserve all the fun!" Bora shouted as she jumped in the portal, Brix quickly following. The other Spiders stood there, watching the portal close.

"Was that a bait, or..." Peter B. began as he watched Superior call for a portal.

"We need to go back," Superior finished as a portal of their own opened. "The Inheritors can wait, but we need to make sure the others are alright."

"And what if it was just a bait?" Miguel asked, stopping right in front of the portal.

"Then we wasted valuable time."

****Location: New York City, Earth-13****

"This is quite pitiful, really." Morlun said as he kicked Spider-Cop into the side of a building, Old Man and Last Stand both on the ground, groaning. "I expected more from Spidermen like you. Especially one with a giant... robot." Morlun kicked over what was left of Leopardon, Takuya's robot.

"You know, it's really rude to come to someone's home uninvited." Billy sat perched on the rooftop, his costume in tatters. "It's time someone taught you some manners."

"Oh, and who's that?" Morlun asked, a smirk on his mouth. A tiny dart flew in the air, hitting Morlun square in the back. He turned around to find Spider-Cyborg there, breathing heavily as he held up a shaking finger. Morlun grabbed the dart and dropped it to the ground, chuckling. "And what was that supposed to be? Tranquilizers don't work on me."

"Oh no. That was just a distraction." Captain Universe launched himself at Morlun, firing a white and orange beam straight through his chest. Morlun fell to the ground, unmoving as Captain Universe landed.

"Nice job, Cap." Billy said, managing a weak salute. Captain nodded, before looking at the other Spidermen. "Billy, get the others and get out of here. There's no telling if-"

"Benjy!" May screamed as Captain Universe turned to find Daemos holding a crying Benjy, with Solus standing next to him.

"Get your hands off of that boy!" Old Man Spider shouted as he leapt at Daemos, who stepped aside, ramming his knee into Daemos' back. The Spider sprawled onto the floor, unmoving as Daemos walked through the portal, leaving Solus standing there. Solus jumped in the air, sailing a few yards before landing in front of Captain, the concrete cracking below his feet.

"Captain Universe. I'm sure you know who I am," Solus said as he cracked his knuckles, eyes glinting red.

"Solus. Father of the Inheritors." Captain Universe said as his hands began to glow, orange and white rings forming around his hands. "I guess it's a pleasure?"

"I'm flattered," Solus growled as he leaped towards Captain Universe, his fist beginning to glow red. Captain Universe's fist met with Solus', waves of energy rolling out from the collision. Soon their other fists connected, having a similar reaction. During the fight, Billy ran over to Old Man Spider, gently rolling him onto his back.

"Hey there, sir. Everything is going to be okay," Billy wheezed as he called for a portal before raising his watch. "I need medica-"

"No," Old Man Spider said, his voice barely above a whisper. "There's no need for that."

"Don't be silly, Old Man. We're getting you out of here, just like the rest of us." Billy said angrily, his face showing concern through the tattered mask.

"No," Old Man said as he pulled off his mask. "The Scion. The Other. The Bride. They're... All that matter. Keep them safe. Or this's all for nothing."

"What? I don't understand," Billy said, his voice starting to panic as the time between Old Man's every breath grew longer and longer.

"Tell Miles Morales... He... knows." Old Man gasped as he looked into the sky.

"What's your name, Old Man." Billy said, looking at his glazed eyes. "Every hero deserves to be remembered."

"Hah. You'll know my name soon enough. But now... the others." Old Man Spider fell silent, his eyes open, reflecting the light of the sky above. Billy took a shaky breath as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Spider-Cyborg standing there, a serene expression on his face.

"It's time to go, Billy. The others are waiting." Billy nodded as he picked up Old Man Spider, the mask resting on his chest as he carried him through the portal.

"You'll never win." Captain growled as he crossed his arms, blocking a punch from Solus. Solus laughed as he threw a barrage of strikes, each being parried by Captain.

"So, Captain. Do you know what the Enigma Force runs on?" Solus asked, grabbing Captain by his throat. "To answer your question, it runs on Life Force. And what am I capable of stealing? Coincidence? I think not." Solus let out a roar as his eyes glowed orange, his hands beginning to glow as small beads of energy shifted from Captain Universe over to Solus. Captain screamed as he thrashed around, the small beads turning into a steady stream. In a matter of minutes, Solus sniffed as he dropped the limp body of Captain Universe onto the ground.

"So. This is the power that killed my children." Solus said, looking at white and orange rings forming around his wrist.

"Not all of them," Morlun grumbled, slowly standing up as he looked at the large black mark on his chest. "Now, the time for the destruction of The Great Web has come."

"The second phase?" Solus asked as he absorbed the rings, his eyes glowing.

"Yes. The Annihlation."


	10. Chapter Ten: End of The Beginning

****Location: The Cloning Facility, Earth-802****

"Alright, what's next?" Ben whispered as they climbed through the vents, peeking through occasional slants. "This doesn't look like a cloning facility at all. More like a thirty-five-story tall office building."

"Do you ever shut up? The Ben in my universe talked less in his whole life than you did in ten minutes." Kaine growled silently as he stopped at a vent, peering through. "Found it." Ben and Jessica crawled over to the vent, looking through.

"Are there that many clones in there?" Ben asked as he raised his leg to kick the vent, but stopped vent Jessica raised her hand.

"Wait, I hear someone. Quiet." Jessica whispered as they watched a cell open, and Jennix walking out as he looked around the lab. Footsteps echoed from the other end of the hallway as Daemos walked over.

"I have retrieved the Scion. What about you? Seems like you ran into a bit of trouble," Daemos sneered as he handed a towel to Jennix. "You weren't always the fighting type."

"That you are right, brother. I'm done with fighting. I will only from a distance. Call me what you will, but I'm finished." Jennix said as he put on a lab coat, before walking over to a computer. "Now with the Scion, we only need to retrieve The Other, and The Bride. Go, Morlun and Solus will be waiting. Their victory over Captain Universe will be a great victory for our cause."

"What? Captain Universe is dead?" Ben whispered, his voice shaking. Kaine and Jessica didn't respond but chose instead to continue listening.

"Let us go to Loomworld. We will celebrate our victory there." Daemos said, earning a nod from Jennix before they opened a portal, walking through it. Ben waited until the portal closed, before kicking the vent open and climbing out.

"Are you an idiot? What if there's someone else here?" Kaine whispered harshly as Ben hopped down into the lab, walking over to the control panel. Jessica and Kaine climbing out of the vent after a few seconds.

"For a man who can create countless clones of himself and others, the programming is pretty basic." Ben muttered as he began to type into the computer, scrolling through countless programs.

"Since when were you a computer geek?" Kaine asked as he looked at the tubes.

"May have taken a class or two in school," Ben replied, continuing to search the computer as Jessica and Kaine walked around the lab.

"Huh. They were cloning Spidermen as well," Jessica said, looking at tubes which contained clones of countless Spidermen. "I wonder what they were used for."

"Probably for target practice," Kaine said dryly before looking at Ben. "How's our computer geek doing?"

"Found it." Ben said as he pulled up a tab onto the screen.

"What is that exactly?" Jessica asked as she walked over.

"The termination button," Ben replied simply as he typed a few words into the program. Red lights began to flash as a monotone voice began to sound throughout the facility.

"Termination program has been activated. Building will begin to lockdown in ten seconds." Ben looked back at Jessica and Kaine, raising his hands.

"Guess it was that easy. So, let's move." Ben said as clapped his hands together and began to walk away.

"Did you not hear the part about the building locking down in ten seconds?" Kaine asked, firing a web at a window, the fibers momentarily blocking the thick sheet plate from sliding over the space. "Let's go. We don't know how much time we have before the whole place blows up." Kaine and Jessica began to swing over to the window, Ben following close behind.

"Spider-Man." Ben turned around to find a row of Spider-Clones swinging towards him.

"We got company!" Ben shouted as he fired webs at them with his free hand, Kaine and Jessica landing at the window.

"The window won't hold much longer! Everyone get through, then make sure nothing else comes out!" Jessica shouted as she crawled through the slowly closing gap. Kaine followed, before turning around.

"Ben let's g- Ben, what are you doing!" Kaine shouted angrily, as Ben was still far back, fighting the four Spidermen by himself. "We have to go, now! The place is going to blow!"

"I was stalling for you guys, we wouldn't have made it! I'll be there in a second!" Ben said as he downed the last Spider-Man before swinging towards the window. Kaine webbed the window, but this time the webs began to snap as the barricade continued to move down.

"Help me hold it open!" Jessica shouted to Kaine as they both pulled up, barely stopping the movement as Ben reached the window.

"Thanks guys, I appre-" His voice turned into a shout as he was pulled back into the lab, four webs attached to his back. Then, the first explosion went off, the force of it sending Kaine and Jessica into the air, the last open window slamming shut. Soon the second explosion came, followed by a third, then fourth, until the building was in flames and ruins. Kaine and Jessica crashed into the ground, groaning as smoke and dust filled the air.

"Ben..." Jessica mumbled, her voice numb as she watched the remainder of the cloning facility crumble into the ground.

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-001Earth-3145****

"You can't run forever!" Brix shouted as he and Bora chased Cindy in the portal, which was like running in a loop. Cindy fired webs at them, but they were always sliced apart by Bora.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the Spidermen on your planet?" Cindy shouted back as she evaded Brix's lasso with ease.

"I mean, Captain Universe is dead, and we get to kill Spidermen. What's better than that?" Bora shouted as she threw her knives at Cindy, who dodged them. The knives flew back, Cindy barely dodging them this time as she continued running. She could see the portal opening on the other side. Leaping through, she landed in the middle of a desert. Her spider senses filled her head, letting her know there was heavy radiation on this planet. Covering herself with webs, she waited for Brix and Bora. Sure enough, Brix appeared through the portal. To Cindy's surprise, Brix immediately fell over, his body going limp.

"Brix you idiot!" Cindy heard Bora scream as he was slowly dragged through the portal as it closed. Cindy kept a mental note that their weakness was radiation. Something that they'd probably need in the future. After properly layering herself with webs to protect herself from the radiation, she pulled up her watch to call for a portal.

"What do you mean portal unavailable?" Cindy whispered to herself as she smacked her watch, trying to call for another portal. "And more importantly, where am I?"

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-001Earth-13****

"Did Captain really die?" Peni asked Noir as she leaned against SP/dr.

"No, I'm sure he's fine." Noir said reassuringly as he looked over at Peter B. "Are the communications still down?"

"Yep. Even with my middle-aged man knowledge, I can't get it to work." He joked as he sat down.

"We're about to arrive. You all stay here and get ready to open another portal if things aren't good." Superior said as he began to walk towards the opening. Suddenly, everyone's watches started beeping as Billy's voice filled their ears.

"To anyone whose coms are working. Captain Universe has fallen, the safehouse is lost. Head to The Hub, we'll rendezvous there then discuss what to do next." The message ended, leaving the Spidermen in complete silence.

"So he's really dead." Spider-Ham said as he hugged his knees, rolling back and forth. A wave of fear and uneasiness seemed to roll over everyone as Superior walked through the portal, before peeking his head back in.

"Alright, everyone, it's safe. We're going to hop over to another portal and head over to The Hub." The others nodded as they walked through the portal and into the other one. In the distance, Morlun stood on top of a building, watching as the portal closed.

"Solus, shall we pursue?" He asked, the black hole in his chest almost completely gone.

"No. I have a feeling they'll bring the fight to us. We will go back to Loomworld and prepare for the attack." Solus responded, before he walked to the edge of the building, a portal opening at the last second, which he walked into.

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-802Earth-001****

"To anyone whose coms are working. Captain Universe has fallen, the safehouse is lost. Head to The Hub, we'll rendezvous there then discuss what to do next." Kaine turned his watch off, angrily staring off into the distance.

"We should head back to the others," Jessica said, her voice raspy. Kaine didn't respond for a while, but eventually he spoke.

"I'm going to the Inheritors whether you like it or not. I'm going to make them regret ever messing with us. You're welcome to join or leave, it won't affect me either way." Kaine spat, before closing his eyes, leaning against the invisible wall of the portal they were traveling in.

"Alright, then I'm going with you." Jessica said, earning a surprised look from Kaine. "I'd rather stick with you to make sure you don't kill yourself, then sit back at The Hub, wondering if I'm going to lose another friend."

"Okay, then buckle up. We're going in for one hell of a ride." Kaine said as he stood up, the portal opening in front of them.

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588****

The Spidermen gathered in the hub, Six-Armed Spider-Man, Captain Spider, Spider-Monkey, and Old Man Spider all placed in tubes. They were to be returned to their respective dimensions once the battle with the Inheritors ended. They hung their heads, silently mourning before Billy gently pulled the covers over the tubes.

"I just received contact from Superior's party, they're on their way here. Peter's group is going to recruit a few more Spidermen, then they'll come back as well.

No response from Jessica's group." Billy said, holding an ice pack against his black eye. "We mourn the loss of our soldiers and friends, but we must continue what we started. Once everyone is well rested, we'll configure a plan once we receive intel from the other groups. For now, we rest."

"What about Benjy?" May asked, her eyes puffy from crying.

"We'll find him and rescue him. We have lost enough of our friends, I won't allow us to lose any more." Billy said reassuringly. "Rest well. Tomorrow is a new day, and we'll need everything we got."

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

"This place just screams gothic," Jessica muttered as she and Kaine swung towards a tall looming building amongst heaps of rubble.

"I wouldn't mind a little sunshine, to be honest." Kaine grumbled as he and Jessica landed in front of the tall building.

"So, what's your plan, or are we on some suicide mission to try and fight the Inheritors?" Jessica asked Kaine as she adjusted her mask.

"Well, things are different now that you've tagged along. The plan is for you to stay hidden and let me do my thing." Kaine said, smiling to himself as Jessica turned to look at him.

"You're crazy if you even remotely think I'm going to let you do that." Jessica hissed.

"Do me a favor and follow my orders for once," Kaine growled as a portal opened in front of the building, Solus and Morlun stepping out. Kaine began to walk over, ignoring Jessica who tried to grab him, hissing some very constructive statements. Once Kaine reached hearing distance, Morlun and Solus turned to face him.

"Ah, we have a visitor. Would you like to do the honors, father?" Morlun asked, sneering at Kaine, who stopped walking just a few feet in front of them.

"You killed my friend." Kaine spat, his fists clenched as his muscles began to grow slightly, his chest expanding. "And for that, you'll die. Both of you."

"Sorry, but your little super serum won't help your chances with beating us." Solus growled, orange and white balls glowing in his palms as he launched them at Kaine.

"Pitiful." Kaine growled back, deflecting the orbs into the sky, two large explosions quickly following. "I should have gotten rid of you before all this mess even happened." Eight legs sprouted from Kaine's back, and long fangs grew out of his mouth as he began to grow, until he became a large spider.

"It is time for the Inheritors to end," Kaine growled, causing Solus to smile.

"Seems like we have found our second totem. The Other, the pleasure is mine." Solus said, faking a bow before leaping at The Other, his fists glowing blue. "It has been too long since I've fought such a formidable opponent!" The Other stood still, before brown rods extended from its mouth, impaling Solus, lifting him up into the air. Solus looked at The Other, his orange eyes beginning to flare, then they went dim. Morlun shouted in anger as he ran forward, ripping one of the rods out of Solus.

"You will die for what you have done!" Morlun screamed, ramming the rod through The Other's chest, its green eyes going dark. Solus fell to the ground, unmoving as The Other crashed down with him.

"No!" Jessica screamed as she ran towards Morlun, her hands glowing blue with electricity. Morlun turned around, grabbing her by neck and lifting her up in the air, absorbing enough of her life force to kill her venom shots.

"What do we have here? I knew he was too smart enough to not come here by himself." Morlun said as he walked over to Kaine, the brown rod still in his chest as he grabbed him the throat as well. "We have two of the three required Totems to destroy the Multiverse."

"Might as well kill me, because I'm not one of them. Just let Kaine go," Jessica spat at Morlun, before giving Kaine a worried look, the Spider barely breathing.

"No. You, Jessica, are going to help me find the final Spider."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Edge of The Spiderverse

****Location: The Wasteland, Earth-3145****

"Does this go on forever?" Cindy muttered, before seeing a half-destroyed city ahead of her. "Well that's convenient." Her Spider-Sense let her know the radiation was fading as she stepped closer and closer to the city. Tearing the webs off her, she began to swing her way towards one of the few remaining buildings.

"For the last time, I'm not coming with you." Cindy almost slipped off her web when she heard the voice. Turning her head, she saw a sight that almost made her laugh.

"Hey! Over here!" Cindy shouted as she swung over, earning shocked glances from Peter's recruitment party and the assumed Spider-Man they were talking to. She landed on the rooftop, walking over to them. "So, how are the recruitments going?"

"Not so good, as you can see." Gwen muttered while watching Peter talk to an old man.

"Most of the recruits were gone when we arrived at their universes, most likely the Inheritors." Miles said. "He's the first out of eight that we've found, and he wants no part in the war."

"Please, Ben. The extinction of the entire Multiverse is at stake as we speak," Peter begged at a grimy looking Ben Parker.

"Look, I'm not going. I'm done being Spider-Man. I've failed to protect my wife, my nephew, and the rest of New York. I had great power, and it came with great responsibility. I couldn't handle it then, then how can I handle it now?" Ben asked, letting out a tired sigh as he sat back in his chair.

"You may think you're not able to do anything, but you're wrong. We need as much help as we can get, Ben. Please, help us fight the Inheritors. The entire Multiverse is at stake," Peter said. Ben shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I can't do that." Ben replied, before everyone's watched began to ring.

"To anyone whose coms are working. Captain Universe has fallen, the safehouse is lost. Head to The Hub, we'll rendezvous there then discuss what to do next." Ben's voice crackled through the watches before ending abruptly. Ben stood up, patting Peter on the shoulder.

"Go, you're needed elsewhere to do what I couldn't. I won't come with you, but if anyone comes, they won't get anything out of me." Peter have Ben a nod before calling for a portal.

"Alright, everyone. Let's move out." Peter said as the portal opened, and everyone began to walk through. Peter turned to face Ben who was sitting in his chair, watching them leave. "If you ever change your mind, we'll have a watch for you too."

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

Jessica paced around in her cell, blue sparks jumping around her fingers as she punched the wall angrily. She sat down on the floor, resting her head on her arms as she closed her eyes. She looked up slowly when the cell door opened, her face turning into a frown behind the mask.

"Whatever you want, I'm not giving it to you." Jessica growled as Morlun stepped inside. The Inheritor raised his hands as he stopped walking, just a few feet in front of Jessica.

"This cell is quite boring, let's take a walk, shall we?" Morlun asked as he stepped outside the cell, looking back. Jessica gave him a look, before slowly standing up and walking out. Hopefully she could find something that would assist the others against the Inheritors.

"Is Kaine okay?" She asked, unable to keep the question down any longer. Morlun glanced sideways, before giving her a shrug.

"Your friend is alive, for the greater purpose." Morlun replied, causing Jessica to stop walking, crossing her arms.

"The greater purpose, meaning you and your crazy family destroying our homes and killing our friends?" Jessica snapped back, anger in her voice. Morlun sighed, shaking his head.

"That's not it. Well, not entirely." Morlun said as he continued walking, forcing Jessica to walk beside him to keep listening. "You see, there are alternative timelines for every outcome possible, and you know one thing that has remained the same in every timeline?" Jessica shook her head, causing Morlun to chuckle.

"Well, it seems like you'll find out soon enough. Let's just say that I won't make the same mistake my other counterparts made." Morlun shouted as he swung his fist at Jessica, who ducked just as it was buried in the wall right where she was.

"I thought we were taking a walk!" She shouted webbing up Morlun's hands before bolting down the hallway. Morlun let out an angry roar as he ripped the webbing off and ran after Jessica.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I won't let my destiny be stopped by you and your Spidermen!" Morlun leapt towards Jessica, who spun around, blue electricity firing out of her fingers. The venom shots were enough to momentarily stun Morlun, while Jessica ran into a room. She threw anything she could over the door, in hopes of preventing him from entering. After pulling a bookcase over the entrance, she let out a small sigh before turning around. Her hands fell to her sides as she found herself staring at a thin white-haired man bound by chains, blue and orange essence floating around him.

"Jessica Drew, took you long enough." The man rasped, adjusting his position to get a better look at her, the chains clinking and dragging across the floor. "I'm sure you are aware of the situation of the Multiverse."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, who are you?" Jessica asked as she walked closer to the man, but still stayed a good distance away from him.

"Ah, right. In this multiverse I'm known as the Master Weaver. I have been captured and restrained by the Inheritors, who used me to travel around the Multiverse and learn about the Prophecy." The Master Weaver said as he spun blue fibers with his fingers.

"So, I'm assuming I was supposed to run into you?" Jessica asked, watching the Master Weaver rearrange the fibers into a web made of countless other ones.

"Precisely. I had to rearrange The Great Web so you could find me. We don't have much time." The Master Weaver said as four scrolls appeared in the air. "Hurry up and send these over to your friends. I can make your watch work for a minute or two, which should give you enough time to get to them."

"I... thank you," Jessica said as she retrieved the scrolls. "I'll come back with the others and get you out of here, I promise." The Master Weaver chuckled as he opened a portal, which hummed weakly.

"Go, now." The Master Weaver wheezed as sweat began to form on his forehead. Jessica didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly went through the portal, the small gate closing just as Morlun burst through the door.

"Where is she?!" He roared, knocking over shelves, sending books and papers flying. The Master Weaver remained silent, looking at Morlun behind the mask on his face. "Weaver, you tell me where she is right now."

"I'm afraid I haven't talked to this girl that you are searching for." The Master Weaver replied, folding his hands. Morlun let out a low growl as his eyes began to glow orange.

"You're going to tell me where she went, or you won't spin another thread."

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588****

"Any news of the others?" Gwen asked Billy as the rest of the Spiders exited the portal. Billy shook his head as he looked at his watch.

"Ever since they left on their mission, I haven't heard from Ben, Kaine, or Jessica. Ben's watch went out first. Kaine and Jessica's went out a few minutes later. They may have entered a dead zone." Billy said as he looked over at the others. "How about your recruitment mission?"

"It was a fail. We went zero for eight. Seven were either missing or dead, and the eighth didn't want to come." Gwen said, pulling off her mask and lowering her hood. "All we can hope is-"

"Hello?" Jessica's voice emitted from Miguel's watch, her voice choppy and full of static.

"Jessica?" Miguel asked, fidgeting his watch to try and strengthen the signal.

"Hey, nice to see you too. Look..." Her voice cut out, being replaced with white noise before the signal grew stronger. "So, I'll be there in a few minutes. See you." The call ended, leaving the others standing there, looking at Miguel.

"I wasn't able to make out most of what she said, but from what I've heard, she's coming back." Miguel said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "No word on Kaine or Ben."

"I... I'm sure they're alright, everyone." May spoke suddenly, some of the uneasiness in the room dissipating. "Once we all rendezvous, we'll head over to the Inheritors and make everything right."

"May is right." Billy said as he opened a hologram through his watch. "We've learned that the Inheritors are prone to radiation. Earth-3145 is a planet overrun with it, the only safe point being where the recruitment party met Ben. We will find a way to get the Inheritors and leave them at the tower, where they won't die, but they won't be able to hurt anyone."

"I say we storm the Inheritors and get rid of them once and for all." Superior said, his wrist gauntlets reflecting the small rays of sunlight that shone through the curtains. "We've let them kill too many Spidermen. It's time for us to put an end to them, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"We are not going to kill them. That's against our principles," Peter replied hotly, obviously angered by Superior's decision.

"What principles?" Superior sneered, crossing his arms as he stepped up to Peter. "Ever since those Inheritors have started their little hunt, they've been killing Spidermen left and right. I say we give them a taste of their own medicine, restore balance in the Great Web, then we all head back to our homes. Simple."

"Except it isn't simple," Peter spat back, his mask emitting a glare as he crossed his arms. "It takes five of us to fight one of them. And it doesn't help that they can literally drain the life out of us. We need to play it safe and smart. We can still win by infiltrating the castle, not storming it."

"Do they always argue like this?" Miles asked, whispering to Gwen as they stood in the back of the room.

"I guess so," she replied, before walking back as a portal opened up, everyone in the room looking over as Jessica stumbled out. Miguel rushed over, helping her up as the portal closed behind her.

"Hey, what happened?" Miguel asked as he helped her into a chair. Jessica shuddered as she placed four scrolls onto the counter in front of her.

"There's too much I have to tell you. Is Cindy here? I need to speak with her first." Jessica said, pulling off her mask as she brushed her hair back.

"Cindy?" Billy called, receiving no response, before he looked back. "Where did she go?"

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

Cindy sat perched on the tall building that the Inheritors were in, pulling her mask up to her nose. In front of her stood Verna, who maintained the usual 'I should be sleeping instead of dealing with you' look.

"You're foolish to come here." Verna snarled. "Your little mission to save everyone has come to an end. Thanks to you, we have everything we need to destroy the Great Web."

"How? Sorry to break it to you, Miss, but I don't have any sort of doomsday device on me." Cindy replied, shrugging half heartedly.

"Ah, that's the thing." Verna said, smiling as Brix appeared behind Cindy, striking her across the head, while Bora caught her unconscious body. "You are the doomsday device."

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588****

"So you're saying that these three Totems can cause the destruction of the The Great Web?" Billy asked Jessica as he read one of the scrolls.

"Then if what you're saying is true, the Inheritors have Benjy and Kaine. That's two of the three." Peter said, setting the scroll he was reading down on the table.

"Hey, guys. Cindy's tracker went out." Miguel said as he looked at his watch.

"Where did you last see her?" Jessica asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Loomworld. They have her." Miguel said, a grim expression on his face. "They have all the Totems."

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

Cindy groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, sitting up in a small cell. Looking over, she found an injured Kaine who was cradling a sleeping Benjy.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Kaine muttered, not losing his attitude despite everything that happened. It sort of made Cindy feel hopeful that everything might be okay, and also made her want to smack him in the face.

"Nice to see you too." Cindy said as she crouched in front of him, looking at the red bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. "How're you doing?"

"Could be better. A strawberry milkshake would be nice right now." He grumbled, readjusting his arm to give Benjy a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Yeah, that does sound good right now." Cindy said as she spun a tightly woven bandage. "Let me change the bandage."

"Nah. I'm fine, don't want to wake-" Cindy leaned in, her face next to his.

"What intel you go so far?" She whispered, gently tearing the old bandage off.

"The twins are on either side of the entrance. They don't have any cameras or monitors, but if we cause any commotion, we may be dead sooner than we want." Kaine whispered back, hissing as the cloth was pulled off the sticky wound.

"Sorry," she mumbled a little louder as she layered the silk bandage on his wound before she began to wrap it around his shoulder. Then in a much quiet voice, she asked, "Does your watch work?"

"Nope." Kaine winced again, "Could you make that thing any tighter?"

"Sorry." She replied again as she finished replacing the bandage, gently patting him on the shoulder, slipping a small device into his hands. "I sent a distress signal. The others should be making a plan to rescue us. Put this in your ear." She was cut off when Brix and Bora walked into the cell.

"Morlun wants to speak with you." Brix and Bora said simultaneously, looking at Cindy. She glanced at Kaine before standing up and following them out of the cell. Once they left, Kaine raised his hand to his ear and turned on the earpiece.

"Alright, I'm connected."

****Location: New York City, Earth-3123****

"Please, spare Ben and Peter. Take me instead!" Karn stood in front of the May Reilly of that universe, holding Ben and Peter.

"And why do you think I'd take you instead? These two can supply with energy for a while." Karn said.

"I suggest you let them both go before we have to take things into our own hands." Miles said as he hopped down from the ceiling. Karn turned around, a low growl emitting from the mask.

"We?" He asked, pushing Ben and Peter towards May before turning around to face Miles.

"Yes, we." Gwen said as the rest of the Spider Army walked through the portal, into the room. "So. You willing to talk, or do we have to use Spider-Ham?"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Beginning of The End

****Location: New York City, 3123 ****

Karn turned towards the Spider Army, his mask hiding whatever expression was on his face. He took a few menacing steps towards Miles, a bladed staff materializing in his hands.

"You've made a mistake coming here." Karn growled, spinning the staff around before planting it into the floor.

"Karn, son of Solus and Matriarch. Brother of Morlun, Bora, Brix, Daemos, Jennix, and Verna. You were cast out of the Inheritors and forced to wear a mask after your mother died while trying to capture the Master Weaver." Jessica stepped to the front of the group, everyone else falling silent as she spoke. "All your family has ever done is punish and oppress you. Why do you keep working for them?"

"I made a promise to avenge my mother and to earn my place back in the Inheritors." Karn growled as the staff flew out of Miles' hands and into his. "Thanks to you all, once I absorb all of your life forces, they will greet me at home with open arms."

"They're using you, Karn. I know that's not what you want to realize, but it's the truth." Jessica asked. "I talked to the Master Weaver, and he told me what happens to you." This seemed to catch Karn's interest as he didn't make any movement towards them, waiting for her to continue.

"He said that if things continue to go the way they're going, Morlun will absorb your life force in order to fight us and he will fail. Don't you see? Even after everything you did to redeem yourself, you're going to be tossed aside again. Help us stop your family from destroying everything you've worked for, and everything we care about." Karn fell silent, no one making a sound until he finally looked up, his staff disappearing.

"The Master Weaver has been killed. If you want to get moving, now's the time." Karn said.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Superior asked Jessica, who pressed a button on her watch.

"We're going to have to." Jessica replied before she took a step forward as the portal opened. "You heard him, let's go. But I'd like to make a quick stop first."

****Location: The Wasteland, Earth-3145 ****

Ben sat in his rocking chair, staring into the cloudy sky, sighing quietly. He slowly stood up as the air parted in front of him, a portal opening as Jessica stepped out, followed by Peter, Superior, and the rest of the Spider Army. Peter walked up to Ben, holding out a watch, offering it to him. Ben looked at it, a small sigh leaving him.

"Why'd you come back?" Ben asked.

"I told you, Ben. I'll still have a watch for you." Peter replied, still holding out the watch. Ben shook his head as he began to sit back down, when Superior angrily pushed his way in front of Peter.

"You listen here. We're wasting valuable time because everyone insisted to come back and give you a chance to join them. Yeah you messed up, but you have a chance to redeem your sorry ass. You still have your powers, which means you still have responsibilities. So, if I were you, I'd get off that chair and come fight so the other Bens don't have to deal with what you had to deal with." Superior said, his voice firm and set. Ben looked at Superior, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

"You sound like my Peter, well I guess that's because you are Peter." Ben said as he paused before taking the watch, putting it on his wrist. "Okay, I'll come. You're right, it's time to make things right."

"Great, now let's get going. Portals are closing left and right, we need to get to Loomworld as soon as possible.

****Location: The Meeting Place ****

"I have made my decision." The Weavers of the Multiverse gathered around as the One Above All spoke. "The threat to the other multiverses has a chance to be stopped."

"Are you saying you don't have to eradicate this universe we speak of?" A weaver asked.

"Yes. The timeline has returned to a point where it may not pose a threat to the other universes. Hopefully it will stay that way." The One Above All replied.

"What is this danger from this multiverse that threatens others?" Another weaver asked.

"This multiverse could collide with another multiverse, two of completely different origin. The collision itself would disrupt the balance of space and time, and there's no telling what will happen inside the two multiverses. The distortion of the timeline is dangerous enough, but a collision would be catastrophic." The One Above All held a glowing orb, showing the Spider Army and Karn traveling in the Great Web, heading towards Earth-001. "Things are beginning to fall back in place, and let's hope it stays that way."

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001****

Morlun stood on the balcony, holding a purple crystal that rested in a capsule. Jennix walked over, staring into the sunset.

"How is our progress with the clone machine?" Morlun asked as he set the crystal down in a case. "I understand the destruction of the laboratory set you back greatly, but have you recovered any of the data?"

"No. The defense system destroyed everything inside the lab. It'll take me a week or two to get a capsule running before we can bring father back." Jennix said as he picked up the case before, he walked back inside the building, the echo of his footsteps slowly fading away. Morlun looked at the sky before he slowly turned around as Karn materialized behind him.

"Brother." Karn said, dipping his head slightly.

"What brings you here?" Morlun asked, his voice icy.

"I have brought someone that I thought you'd like to talk to." Karn stepped aside as Miles stepped out, hands bound behind him. Morlun raised an eyebrow, unable to contain the smile that appeared on his face.

"It seems like you are doing something right, for once. Well done." Morlun said before turning to Miles, an evil sneer on his face.

"Wait!" Miles said, Morlun stopping momentarily.

"What is it?" Morlun growled, orange light beginning to emit from his eyes. Miles lifted a hand out of the restraint, placing it on Morlun's shoulder.

"Just wanted to say, hey." Blue light emitted from Mile's hand as bolts of energy traveled all around Morlun's body, the shock sending him flying off the balcony. Running into the building, he was met by Jessica, Gwen, and Miguel.

"We grabbed the case from Jennix. The others are searching for the rest of the Inheritors. We need to find Cindy, Kaine, and Benjy before it's too late." Jessica explained.

"I'll try to fight Morlun as long as I can. Hopefully it'll give you some time to carry out your plan while he absorbs my life force." Karn said, the staff appearing in his hand as it began to glow red.

"I don't think so. We'll fight him together. Trading lives really isn't our thing." Jessica said as she and Miguel stood next to Karn. "Gwen and Miles, go look for the others. Find a way to get them to the Wasteland. There should be a tower there where they can't leave due to the radiation, so they can't hurt anyone else."

"Got it." Gwen and Miles said before running inside the building just as Morlun rose to the balcony, eyes orange as the shoulder where Miles shocked him had a large burn mark on it.

"Brother. Karn. Come to my side so we can finally get rid of this scum that dare try to foil our plans." Morlun growled as he landed on the balcony, his feet hitting the ground with a soft thud.

"On your side, brother? For eons this family has spurned me. Shunned me. Brought me nothing but pain. I renounce my inheritance! From this day forth, I fight on the side of the righteous." Karn growled, launching himself at Morlun as he swung his staff, the end forming a two-pronged trident. Morlun intercepted the blow, catching the staff in his hands as he glared at Karn angrily.

"I expected more from you, brother. You have brought shame upon this family too many times. I will not allow that to happen again." Morlun grabbed Karn's mask, his hand glowing orange as he began to steal his life force. That abruptly stopped when Jessica landed a kick, sending him sprawling onto the floor as Miguel webbed him down. Jessica walked over, helping Karn up as Miguel webbed him a couple more times for safe measure.

"Thank you." Karn said, pressing the staff into the groumd to push himself up.

"Like I said, we don't trade lives." Jessica said as she patted his shoulder. "Let's go. We need to make sure the others are alright."

Billy crashed into the wall as Brix and Bora fought Noir, May, Anya, and Peter B. Kaine held his side and Benjy as Cindy helped guide him towards a portal that seemed to be spinning out of control. Brix through his lasso, catching Cindy on the wrist as Benjy was taken from Kaine by Bora.

"Thought sneaking away would work? Think again!" Brix said, laughing as he pulled on the lasso, causing Cindy to crash into Kaine, the two landing next to Billy.

"Thought we were stupid enough to try and run away in front of you? Think again!" Peter Porker shouted as he leapt out of Bora's arms, producing a wooden hammer as he bashed her on the head with it. "Blammo!"

"Go, now!" Anya shouted to May, who dashed inside the portal with the real Benjy, which closed behind her.

"I'll admit, that was smart." Brix said as he readied the lasso. "But don't expect that you'll be able to escape as well."

"Have you seen anyone yet?" Miles asked as he and Gwen ran down a hallway, looking in every possible direction in hopes of finding their friends.

"Nope, they must be farther down. We just need to find a way to get down there." Gwen replied as they slowed down, looking for any staircases. "I guess if we really needed to, we could crawl through a window."

"That won't be necessary." Daemos said as he stepped around the corner, followed by Verna. Miles stepped back raising his hands which clenched into fists. "Can't seem to catch a break, can you?"

"No thanks to you." Miles grumbled as he looked around for something to launch at them. Spotting a shelf, Miles fired two webs past Daemos and Verna, both hitting it as he pulled the web back towards him. The shelf fell but shattered as Daemos punched the wooden frame. At the same time, Verna ran towards Gwen, her fingers morphing into claws as she swung at her. Gwen stepped back, dodging as Miles swung towards Verna, kicking her into Daemos.

"We need to go find the others." Gwen said as she webbed Daemos to the wall, Miles doing the same to Verna.

"There's no use, Brix and Bora would have taken the Totems into the web. It's over." Daemos said, laughing as he struggled, trying to rip the web off him. Verna stayed silent, glaring at Miles and Gwen as they ran off, looking for a way to get to the other Spidermen. After they left, she extended her claws and began to saw at the webbing.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fight?" Brix asked as he stepped back, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

"In my defense, I would have worked out more if I knew I was going to be fighting a pair of psychopath twins." Peter B. fired back, regrouping with the others.

"I'm starting to think we may need more backup." Noir said, adjusting his goggles as he rolled up the sleeves of his coat. He turned around to find Gwen and Miles run into the room, followed by Jessica, Miguel, and Karn.

"Are you guys alright?" Jessica asked, glaring at Brix and Bora who grinned back.

"Yeah, but we may be in a bit of trouble." Peter B. said as Daemos, Verna, and Jennix entered the room. "The other half of the group went to the rendezvous point. We just have to lead the Inheritors over there."

"Sounds like a good plan. Any idea on how we're gonna get it to work?" Miguel asked as the five Inheritors began to close in on them.

"Ah, glad to see we're all back together again." Morlun said as he walked into the room. "I say we left on a bitter note. Let's fix that."

"Great, the whole party is here." Spider-Ham grumbled as he readied his hammer. "So, are we going to bash each other's heads in or what?"

"I guess we aren't going to walk away from this one without a couple scratches." Jessica sighed, sending Miguel a signal before running towards Brix and Bora, the other Spidermen running at different Inheritors. The already damaged room was trashed as people and objects crashed into the floor sand walls. Miles fell, looking up to find the tide turning against them, even with Karn helping them. Slowly standing up, he eyed the case that he had taken from Jennix, which was sitting on the ground.

"Hey, call a portal, I have an idea!" Miles called to Jessica as he grabbed the case, dodging one of Bora's knives which embedded itself into the wall. Jessica nodded as she pressed a button on her watch before catching Miguel, who was thrown at her by Daemos. Miles looked around, finding the Inheritors advancing on them quickly.

"Is the portal getting here anytime soon?" Miles asked nervously, it was now or never.

"I can't control the Great Web, Miles. Portals are closing left and right, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Jessica said, exasperated. Miles turned around to find Verna approaching Gwen, her hand beginning to glow orange. Seeing the portal open, Miles fired a web at Verna who dodged it, glaring at him.

"Hey, aren't you missing something?" Miles asked as he held up the case. He wasn't sure what was inside it, but he assumed it was important by the way it was being guarded. Verna snarled as she walked towards him, the orange from her hand fading and being replaced with claws.

"If you know what's best for you, give the case back now." Verna said as the other Inheritors saw what he was holding and began to advance on him. Miles ran to the portal, clutching the case as he entered it. His breath left him as the once peaceful scene now looked like it was falling apart, tears and gashes all along the vast space. Miles turned behind him to find the Inheritors entering through the portal one by one, the bait had worked.

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-001Earth-3145 ****

"Hey, I got all of the Inheritors after me. Are you ready?" Miles asked into his watch, sending the message to Peter. He waited but received no response. Turning around, he found that the Inheritors were getting closer and closer to him.

"Hey, anyone there? They're gaining on me." Miles called again, sending the message to everyone, but receiving nothing.

****Location: Loomworld, Earth-001 ****

"Did Miles get everyone through?" Peter B. asked as helped Noir up.

"I think so. Kid did a good job." Jessica said as she looked around, finding nothing in the air. "Hey, did the portal just close on us?"

"Coms are down as well." Miguel replied. "That means-"

"Miles is in there by himself with the Inheritors, and the others at Sims tower have no idea when Miles will get there." Gwen finished.

"I have an idea, but we have to act quick." Karn said as he walked over to another room. "The Master Weaver was killed, which is probably why your watches have been malfunctioning. I'll try to control the Great Web, hopefully letting you follow Miles. There, you can trap the Inheritors."

"Then once we're done, we'll come back and free you." Jessica said as she looked at Karn who shook his head.

"No. Once one binds themselves to the Great Web as the Master Weaver, they are to carry out the responsibility for the rest of their life. Don't try to tell me not to, I've been thinking about it, and I'm ready." Karn said. Jessica looked at him, before nodding.

"We'll need to intercept Miles somehow. We're too far away to be any help now, but-"

"A shortcut, got it." Karn said as he sat down. Blue light began to emit from him as he slowly began to float in the air, before he raised his hands, spinning orange fibers around in the air. Seconds later, a portal opened, now much brighter.

"Go." Karn said.

****Location: The Great Web, Earth-001Earth-3145****

"You can't run forever, Spider-Man!" Morlun shouted as Miles continued to run down the endless tunnel, breathing heavily as he clutched the case in his hands. His suit was torn in multiple places, and his mask hung loosely over his face. He let out a yelp as he rolled, barely evading another orange energy blast that was tossed at him.

"Don't you think this is a little overkill?" Miles yelled as he ducked again, dodging one of Bora's knives. He didn't wait for an answer as he saw an opening up ahead. All he could do is hope that the others were ready on the receiving end. Just as he reached the exit, he heard his coms come back on.

"Hey guys, anytime would be good."

****Location: The Wasteland, Earth-3145 ****

"Are they supposed to take this long?" Peni asked as she sat inside SP/dr, waiting with the others.

"Hey guys, anytime would be good." Peter said into his coms before a portal opened a few seconds later. Miles tumbled out, followed by the Inheritors as Peter shut the vault.

"What are you doing in there?!" Peter shouted at Miles who crawled back from the Inheritors.

"I was distracting them!" Miles shouted back as he opened the case, grabbing the purple crystal which rested in a vial. He held it in front of the Inheritors, who momentarily paused, all of them looking at the crystal. "Take one more step, and I break this!"

"Hurry, open the door!" Peni said to Peter who shook his head.

"No, don't worry. It'll only take a few more seconds." Peter replied.

"Few more seconds for wh-"

"You think I'm scared of you breaking the crystal?" Morlun sneered as he walked toward Miles, who raised the vial in front of him. "Even if you do break it, there's no getting out of here alive. You have my respect, taking a bold sacrifice for a petty cause."

"Does he always talk this much?" Miles asked he prepared to throw the vial.

"I thought Spider-Man doesn't kill? That crystal contains the soul of my father. Destroying it means you kill him." Morlun said, using the momentary distraction to dash forward, snatching the vile and grabbing Miles by his throat and lifting him up in the air. Miles kicked and thrashed as orange light began to emit from Morlun's palm, before it suddenly went out. Suddenly Morlun fell onto his knees as Miles stepped back, a visible smile on his face.

"Took long enough." Miles said as he watched the other Inheritors began to react to what Morlun was experiencing.

"What sort of trick is this?" Morlun growled as he slowly stood up. He raised his hand, growling as the once bright light emitting from his palm was now faint glow.

"Radiation. The only reason you aren't dying is because the bunker blocks out most of it." Peter said as Miles slipped out of the capsule before the door was shut again. "That way you won't die, but you won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"You won't be able to contain us forever, Spider-Man." Morlun growled as the rest of the Spider Army entered the room.

"Did we miss the party?" Spider-Ham asked as he walked over to the window of the capsule, blowing the Inheritors a raspberry. Miles looked at the crystal in his hand before handing it to Superior, who set it inside his gauntlet.

"Should we send them down?" Jessica asked as the Spiders looked at Peter. He nodded as he looked back at them.

"Well done, everyone, but there's much more that still needs to be done. The universes of the perished Spidermen don't have a protector anymore." Peter said as he called for a portal on his watch.

"Miguel and I will take care of that." Jessica said.

"I'd like to join also. My Earth gets kind of boring since Peter gets all the action." Anya said with a laugh.

"Sounds good. We'll go back to the Hub, where we can sort everything out." Peter said as the portal opened. Everyone nodded in agreement as the portal opened. One by one they walked through, until just a few remained.

"It was nice working with you." Noir said to Peni, Porker, Jessica, Miguel, Miles, Gwen, Peter B, Superior, and Peter.

"Hear hear!" Spider-Ham said as he climbed onto Noir's shoulder. "I volunteer to say an endless supply of dad jokes on the way back!"

"Hey, those are my thing." Peter B said, laughing as they walked through the portal, leaving Miles, Gwen, Peter, and Superior.

"Are you coming, Miles?" Gwen said as she stopped in front of the portal, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Miles replied, nodding at Gwen who walked through the portal. "So, this is it, I guess."

"Not entirely. We can still contact each other through the watches." Peter said as he looked at Superior. "You have something to say?"

"I... no. I'll explain it to you back at the Hub." Superior said before he walked through the portal. Peter looked at Miles, patting his shoulder.

"We should get going, Miles. The others are waiting." Peter said. Miles nodded and walked towards the portal, before he was stopped by Morlun.

"Hey, boy." Morlun called, smiling as Miles turned around. "Just remember, the hunt isn't over yet. This is the beginning of the end. We'll come back and kill everyone you care ab-" Morlun's voice was cut off as Peter pressed a button on the panel, the capsule lowering down into the bunker.

"Let's get going, they won't be able to hurt anyone else for as long as they live." Peter said, resting a hand on Miles' shoulder and guiding him through the portal.

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588 ****

"So, then I said, you have a moral backbone of a chocolate éclair!" Spider-Ham said as the others laughed, some finding it funny and others wanting to be polite. Miles stood in the back of the room, leaning against the counter, mask lifted to his nose so he could eat a slice of pizza. Gwen walked over, holding a can of soda as she leaned against the counter next to him.

"Sure feels a lot different when everything isn't in danger." She said jokingly. "Anyways, I'm going to leave for my universe now. Just wanted to say bye."

"You'll keep in touch?" Miles asked as he finished his pizza.

"Of course." Gwen said, rolling her eyes as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I'll see you around. 'Kay?"

"Sounds good." Miles said as he bumped fists with her, before watching her walk over to say goodbye to the others. He smiled to himself as he listened to the other Spidermen talking, laughing, and talking about their experiences with each other.

Life was good.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Homecoming

****Location: Brooklyn, New York, Earth-1610****

"So, you're saying you managed to do all that in just a span of a few minutes? Running from the Inheritors isn't that easy." Gwen laughed as they sat in a booth.

"Like Einstein said, time is relative." Miles replied.

"Speaking of time being relative, all of this with the Inheritors... it all happened so quickly." Gwen said as she stirred her water with a straw. "In just a few days, we managed to stop a crazy family from destroying everything."

"Those were the longest few days of my life." Miles responded as he folded a napkin repeatedly before unfolding it. "So, what are your plans now? Back to fighting crime back in your universe?"

"I guess everything will go back to normal... sort of." Gwen said as she took a sip of her water. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll try to go back to normal also, with school and everything." Miles responded. "It'll be weird since my parents don't know about, you know. But I'll make it work."

"That's good to know. Think you'll have any free time? Peter's going to be throwing a party later this week. He and MJ are officially back together!" Gwen said, smiling.

"That's great! Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to come." Miles said, as a waiter walked over to their booth.

"Good afternoon, may I take your order?" The waiter asked as Gwen and Miles picked up their menus.

"I'll have a chees-" Miles began before Gwen cut him off.

"Two milkshakes and a One-For-Two burger please." Gwen said as the waiter nodded, writing the order down on a notepad before walking away.

"Glad they changed the name of the burger." Miles said with a grin. "Coupling burger always sounded a little corny."

"You have my vote on that one." Gwen said before she suddenly looked out the window. "You sense that?"

"Yeah. Let's get going." Miles said as he stood up, Gwen following him. "Excuse me, we'll actually take our order to go!"

"I got the right and you got the left?" Gwen asked as she pulled her mask down, looking at the group of robbers who were yelling at the bank accountants.

"Sounds good." Miles responded as he hopped off the roof, landing in front of the entrance. "Hey, excuse me. Do you know where the Moondance Diner is?"

****Location: The Meeting Place****

"One Above All, how much time do you suppose is left?" The Great Weaver asked as the Celestial stood in front of them.

"Not much. The two realities are approaching each other at an alarming rate." The One Above All replied as he looked at two orbs, one blue and the other orange.

"So we just wait?" The Grand Weaver asked.

"That's what he is implying." The Superior Weaver responded.

"To intervene with this collision is to intervene with fate. You know the consequences of doing so." The One Above All said as the orbs grew larger to form scenes: Gwen and Miles fighting robbers at the bank, Peter B. with MJ at a diner, and Noir, Peni, and Porker having a hot dog eating contest. "All of this would cease to exist, in both multiverses."

"Then why put them through this torture? Believing they can change time and fate when it is really unchangeable?" The Grand Weaver countered.

"Because time is changeable." The One Above All replied as he looked at another floating orb, which showed Earth-001. "As we are seeing right now."

****Location: Sims Tower, Earth-001****

"How are you feeling brother?" Daemos asked as he watched Morlun, who looked at his palm.

"The radiation is making us no stronger than the average human." Morlun replied as he clenched his fist. "We must find a way to escape."

"Escape? How?" Verna responded. "We'll be lucky enough to last a few seconds in the radiation out there. Face it, brother, we've lost."

"I refuse to believe that!" Morlun growled as he stood up. "There is still hope!"

"He is right." A voice said from the shadows as the Inheritors paused, looking around.

"Who are you?" Morlun called as he looked around. "Show yourself!"

"How polite of you. Considering the position you're in, I would be more cautious of the way I talk to someone who could get you out of here." The man said as he approached the Inheritors.

"I know you." Morlun growled, glaring at the large man in a suit.

"I believe we've met before. Wilson Fisk, but you can call me Kingpin. We have some unfinished business, and I hope you'd be interested." Fisk said as his cane hit the ground with a light tap.

"What do you have to offer?" Morlun said as he stood up, a smile on his face with newfound determination. As he said earlier, this was only the beginning of the end.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: When Worlds Collide

_Six months after the Inheritors were defeated_.

_The streets were full of people, all staring at TVs that were projecting live news. Murmurs spread throughout the people like wildfire as different stations began to talk about what was happening, with different people coming in and out to try and explain what was going on. _

_"I wasn't sure when it happened..."_

_"It was about ten at night..."_

_"Just put the kids to bed."_

_"Then I could see something bright through the window."_

_"It was like the sun and moon were ripped in half, then mushed into each other."_

_"Half of the sky was blue, the other dark."_

_"I swear I could see planets in the distance. None that I recognized."_

_"Not only that, buildings aren't the same."_

_"People are disappearing and appearing out of nowhere."_

_"Nothing is right. It's like..."_

_"Messing up your Rubik's cube..."_

_"Finding your paint cans' labels switched, so you don't know what color is what..."_

_"Getting your shoelaces in a knot that you can't untie..."_

_"Accidentally messing up the programming and not knowing how to fix it."_

_"Trying to solve a problem, but more keep popping up."_

_"Ordering a hot dog, but the order keeps changing."_

_"So, what are you making of this situation?"_

_"Something is happening. And it's not good."_

3 Hours Earlier

****Location: Brooklyn, New York****

"Ay Miles, wanna grab a bite after school?" The school bell rang as kids poured down the steps of the school. Miles walked down the steps with Ganke and a few other classmates. 

"Nah, I can't come today, sorry. I have other things I need to get done." Miles said as he slid down the railing of the steps. "Maybe some other time. How does that sound?"

"Aww Miles, do you have a date to go to?" A friend asked playfully, earning a scoff from Miles.

"A date? Yeah right." Miles said, looking away as he did his best to hide the small smile on his face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to find Gwen standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hey." She said, her grin widening as she drew her hand back. "So, you busy here, or are you ready to go?" Miles looked back at his friends, letting out a small sigh when he saw their smiles and grins. Rolling his eyes, he nodded to Gwen and followed her down the steps.

"Sorry about that, my friends are immature sometimes." Miles said, grabbing the straps on his backpack as he walked with Gwen down the sidewalk.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to see you're doing well. So, our date. You want to see UnOrdinary, or I love Yoo?" Gwen asked as she scrolled through her phone. "If you want, I can read the summaries. They both look pretty good."

"No, it's alright. Let's watch the first one." Miles said as they began to pass a line of stores, all showing off various items in their showcases.

"UnOrdinary? Okay, I'll reserve the tickets-" Gwen fell silent as they both stopped walking, staring at one of the stores, which had televisions set up in the front. The televisions played the local news, showing a news anchor with a picture of KingPin in the top right corner.

"-We are just receiving additional confirmation that this is indeed true. A large mass of energy has been detected, and it was traced back to the headquarters of Kingpin himself." Miles and Gwen exchanged glances as the anchor kept talking. "We aren't positive of his motives or what caused the massive energy burst, but authorities believe he is trying to make a second attempt at mixing universes."

"Why? Who's stupid enough to try that again?" Miles asked Gwen, who responded with a shrug.

"Probably Kingpin." She replied as she let out a slow sigh. "Well, looks like the movie will have to wait. You have your suit on you?" Miles responded by tugging down his sweater to reveal the familiar black and red suit.

"Wouldn't go anywhere without it." Miles responded. "Race you to Kingpin's headquarters?" Gwen smiled as she pulled her mask over her head before swinging up into the air.

"Challenge accepted."

—

"So, this is what's been causing all this trouble?" Miles asked as he stood next to Gwen, staring at the tall building which was blocked off by cars and police tape. Swinging onto the balcony of Kingpin's headquarters, Miles walked towards the door as Gwen landed behind him. Opening the door, he looked around before stepping inside.

"What's our next move?" Gwen asked as they walked down the hallway, heading towards the stairs. "It seems like the place has been abandoned, except for the police officers."

"Well, whatever Kingpin is working on is here, so the only option we have is to go down." Miles said as they begin to descend the stairs. "You worked here before, do you know the layout of the building?"

"I didn't work here for long, but the basement is probably where Kingpin is hiding whatever he's working on. It's pretty much open, and the stairs lead right down to it." Gwen said as she climbed over the railing. Miles followed as they began to leap from wall to wall, quickly descending down towards the basement. After a few minutes, they arrived at the basement entrance. Slowly entering, they found nothing but a vast open space with a few storage crates scattered across the area.

"Huh. Nothing's here." Gwen murmured as they branched, exploring the space to see if they could find anything that didn't seem normal. Running his fingers along a crate, Miles looked at the labeling on it before moving onto the next. Eventually he came across a large box sitting in the middle of the space. Placing his hands on the side, he pushed the box aside until it revealed a small hatch. Lifting it, he found a lever alongside a button.

"This seems out of place." Gwen mumbled to herself as she looked at lines that ran across the wall of the basement. She turned to Miles to ask him about it, when the wall behind her began to rumble. Slowly moving apart from each other, the walls parted to reveal a passage leading down.

"Well, I think we got it!" Miles called, before jogging over. "I sensed a lever under the big box, but it didn't work when I tried flipping it."

"How'd you get it to work?" Gwen asked as they looked around before continuing down the passage. Miles responded by holding up his hand, as electricity flowed around it.

"I gave it a good shock, and it seemed to work after that." Miles said before quickly raising his hand. Feeling the hairs along his body stiffen, he could tell something was just in front of them. Judging from the look on Gwen's face, he could tell she sensed it also. Miles could see a large object hidden in the shadows as it slowly became harder and harder to see.

"Welcome." Miles and Gwen shielded their eyes as bright lights turned on, illuminating them as well as the objects around them. Sitting in front of them, was a large rectangular object, with large tubes alined across them in a straight row. Next to it stood Kingpin, who looked at Miles and Gwen with a small sneer with his face.

"Ah, if it isn't the Spidermen. I had a feeling people like you two would show up." Kingpin said as he began to twirl his cane around in his hand. "You really thought I could be held back by steel bars? Think again."

"Cut the crap, Kingpin. We heard about your little project sending large amounts of energy throughout the city. What are you planning?" Miles asked.

"Aren't you curious? Well, if you insist on knowing, I guess I'll tell you. I'm sure you're familiar with the Inheritors?" Kingpin asked as he tapped one of the large cylinders with his cane.

"Kingpin, this is a bad idea. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Gwen said as she began to walk towards him, Miles following closely.

"Correction, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. It's best to walk away now or face the consequences." Kingpin growled. ."

"If you're not doing anything now, then what were they saying about the energy waves being released?" Miles asked as he looked around suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Spider-Man." Kingpin said as he laughed. "As time passes, our reality will crash into a completely different one. This could either tear the fabric of both multiverses but could also mix the two together." The ground trembled slightly as Kingpin spoke, as if it was affirming what he had just said.

"And how will this help you?" Gwen asked as she crossed her arms, stopping in front of him.

"If all goes well, an abnormal amount of energy will be released. It will be enough to fuel this machine to bring back the Inheritors."

"You realize these people are capable of destroying everyone and everything you love." Miles said as he ran towards Kingpin, throwing a punch that was easily blocked.

"I worked a deal between us. Let them wreak havoc across the multiverses, and they spare my family." Kingpin said as he continued to counter attacks from Miles and Gwen, while the trembling grew larger in force.

"Sorry Kingpin, but I'm going to have to shut down this little project of yours." Miles said before he fired webs at Kingpin's face, momentarily blinding him as he ran towards the machine. Attaching a web on the side of the device, he swung towards it before he was slammed into the ground by Kingpin.

"Don't bother. You can't stop the inevitable." Kingpin growled as Miles hopped back onto his feet.

"You're wrong, there's always a chance!" Miles said as he dodged a strike. Gwen dove down, delivering a firm kick to his core before stepping back.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Gwen shouted as Kingpin charged towards her. Miles ran towards the machine, slipping slightly as the room shook violently. Reaching the machine, he searched for a power box or control panel, but couldn't seem to find one. Looking around, he saw a crate off in the corner. Grabbing it with his web, he began to swing it around and around, gaining momentum to launch it at the machine.

"Miles watch out!" He heard Gwen shout, then ducked just as a loud bang filled the room. The broken crate landed behind Miles as Kingpin aimed his pistol again. The tremblling grew more and more frequent as Miles dodged another shot, charging towards Kingpin. Approaching him quickly, electricity ran along his arm as he readied a punch. His eyes grew wide in shock as Kingpin stepped aside, dodging faster than he ever had before, and knocked him down just like before.

"Stay away from him!" He heard Gwen shout as he could see the pistol aimed at his face. He could hear Gwen shout his name as the trembling suddenly stopped, and his vision went white.

—

"Miles?" Gwen asked softly as she slowly regained her vision. Her eyes widened when she found Kingpin on the ground unconscious, the pistol disassembled and tossed aside as a tall and muscular figure stood in front of him, looking down. The guy looked older than Miles, donning a similar colored, but different looking suit. The man slowly turned around; his eyebrows narrowed as he gave Gwen a harsh look.

"Who the hell is Miles?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Red Web

"Miles!" Gwen's voice tan throughout his head as he floated around in the dark... or light. He couldn't tell. Was he... dead? No, that couldn't be. He was right there, but where was he now? His head began to ache more than it already was as he tried to think of possible explanations. Then, his eyes snapped open as he landed on wet concrete. Sitting up, he found himself in a small alleyway with rain drizzling down lightly. Quickly, his suit dematerialized, forming back under his school clothes as he stuffed his mask into his pocket. Wandering out onto the street, it didn't take him long to realize things were different.

"Strange, no one is outside." Miles thought as he began to walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him. Turning around, he found a group of people in ragged clothes wielding various weapons.

"What do you think you're doing? You're asking for a death wish, wandering onto our property, especially past curfew." One of the people sneered as he dragged a baseball bat along the ground. Miles looked at each of them, silently analyzing while the group slowly closed around him.

"Sorry, I think I'm a little lost." Miles said as he backed up slightly. "If you don't want to make things messy, then I suggest you let me go on my way." The group laughed as the leader stepped forward, his baseball bat shifting around as spikes began to extend from around it.

"You know, if this wasn't so serious, the bat is pretty cool." Miles said before leaping back. Grabbing his mask, he pulled it over his face as his suit materialized over his uniform. Instantly the group backed away as their faces were clouded over with fear.

"W-wait! We didn't know! We're so sorry, please let us go!" The leader pleaded, his voice quavering as Miles landed in front of him. Miles didn't know what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right.

"Just... leave." Miles said, watching as the once dangerous looking group of bandits scurried away into the night. Letting out a sigh, he began to lift his mask when something suddenly flew right in front of him. Stumbling back, he caught sight of a figure standing in front of him, but facing the other way. Turning around, Miles could make out what looked like a Spider-Man suit, which was illuminated by neon lines. The figure tilted their head slightly before they pulled off their mask, revealing a young woman with long blonde hair.

"You're not Lukus." The woman said as she studied Miles.

"Lukus?" Miles asked as he removed his mask as well. He was confused, but had a feeling he wasn't in Brooklyn. "Wait, where are we?"

"We are in Brooklane." The woman said as she rubbed her chin. "You're not from around here are you, like at all. What's your name?"

"I'm Miles Morales." Miles said as he offered a handshake. The woman shook his hand, then stepped back to introduce herself. "I'm Carol Robbie. I see you have a suit also, what's your hero alias?"

"I, uh... Spider... Man?" Miles asked, unsure as he was never called anything but that when he had his suit on.

"Well, no duh. I mean, your alias specifically. If every Spider went by the same name, it would be a jumbled mess. For instance, I'm the Neon-Spider."

"I dunno." Miles said, before recalling the time he saw his own universe being displayed at the Hub. Earth-1610, ultimate. "I-I'm Ultimate Spider-Man."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here, it's dangerous to be out at this hour. I'll explain everything on the way."

"Wait, on the way to where?" Miles asked as he followed Carol, swinging up onto the roof. They pulled their masks on as they began to swing throughout the quiet city.

"I think it's time for you to meet the others." She said before swinging ahead, Miles following closely behind.

"So you're in like the Avengers, but all Spiders?" Miles asked as he swung from building to building, firing web after web.

"Precisely." Carol said as she pointed to a tall, but hidden building that was approaching quickly.

"There's our stop." Landing on the roof, Miles and Carol walked over to the door. Reaching up, Carol knocked on the door with a precise rhythm before stepping back. A few moments later, the door opened as a slim boy with white hair and heterochromic eyes quickly ushered them inside. Miles eyes met the boy's, one brown and one blue. Slowly, Miles looked away and he watched as they descended the building until they reached the bottom. Stepping out, he looked around before he caught sight of three more people, who were walking towards them. One male and the others female, they all had different suits, identifiable by the image of a spider on it.

"Miles, meet the others." Carol said as the others each said hello. "We're not as much as we used to be, but we still go by our name. Welcome to the Spider-Army."

****Location: Brooklyn, New York-1610****

"Stay the hell away from me." The man growled as Gwen looked at him from a distance. He certainly looked more rigid, uptight, and serious than Miles. Gwen slowly raised her hands as she took a step towards him.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." The man didn't react to Gwen's statement, but instead walked over to the unconscious Kingpin.

"So, this is the man causing all this trouble. All because he wants something that's been gone for a while." Gwen heard him mumble before turning to face Gwen. "What about you? How do I know you're not another one of his minions?"

"I'm a spider, just like you. We both have a common enemy, we can help each other." Gwen said as she held out her hand. "I'm Gwen Stacy, nice to meet you."

"I don't think you understand. Anyone can be hiding behind the mask. Be careful with who you trust." The man said before swinging away. Gwen watched him go, before looking down at Kingpin, letting out a sigh. Turning on her watch, the faces of Peter, Peni, Ham, and Noir appeared in a holographic form.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" Peni asked happily before seeing the serious look on her face. "Oh, is it bad?"

"We have a situation. Miles is gone, and someone completely different is in his place." Gwen said as she looked at their confused faces. "It's better if you come see for yourself."

****Location: Brookline, New Yorke ****

"This is Miles Morales, he's one of us." Carol said as the white haired boy from earlier began to walk in circles around him.

"Is he a parallel?" The boy asked as he stopped walking in front of Miles, his arms crossed.

"I believe so. He was in the exact spot Lukus was in when it happened." Carol said as Miles looked at them.

"Sorry, what's happening?" Miles asked as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't really understand what's going on."

"No one does." The boy growled before walking off. "This is a waste of my time. I'm going to bed." The others watched in silence as the boy disappeared into a hallway.

"Ah, don't mind him, he's always angry." Carol said as she pointed at the others. "That was Troy Otto, or the Wolf-Spider."

"I'm Violet Park. Violet-Spider, or Spider-V are both okay with me." Violet said.

"M, Lucky. I arso go by Spider-Byte." Lucky said with his mouthful of chips.

"... I am the Spectral-Spider." The last one said as he stood in the corner of the room, one glowing eye visible through a small slit of his mask.

"On't min 'im. E's kind uv weird." Lucky said, earning a look from Carol. Swallowing his chips, he cleared his throat as he mumbled an apology.

"So, this is our little family." Carol said as she flashed the others a smile, which seemed to glow with her suit.

"What about the other one?" Miles asked. "Luke?"

"Ah, right. Lukus Dross." Carol said as she took a chip from Lucky and popped it into her mouth.

"Aren't you worried?" Miles asked as he sat down on a chair. "What if something bad happens to him?" Lucky and Carol laughed while Violet grinned.

"You're joking, right?" Carol asked while Lucky snickered. "Lukus is in no danger at all, trust me on this one Miles."

"How can you be so sure?" Miles asked. Carol tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"Miles, have you never heard of the Red Web?"

"No, I haven't. Who is he?" Miles asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Lukus is what we call an enhanced spider." Carol said as she sat down as well, propping her feet up on the table. "He's faster, stronger, and smarter than most."

"He's the face of the Spider-Army." Lucky said as a mechanical spider drone whirred around in the air happily. "He led the rebellion against the King and we managed to liberate some universes from the Creators."

"The Inheritors?" Miles asked as he slowly stood up. "He's able to fight them? It took five of us to fight one of them in our multiverse."

"Yeah, he's strong. So if there's anyone who can take the Creators on, it's him."

—

****Location: Brooklyn, New York****

"Agh!" Lukus crashes into the side of a building as he struggled to stand up. A deep chuckle rumbled throughout the street as a figure began to approach Lukus.

"My my, it seems like we have yet another Spider scum running throughout the city." The hooded figure said as he raised his hand, purple energy forming in his palm.

"I've beaten you once, and I can beat you again." Lukus said as he raised his fists, breathing heavily through the mask. "Morlun."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Portals

****Location: Brooklyn, New York****

"I can do this all day." Lukus snarled as he slowly stood up, raising his fists. Letting out a slow breath, his irises turned red as he charged at Morlun. "You'll pay for all the death and destruction you've caused!"

"I don't even know who you are." Morlun growled as he sidestepped, dodging Lukus' punch, before kneeing him in the gut. As Lukus doubled over, Morlun raised his hand, the air flickering purple before a large explosion went off. Lukus flew back, crashing into a lamppost, before landing on the ground. Morlun chuckled as he slowly walked towards Lukus. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I don't think I can." Lukus said as he looked up, a grin appearing on his face. "But they will."

"They?" Morlun turned around, getting smacked in the face with a large wooden hammer. Peni and Noir ran over to help Lukus up while SP/dr, Gwen, and Peter B swung at Morlun. Even with it being three on one, Morlun had the upperhand, sending all three flying in a matter of seconds.

"As much as I'd like to think, we're no match against him." Lukus growled when the spiders regrouped. Morlun laughed as he crossed his arms, purple orbs forming around him.

"At least one of you is somewhat competent. Know your place when it comes to power. I'll be seeing you all soon, especially you." Morlun said, looking at Lukus. Then the purple orbs fired.

"Get down!" Gwen shouted before the orbs hit them, explosions going off. Smoke filled the street as the Spiders slowly rose, coughing. Once the dust cleared, Morlun was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck was that?" Gwen asked as she checked the others for any injuries.

"That was just a declaration of war." Lukus said, patting dust and debris off of him.

"Between who?" Peni asked as she climbed into SP/dr.

"The Inheritors against everyone else in both our Multiverses."

****Location: Brookline, New Yorke****

"It sounds like your version of the Inheritors are a lot weaker." Miles said, while tossing a ball at the ceiling, then catching it when it fell.

"Well, the Creators gain their power from radiation." Carol said as she tied her hair into a ponytail. "No one knows how or why, but that's just how it was. We managed to drag them here and defeat them, though they were still strong even without a source of power. I imagine your Inheritors are much stronger if their power is only limited by radiation."

"So if I managed to make some bytes that carry around radiation, do you think we can defeat your Inheritors?" Lucky asked as one of his spider drones landed on his finger.

"I don't know." Miles said as he caught the ball, then set it down on the table. "I guess the only way to know is if we try it. I need to get back to my friends, because they could be in da-"

"Miles?" Gwen's voice rang from his watch as he quickly turned it on. "Miles please answer."

"Gwen?" Miles asked as he turned on the holograms, but the connection was too low to transmit an image. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm with Peter and the others. We're in a city, but no one's here. Also some dude is with us, he says he knows the people here. What was that? He says tell Carol-" The signal shut down, leaving Miles standing there. Turning around, he saw Carol and Lucky suiting up.

"Did you hear that? I think they're here, with Lukus!" Miles said, some excitement seeping into his voice. Lucky rolled his eyes as he pulled his hood over his head, his face concealed by a metal spider mask.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lucky said as parts of his mask began to glow, several spider drones leaving his suit and rising into the air. "Let's go get them."

"Miles!" Gwen ran over, embracing Miles as spiders from both ends stood across from each other. Lukus walked over to the other Spiders, nodding in greeting.

"You good Luke?" Lucky asked, the drones find their own little pods and sliding back into his suit.

"I'm fine, but we have a problem." Lukus said as he opened his palm, a half broken drone slowly blinking to life. A life-sized hologram of Morlun appeared in front of them, firing purple energy blasts. "He seems no different than our Morlun, but he is exponentially stronger. I'm afraid we'll need help if we want to get rid of them for good."

"Let's just ask them." Carol said as she nudged her head towards the other group of spiders, who were talking to each other in a hushed and quick manner. "We've met one of them already, he seems like a good kid."

"Looks weak." Lukus said, frowning slightly. "Three of those spiders didn't stand a chance against Morlun. What good will one more make?"

"He's only one guy, what makes him so special?" Peter Porker asked as they swung back towards the building that Miles was brought to.

"They say he's an enhanced spider." Miles said as he landed on the roof of the building. "Stronger, faster, and smarter."

"Well, definitely not nicer." Porker grumbled as he and the others followed Miles into the building.

"Tell us the story while Lukus is busy." Gwen pleaded, giving Carol puppy eyes, who eventually sighed.

"Alright, but if he shows up, I'll have to stop talking. He doesn't like to share information about himself with other people." Carol said, before clearing her throat. "Lukus was born here, in Brookline. He was raised by his parents, who were both genetic scientists."

"Was he bit by a spider?" Peni asked, her eyes sparkling with interest and excitement.

"No." Carol said as she looked at Lukus's door, which was closed. "His parents experimented on him with genetic enhancers. They made him stronger, faster, and smarter, but at a cost. He completely lost his trust in everyone and began to lose himself as well."

"That's horrible." Gwen said softly, her eyes full of sadness. "Is this why he doesn't want people to know? That must have been a rough childhood."

"Believe it or not, that's not the worst part." Carol said. "After word of what happened got around, Lukus was separated from his parents. Not many people wanted to take him in, and those who did, he ended up pushing away. He fell into a rough spot and ended up on a dark path."

"What do you mean by that?" Noir asked. "He became a bad guy?"

"For a bit. He knew bad people, and he wanted to make sure no one else had to deal with people like them." Carol said.

"So, he hunted down criminals?" Miles asked. "Doesn't that make him a good guy?"

"He was a vigilante. The government on his Earth, this Earth, wasn't big on citizens taking care of their matters themselves." Carol said as she glanced out the side window. "He didn't just hunt them down, though. He killed them."

"How is he now?" Peter asked, showing only concern for Lukus.

"He's gotten better. Accepted the consequences for his actions and turned onto a new leaf. Now he's the Red Web. He doesn't kill anyone anymore, but brings criminals in to the government instead."

"That's good. What's with the city, though?" Miles asked as he looked out into the empty street.

"Ah, right, I forgot to tell you." Carol said as she looked around at the others. "I guess it's better to say when everyone's here. After the collisions of our multiverses, random portals and tears began to appear everywhere, most frequently at night. A curfew has been issued to reduce the risk of people running through a portal, but there are still some who don't seem to listen."

"That makes sense. So, if one person runs through a portal, it opens up on the other end, sucking in whoever's there?" Miles asked.

"Exactly. You happened to be on the other end when Lukus accidentally ran into a portal. We have devices that tell us where portals are, and if we ever get sucked into one, we'll be able to find our way back." Carol said as she held up a small silver watch. "After the collision, Lucky managed to put these little suckers together."

"I'll get you all a pair soon." Lucky said from across the room as he tinkered with random scraps and parts.

"Head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Lukus said as he leaned against his door, causing everyone to jump back.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Carol asked, laughing nervously.

"Eh, for a bit." Lukus said as he shrugged. "For the newcomers, there are individual rooms for you. Make yourself at home." There was a collective thank you as Lukus nodded, before looking at Miles.

"You. We need to talk." Lukus said before he walked out the door, heading up to the roof. Miles watched him leave before slowly standing up and following him there. Walking out onto the roof, Miles saw Lukus standing by the edge of the roof, staring out into the night sky.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Miles asked as he walked over and stood next to Lukus.

"Tell me about The Inheritors." Lukus said, completely ignoring what Miles had said earlier.

"Uhm, alright. They are a powerful family bent on killing every Spider in the multiverse. They are able to draw the life force of living beings; the more powerful ones are able to manipulate energy also. Radiation makes them incredibly week, though." Miles said as he sat down on the ledge, looking down at the brightly illuminated, but empty city. "A bunch of Spiders from my multiverse teamed up with me, and we took The Inheritors down. It seems like they're back, though."

"And stronger." Lukus said as he bit down on a toothpick. "I was able to take on my version of The Inheritors here on a radiation filled planet, which makes them stronger. The Inheritor I faced on your planet, Morlun, was undeniably strong. Granted, there was no radiation nearby, but it was nowhere near an even match." Miles thought about what Lukus said, before realizing what happened.

"This man on my Earth, Kingpin. He had a machine, saying it could capture and use energy released by the Multiverses colliding. Maybe that's how the Inheritors got stronger?" Miles asked as he looked over at Lukus.

"That might be a plausible explanation." Lukus said as he looked over at Miles. "Get some sleep, Miles. There's a lot we have to get done tomorrow." Miles nodded as he descended back to the main floor, walking to the last open room. As his suit dematerialized, he plopped onto the bed as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

Lukus stood on the roof, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"Lukus." Lukus opened his eyes as the Spectral Spider stood on the corner of the roof. "We need to talk."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Shattered Dimensions

"All right everyone, wake up!" Carol said excitedly, smiling as everyone groaned, while slowly waking up. Making her way to the living room, she raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw Lukus and Spectral sitting together at the table.

"Wow, you two are up early. Did something happen?"

"We just had a chat." Lukus said as he let out a small yawn, Spectral nodding in agreement. "Get everyone here. We need to discuss something." In a few minutes, everyone had woken up and gathered at table, chatting amongst themselves. Lukus stood up as everyone quieted down.

"Morning. As you all know, there's a rather interesting situation occurring at the-"

"Cut to the chase. Less talk, more walk." Lucky said as he let out an audible yawn. Lukus scowled, though his eyes glinted humorously.

"Alrgiht. I spoke with Spectral last night, and we think we have a way to fix this whole mess." Lukus said as the sun began to rise in the distance. "When the multiverses collided, portals were opened up. Even though our multiverses are intertwined forever, we can stop the random tears between them from opening up."

"How are we going to do that?" Carol asked.

"The energy released by the collision was an extreme amount of dark energy. Too much dark energy expands the universe at too fast a rate, essentially tearing it from the inside out. This is the same case with the multiverse." Lukus said as he grabbed three glasses of water, one full, one half full, and one empty. "The Inheritors have absorbed and are exerting a large amount of dark energy with every attack, which was the purple energy blasts. This is speeding up the tearing of the Multiverses."

"Wait. So, you're saying if we somehow stop the Inheritors from exerting all that dark energy, it'll fix the problem?" Miles asked.

"It may not fix it entirely, we're still unsure." Spectral said as he looked around the room, an eye glowing through one of the eight slits. "However, it would exponentially decrease the number of portals forming."

"So how would we do this?" Gwen asked as she took the full glass of water and poured half of it into the empty one. "Do we have some sort of energy manipulating device?"

"I have a prototype at the moment." Lucky said as he held up a pair of handcuffs. "They don't manipulate the energy, but they can neutralize it. Here, Miles, do that weird fireworks thingy with your arm."

"Fireworks thingy?" Miles asked, realizing he was talking about the venom shots. "Wait. How do you know I can do that?"

"Oh uh, I did research." Lucky said as he gave Miles a thumbs up. "Anyways, hit it." Miles shrugged as he raised his hand in the air, bolts of electricity forming on his arm as it slowly climbed towards his wrist. Then, Lucky slapped the handcuffs on, and the electricity quickly disappeared.

"Wow." Miles said as he tried to use his venom shot, but nothing came. Lucky took the cuffs off, and he was able to do it again. "That's cool. Do you think it'll be strong to work on the Inheritors, though?"

"Definitely on the weaker ones, but I'm not sure about those like Morlun and Daemos." Lucky said as he put the handcuffs in his backpack, then produced a case with six silver watches. "But, I did get you all your very own portal navigator!"

"Yay!"

"Thanks!"

"It looks so cool!"

"See they love me." Lucky said, blowing Violet a raspberry, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head, smalls." Violet said as she stole a glance towards Peter.

"Alright, back to the plan." Lukus said as he held up his watch, a holographic map appearing. "One thing common between The Inheritors and The Creators is that they both have headquarters at a lab. They've probably already met with each other already, considering how powerful they are."

"So are we going to go to them, or let them come to us?" Porker asked. "The lab in our universe was destroyed, so the only other lab is in the multiverse."

"That makes sense." Lukus said as he looked over at Lucky. "Can you locate the lab for us?"

"Sure can do." Lukus said as he pulled up a screen and began to scroll through it. "Looks like it's on Earth-45."

"We need a plan. Are we just swinging in there and putting the cuffs on them?" Gwen asked.

"I wish it'd be that easy." Violet said as she pulled up profiles for the Inheritors and Creators, each displaying a graph of attributes. "It'd take more of us to fight one of them, though it wasn't like that before."

"Alright, then let's go get them." Lukus said.

"Wait, you know we'd be going in shorthanded." Carol said as she loojed at the others. "We'd most likely be fighting against the Creators and the Inheritors. That wouldn't be an ideal situation to be stuck in."

"But it's worth the risk." Gwen said as she stood up, a firm look on her face. "We're sacrificing everything if we let the Inheritors have their way. We need to fight back, and this is our chance."

"Then let's go get them, like Lukus said." Troy said as he took a bite of a piece of jerky. "Better than sitting around doing nothing."

"All right, fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm pinning this on you." Violet said to Lukus before she grabbed her mask. Everyone else got in their suits as Lucky pressed a few buttons on his watch. A portal opened up in front of them as his metal mask covered his face, the eyes lighting up.

"All right. Universal jump to Earth-45. Commencing in five, four, three, two, one, and zero." They stepped through as the portal closed behind them. Lights flew past them as they traveled through the space tunnel.

"If everything went correctly, we should be here." Lucky said as a portal opened up in front of them. "With the random tears, universal travel is inconsistent at the moment. We'll have to hope for the best."

"You've got to be kidding me." Carol grumbled as they walked through the portal, finding themselves on a snowy mountain. "This is literally the worst place we could have jumped to."

"Well I'm sorry, I'll try to navigate the freaking universe next time." Lucky grumbled. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's get walking."

"Wait, what's happening?" Miles asked. "Why can't we open another portal?"

"Ah, forgot you guys have never been here." Carol said. "Welcome to Vurmia. The mountain of lost souls."

****Location: The Lab, Earth-45****

"Enter." The door opened as several figures walked into the room.

"Have you located the whereabouts of the Spiders?" Morlun asked as he looked at a large map on the screen.

"Yes, they are on Vurmia. It will take them some time before they get here." Jennix stated.

"What would you like us to do when they arrive?" Brix and Bora asked.

"Give them a warm welcome." Solus said as he materialized behind Morlun, a smile growing on his face as his eyes began to glow purple. "I'll be waiting."

"Understood father." The Inheritors said, leaving Solus, Morlun, and the Creators.

"What about them, father?" Morlun asked, nudging his head towards the other set of Inheritors, who radiated green light instead of purple.

"It seems our motives are similar." Solus said as he looked at his counterpart. "Come. We will talk. Send the rest of your family to Vurmia, and tell them to not hold back." The other Solus grinned as he raised his fist, a portal opening as green energy dispersed from it.

"It'll be my pleasure."

****Location: Vurmia****

"This place want to get any colder?" Porker asked as he rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air into them. "I feel sorry for you, Lucky. You must be freezing your butt off in that metal suit."

"I'll manage." Lucky said, chuckling as steam exited his suit. "Maybe next time I'll teach you guys how to install body heaters in the suit."

"So what's the big deal with this mountain?" Gwen asked Carol as Porker and Lucky began to throw insults at each other.

"Hmm. Well, no method of communication or interdimensional transportation works here for some reason." Carol said. "Sort of like the Bearmuda Triangle back on Earth. The only way to leave is to reach the top and defeat the guardian."

"The guardian? So, like the troll guarding the bridge?" Gwen asked as she stared at the peak, which wasn't too far away.

"Yes. Though it's a bit different. Instead of asking you a riddle, the guardian transforms into the one thing you fear most, whether it's something you're scared of, or someone you're scared of fighting." Carol said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Last time I was here with Lucky and Lukus, when we first faced the guardian. Things almost didn't end well, but luckily Lukus saved me."

"Why? Who did the guardian transform into that scared you so much?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I had to fight Lukus." Carol said quietly as she looked away.

"That must have been hard. Seeing the Lukus you know fighting against a clone of themselves." Gwen said softly, but Carol shook her head.

"No, that's not it. Sorry, I forgot to mention earlier. The guardian takes the form of an individual person's fear." Carol said as they began to approach the peak. "While I had to fight Lukus, he had to fight me."

"I-" Gwen began before Lukus turned around to face the group.

"Alright everyone. Ahead of us is an entity called the guardian, who will transform into your worst fear, and force you to fight them. Everyone may see something different, but it is still a common enemy.

Just stay close together, and we'll take care of this quickly." With that, they walked up onto the summit of the mountain.

"Gah!" A hooded figure crashed into a pile of stones right beside the Spiders as they slowly fell down.

"That wasn't as hard as I expected." The Spiders looked up, shock covering their faces as the Creators stood in front of them, green energy surrounding them in some sort of aura.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." Morlun said as he sneered at them. "Maybe we will have a real challenge unlike the joke over there."

"I don't understand, did he not transform?" Miles asked, whispering to Lukus as their masks covered their faces.

"I don't know. Either something went wrong, or..." Lukus said as he raised his fists. "They fear nothing."

"Take this!" Porker shouted as he jumped in the air, his wooden hammer expanding as he swung down towards the creators. In an instant, he was on the ground, his hammer next to him as Brix and Bora laughed, walking towards them.

"You're going to need to do more than that." Brix said as he held his hand, a horned lasso forming in his hands while Bora summoned double bladed knives.

"Were they always this strong?" Miles asked Lukus, but didn't receive a response. "Uhh, Lukus?" He turned to see Lukus holding onto Spectral's hand as his eyes began to glow red.

"Miles, get everyone back." Lukus said as he let go of Spectral and began to advance towards Brix and Bora. "I'll take care of this."

"Hah! You really think you can take us on?" Bora said, sneering as she brandished her blades. "The Inheritors have granted us enough energy to do so much as double our strength? You are no mat-" A large explosion filled the air as Brix and Bora were thrown into the ground as Lukus landed in front of them. Slowly standing up, he glanced back at them as he fired webs, pinning them down.

"Woah." Miles and his friends whispered in unison as Carol watched Lukus walk towards Verna. "He really is strong."

"It's mostly thanks to Spectral." Carol said, her voice shaking slightly, as if she rarely saw him like this. "He uses his spiritual energy to awaken Lukus's hidden power. This must be serious."

"She is right." Spectral said as he watched the fight. "Whenever Lukus borrows power, the amount is divided into eight eyes, depending on how much he needs. The more power he borrows, the shorter he can use it."

"How many eyes of power is he borrowing?" Miles asked as Spectral turned to face him.

"He's using six."

****Location: The Meeting Place****

"It has happened, just as you predicted." The One Above All stood, surrounding by a circle of Weavers.

"Yes. I had a feeling something like this would happen. It was, is, and forever will be inevitable." The One Above All said as they held an orb, watching the fight. Lukus had taken down Verna and was now fighting Daemos while Morlun was speaking to Jennix. "However, these things happen for a reason. So, no matter what, it is imperative that we do not interfere."

"Even if the safety of our own universe is threatened?"

"Yes." The One Above All said. Lukus tossed Daemos aside as he began to advance towards Morlun. Jennix hastily opened a portal and walked through it as Morlun followed him through. The other Spiders and Lukus quickly followed, leaving the unconcious Creators and the Guardian. "However, there is still one circumstance in which interference may be necessary."

****Location: VurmiaThe Lab, Eath-45****

"You are all fools, trying to follow us." Morlun growled as he and Jennix stood on one end of the tunnel while the Spiders stood on the other.

"And you're a fool thinking this whole multiverse problem is a joke." Lukus growled, the red color slowly disappearing from his eyes. He knew they wouldn't fight in the tunnel, so he had to conserve his energy for when they got there. Now that he thought about it, if all the Inheritors were brought back, then that meant...

"Welcome to the home of the Inheritors of Creation." Morlun said with a smile as the room began to glow a dark green and purple as the Spiders slowly stepped out. "Only the warmest of welcomes will be given here."

"Thank you, son. We'll take it from here." A dual but equally deep voice said as two Solus's stepped forward, malicious grins on both of their faces. "Ah, the Spiders. How long it's been. Why have you come back? Revenge? Anger? Guilt? Doesn't matter, because in the end, you'll lose. And this time, it will be everything."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Sacrifice

"All right. This'll be the same as last time." Lukus said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll finish you in seconds." Six eyes began to glow through Spectral's mask as Lukus's irises began to glow red.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." Solus, the Creator said with a smile as he began to walk towards Lukus. "Last time you did defeat me, yes. But now I'm stronger, and there are two of me."

"That's not even fair." Gwen said as she began to walk towards Lukus. "Guys, we have to help him!"

"Not so fast!" Brix and Bora, the Inheritors, said as they blocked the way. The rest of the Inheritors joined them as they began to advance on the Spiders. "We want to have our fun also!"

"Two on one? Fine by me." Lukus said as he disappeared, reappearing behind Solus the Creator, drawing his fist back. "It'll be the same as last time, but twice as fun."

****Location: Vurmia****

"Get up, brother." Jennix said as he shook Daemos's shoulder. Groaning, the Creator slowly sat up as he rubbed his head.

"What? Where am- Where's the spider?" Daemos asked as he looked around wildly.

"He's gone, but we got him and the other Spiders right where we wanted them." Jennix said as he held up a small remote. "One press of the button and the whole place goes down. The Inheritors can have their fun... when the building is burning to ashes."

"I like the sound of that." Daemos the Creator said with a smile as he looked at the other Creators. "Time to show the true creators of the ultimate multiverse."

****Location: The Lab, Earth-45****

"You're stronger, I'll give you that." Lukus said as he smirked, raising his fists as Solus the Creator stumbled back. "But I've gotten stronger as well. You're going to need to do more than that, my friend."

"Hah! You think I'd really be going all out right at the start?" Solus the Creator asked as he slammed his fists together, green energy beginning to build up. Letting out a shout, the tiles beneath Solus's feet cracked as he launched himself towards Lukus. At the last moment, he stepped aside, leaping over Solus as his fist glowed red.

"Too slow." Lukus growled before he slammed his fist into Solus's back, sending him crashing into the ground. "When will you learn to not underestimate me?"

"Watch your feet." Solus growled as he grabbed Lukus's foot, throwing him into the ground. Slowly standing up, Lukus rubbed his mouth as he spat some blood onto the ground. "All right, now I'm pissed."

"I don't remember them being this strong." Gwen said as she dodged Brix's lasso and fired webs at Bora.

"It definitely has something to do with Kingpin." Miles said before the realization hit him. "Hey, where is Kingpin?"

"We didn't have a use for him anymore. He's served his purpose." Morlun said plainly.

"What?" Miles asked, dumbfounded. Sure, Kingpin was a villain and all, but this wasn't right. "So you just throw people away once you're done with them?"

"Yes." Morlun said as he approached them. "They're only pawns in the plan, the plan for the greater good."

"But they're human beings!" Miles shouted. "Kingpin is, everyone is. They shouldn't be tossed away like they're trash. They shouldn't have to worry about some random space family threatening to destroy everything."

"But that's how life is now." Solus the Inheritor said. "It's something they must overcome. The weak will perish, the worthy will prevail."

"You're talking a bunch of nonsense." Lukus growled as he charged at Solus, his fist turning red from the energy. As Lukus's fist collided with Solus's palm, a shock wave of energy sent everyone around them flying back. "I don't know what you're on, but this isn't how life works. We're supposed to help each other overcome problems, not throw each other down because of them."

"Your hero talk disgusts me." Solus the Creator growled as he threw a punch, which Lukus blocked. "You speak of helping each other, yet wasn't there a time where you were the one thing you swore to end? Killing the killers doesn't make you any better than them."

"Shut up!" Lukus roared as he kicked Solus back, firing webs at him. Hearing a thud behind him, Lukus turned to find the other Solus there, a sneer on his face as began to advance towards him.

"Two on one seems a little unfair doesn't it?" Spectral asked as he landed next to Lukus, the six eyes of his mask now glowing green and red. "Let's take care of this quickly, Lukus. Season premiere for Samurai Mack is on today, and I do not want to miss it."

"Pfft, idiot." Lukus said, chuckling as Spectral slowly withdrew a sword. "But yeah. I wouldn't want to miss the premiere either."

"What are you two even talking about." Solus the Inheritor said as he let out a laugh, before dissapearing. Reappearing behind Lukus, he raised his hand to fire an energy blast. "Take this!"

"That's disappointing." Spectral murmured as the energy blast was deflected, exploding as it crashed into the wall. "Still using the same tactics are you. I expected mo-"

"Watch out!" Lukus shouted as Solus the Creator punched Spectral, sending him flying back.

"We have to help them!" Gwen said as she finished webbing Brix and Bora to the wall.

"Agreed." Noir said as he knocked out Daemos with a swift elbow.

"Not so fast!" Bora the Creator exclaimed as she stepped out of the portal, withdrawing her blades. "I won't let you get away again, Spiders." Brix, Daemos, and Verna walked out of the portal, all glowing with green energy.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Brix asked, flashing them a bright, yet dark smile.

****Location: The Hub, Earth-TRN588****

"So, it's happened." Miguel said, glancing at the other Spiders in the room.

"Have you spoken to Miles or the others recently?" Cindy asked, her expression serious, even more so with the mask on.

"No. With the whole multiverse situation going on, I could barely get here when I somehow received the call." Kaine said.

"I feel like the problem is out of our hands. It'd be wise to just stay back." A hologram of Ben said as he floated around in the air.

"Just cause you're an AI now doesn't mean you're smarter." Kaine growled.

"Boi, you realize I was programmed after you? We're clones after all." Ben said, giving him a colorful gesture with his middle finger before disappearing.

"Seriously, whose idea was it to bring him back?" Kaine said as he let out a loud sigh. Everyone glanced at him, smirks on their faces.

"Yours."

"Catch!" Gwen swung a large crate towards Miles, who leapt off of it, webbing it and throwing it at Brix and Bora. The crate exploded as the two were sent flying back, while the other four fought Daemos and Verna.

"These guys seem to be a little stronger." Miles said as he raised his hand, electricity running along his arm. Letting out a shout, a large bolt of electricity fired from his hand, hitting Daemos square in the chest.

"Woah, when did you learn to do that?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I've been practicing." Miles said with a grin as he launched himself at Verna, who stared back with a neutral face. Just one more. Drawing his fist back, electricity began to form again when he was suddenly knocked sideways, feeling the air leave him.

"Miles!" Gwen shouted as he crashed into the wall of the lab, taking a shaky breath as Morlun laughed.

"Seems like you forgot about me. Don't worry. I'll make sure you never forget." Morlun said, his eyes glinting as he raised his hands, purple energy forming in one hand and green in the other.

"What?!" Miles said, letting out a small groan as he slowly stood up. "Did you and other Morlun do the fusion dance or something?"

"I don't know what kind of pop culture reference that is, but yes." Morlun said as his eyes glowed the two colors. "We are now one, and our strength is unmatchable. Bow before me and I may spare-" He was interrupted as Lukus crashed into him, driving his foot into his face.

"Yeah shut up." Lukus said as he looked at the others. "We're outmatched. It's best if we get out of here."

"Got it!" Lucky said as Troy, Violet, and Carol were busy holding off the two Solus's with Spectral. Tapping buttons on his watch, a portal opened up. "There's our exit!"

"Alright, let's go!" Lukus shouted as the Spiders began to run towards the portal.

"Get them!" Morlun roared as he chased after them, energy blasts forming in his hands. The Spiders ran through the portal one by one as Jennix quickly pressed a button on the console.

"Self-destruct sequence in ten, nine, eight..."

"Come one!" Lukus shouted as Peter ran through the portal, leaving Gwen, Miles, Lukus, Spectral, and Lucky.

"Seven, six, five..." Lucky and Spectral made it through the portal as Miles fired a few venom shots at the quickly approaching Inheritors.

"Four, three, two..." Lukus and Miles ran through, Gwen following.

"We got everyone in?" Lukus asked, before seeing Gwen getting knocked aside. Miles froze, watching time slow as his eyes locked onto Gwen's, before he heard the voice.

"Self-destruction sequence commencing." Then the portal closed. Miles fell onto his knees, his eyes glazed over and emotionless as he began to tremble.

"Did we do it?" Porker asked as he looked around.

"We get everyone? w-wait, where's Gwen?"

"Miles..." Carol said as she crouched down, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Gwen?!" Peter shouted as he looked around, his voice breaking slightly. "She's here, right? Cut the crap and tell me she's alright!" Miles slowly stood up; his fists clenched. Lukus walked over, gently patting his shoulder.

"Get off." Miles growled, shoving Lukus back as he began to walk towards the end of the tunnel.

"Miles, where are you going?" Peni asked.

"Going back to get her." Miles said as he grabbed his mask, pulling it on.

"Don't be silly. I'm sorry, but... she's gone." Lukus said as he looked away.

"Don't say that!" Miles shouted as he held his hand out, electricity forming. Grabbing the side of the space tunnel, he slowly began to make a tear as the electricity crackled against it.

"Miles, stop. What you are doing is foolish and dangerous." Spectral said as Miles looked up.

"I don't care. I'm going back." Miles said as the tear was large enough for him to climb through. "She's alive. I... I can feel it."

"And if she isn't?" Lukus asked, a scowl on his face.

"Then I'll make sure her Earth remembers her as a hero." Miles said before climbing through the tear.

****Location: The Lab, Earth-45?****

Miles's eyes widened as he floated throughout space, flying around aimlessly. This was different than the space tunnel. It felt... dangerous, and uncontrollable.

"Gwen..." Miles groaned as he struggled to move his body. "Need to find... Gwen." Seeing a small light in the distance, he began to move towards it, using every bit of energy he had. After what felt like minutes, he reached it. Extending his hand, his vision went dark.

_Chirp chirp_

What? Miles slowly lifted his head, his body sore and tired. How long has he been here? Where was he?

Gwen. Miles blinked as he forced himself to stand up, breathing heavily as he looked around. He was in a vast open field, and he could see nothing in all directions.

"Hello?" Miles called as he looked around. Pressing the portal button on his watch, he let out an angry huff when it displayed an error message. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Miles Morales." Miles turned around to find a strange figure with eight arms and a mask. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?" Miles asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Me?" The figure asked. "Why, I am the All Seeing-Spider."


	19. Chapter 19: Judge, Jury, and Executioner

****Location: The Valley ****

"The whaaa?" Miles asked, still a little disoriented. Rubbing his head, he looked at the tall, spider-like figure. "Are you like a fortune teller or something?"

"I wouldn't say that." The All Seeing-Spider said as they rubbed their chin. "I just see things that most people don't."

Gwen. Miles immediately stood up, looking around wildly.

"W-wait. I have to find someone. I-I need to go. Can you please send me to Earth-45?" Miles asked pleadingly. "My friend is there. She-"

"I know." All Seeing said as they looked at Miles. "I'm the All Seeing-Spider for a reason. The power I have may very well be a curse. I see the good and the bad. I see all of it."

"You do?" Miles asked as he closed his eyes, trying to calm his jumbling thoughts. "My friend... girlfriend. Gwen Stacy. Can you please tell me if she's alive or not?" Miles asked. All Seeing looked at Miles, tilting their head slightly.

"Do you care about this Gwen Stacy a lot?" All Seeing asked. Miles nodded, a serious and fierce look on his face.

"Yes, I care about her a lot. I'd die for her." Miles said, rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a light pink.

"Ah, I see." All Seeing said as they crossed their arms. "Unfortunately I cannot tell you her condition, as that's not what I'm supposed to do."

"So you're saying that I was brought here for a reason.." Miles asked as he looked at All Seeing, who nodded.

"Everything that happens, happens for a reason." All Seeing said. "You were brought here because you need to get stronger. The Inheritors Of Creation and the Creators Of Inheritance are very powerful opponents. Your allies will struggle, but when they need help the most, you shall be there. However, if you want to prove useful, train with me."

"If... If it means I will get back to them and beat the Inheritors, I'll do it." Miles said as he clenched his fist. He'd do this for everyone. Especially Gwen. Especially her. "A quick question, how long will it take?"

"Time here is irrelevant." All Seeing said as they spread their arms to the vast open field. "We could be in here for days or years, but the timing will work out back there."

"So no matter what, I'll be on time." Miles said as he mumbled quietly to himself. Miles then looked up with a newfound look of determination on his face. "All right, what's the first step of my training?"

"First?" All Seeing said as they opened their arms, as if welcoming him with a hug. "Come and attack me."

****Location: Brookline, New Yorke ****

"This isn't happening." Peter mumbled as he paced around the apartment, his head in his hands. "They're not dead, they're strong kids. There's no way they'd die. Right guys?"

Everyone seemed to be on edge or in shock after what happened. Peni, Porker, and Noir huddled on the couch. Violet and Carol talked quietly at the table, while Lucky half heartedly fidgeted with his drones. Lukus and Spectral stood on the roof as they looked down at the city, busy with life.

"She shouldn't have died." Spectral said softly, his eyes closed as if he were thinking or meditating.

"And Miles shouldn't have tried to go after her."  
Lukus added. "That was immature, rash, and selfish, I wouldn't be surprised if he... if he died also."

"Nevertheless, we will fix this mess." Spectral said as one eye was visible through the mask. "For is, the people on this earth, and everyone else in the Multiverse.

"The Inheritors and Creators will pay." Lukus said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm no Judge or Jury, but they will pay for all the damage and harm they've caused."

"You don't have to worry." Spectral said as he gripped the handle of his katana. "There are more people than just you who want to help with the execution."

****Location: Lab Ruins, Earth-45****

"Damn, they really blew the place to shit." A large man said as he navigated through the rubble. Brushing dirt off his dark shirt, he reached down and picked up a silver watch. "Hm, interesting. Never seen a watch like this before."

"H-Help..." The man's head peaked up, hearing a quiet and weak voice. Was it his imagination. There's no way someone could have survived the blast.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The man asked as he slipped the watch into his pocket, looking around. He then spotted someone under the rubble and remains of the factory. Walking over, he began to move the objects piled on top of them. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Thank you." The girl said weakly as she moved out from under the rubble, slowly pulling herself up. "Thought I wasn't going to make it."

"You're a tough one for sure." The man said, his voice a low grumble. "What's your name?"

"Gwen." Gwen said as she rubbed some blood off the corner of her mouth. "Gwen Stacy."

"Nice to meet you Gwen." The man said as he pulled his hood down, his dark eyes staring at her. "Frank Castle. Now tell me about the assholes who did this to you. I have some unfinished business to settle with them."

"Who?" Gwen asked as she rubbed the side of her head, wincing. "Sorry. I just, don't remember... anything. Do I know you?"

"Ah, no." Frank said. "So, you lost your memory. Can you remember anything but your name?"

"Yeah." Gwen said. "I can remember another name. Miguel? Milo? No. Miles. Yeah, that's it."

"You remember nothing else?" Frank asked.

"Nope. To be honest, I don't even know who I am." Gwen said as she gave a shrug. "Will you help me? You seem to be the only person here."

"Hmph." Frank said as he huffed slightly, crossing his arms. "Fine."

****Location: The Valley****

"If this is everything you can do, I'm disappointed." All Seeing said as they easily dodged and parried Miles's punches. "You can't win a fight solely on power. Use other abilities to your advantage."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Miles said as he raised his hand, electricity beginning to crackle. His mind was elsewhere, though. What if Gwen was out there, and she needed help? He needed to find her, and be there for her, if she was... No. She was alive.

****Wham****

Miles let out an off as he flew back, crashing into the field. Slowly standing up, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't be able to go to Gwen anyways unless he beat this weird Spider thingy. Wait. That's it.

"Doing the same thing again won't work." All Seeing said as Miles ran towards them, electricity running along his arm once more. Raising his hand, he fired a web, electricity traveling along with it as it stuck to All Seeing. Miles blinked in shock as All Seeing merely shook their head, tearing the electric web off.

"Smart. You're adapting quicker than I thought." Miles readied another attack but stopped when All Seeing held up a hand. "Wait. Now, I want you to form an object with your electricity."

"You want me to what now?" Miles asked as he stepped back. "I can only fire the electricity. I can't make it turn into anything."

"Says who?" All Seeing asked. "Who says you can't use your power to its full potential. Nothing is impossible. If you try and fail, then try again."

"Fine." Miles said as he extended his hand. What did he want to make? Headphones would be cool. Or maybe a graffiti can? Closing his eyes, he let out a small breath as he felt electricity begin to crackle. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself holding a large sword, buzzing with electricity.

"Woah."

****Location: Brookline, New Yorke****

"Okay, so here's the plan." Lukus said as he slipped on a pair of brass knuckles. "We'll divide into two teams. One goes to Earth-45 to look for Gwen, and the other will travel to the closest Earths and try to find Miles. His watch has a tracking system in it, so if you're on the right Earth, you should be able to find him."

"And what if he isn't on an Earth?" Peter asked. Lukus looked at him, a scowl forming before he looked away.

"Then the tracking system is useless." Lukus held up his watch as Violet, Peter, Lucky, and Noir walked over to him. Spectral led the other team, with Carol, Troy, Porker, and Peni. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Everyone else said as two separate portals opened.

"Stay safe. When we get everyone back and once we finish fixing this mess, we'll have a bowling party or something." Lukus said.

"Don't you hate bowling?" Carol asked, offering a teasing smile before she disappeared through the portal.

****Location: New Yorke, Earth-809Lab Ruins, Earth-45****

"If we see any Inheritor or Creator there, we beat them to the ground." Lukus said, a conflicted look on his face. "And if you have to... k..."

"We'll take care of it." Violet said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Without killing them."

"Yeah." Lukus said as he pulled his mask on, which was like Miles's mask, but with a big red X on it. "Thanks. We're almost here. Get ready." A portal opened in front of them as they slowly walked through.

"Oh my gosh." Violet said quietly as they walked among the ruins of the lab. "This is horrible."

"Gwen!?" Peter shouted as he ran around, distress in his voice. Noir joined him as they ran around, calling her name. "Gwen, it's us! We're here!"

"Gwen, please come ou-" Peter let out a yelp as he was pinned to the ground, Gwen landing in front of him. "Gwen!" Gwen's expression didn't change as Frank could be seen sitting on top of the trash pile.

"Gwen, we were so worried." Peter said, his voice growing emotional as Noir ran over. "We thought you were gone-"

"Sorry, do I know you?" Gwen asked, tilting her head slightly as she fired a web at Noir without even looking, pinning him to a pillar.

"W-What?" Peter asked before letting out a nervous laugh. "Haha, funny prank. Get me out of this thing so we can get back. The others are looking for Miles, but they'll be happy to see that you're-"

"Miles?" Gwen asked, suddenly interested. "Like, Miles Morales?"

"Oh gosh." Peter mumbled, his face growing pale. "Did you really forget?"

"What's happening over he- Gwen!" Violet said as the rest of them walked over. "You have no idea how worried we were-"

"She forgot. She must've hit her head or something." Peter said as Lukus tore the web off of him. "But she seems to remember Miles, or at least his name."

"Must be true love."

A disembodied voice said as something darted back and forth between the spiders. Frank let out a growl as he drew out two pistols.

"Everyone stay back, and stay on guard." Frank said as he looked around. "You able to get us out of here? This isn't someone you want to mess with."

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Lukus asked, not wanting to take orders from a stranger.

"Does it really matter?" Frank hissed as a red blob landed in front of them.

"Frank Castle. The Punisher. The Judge. The Jury. The Executioner."

"Go back to your hellhole." Frank said as he fired a few rounds into the red mass, but didn't seem to do any damage.

"You should learn to talk to your superiors with respect." The mass hissed as it slowly began to take shape.

"Lucky, get the portal ready." Lukus whispered as he stood next to Frank.

"Why? What the hell is this thing?" Lucky hissed back as he scrambled to press buttons on the watch.

"He's pure Chaos. They call him Carnage."

****Location: New Yorkie, Earth-6547****

"I don't think Miles is here." Troy said as they walked around the streets, ignoring the glances that they were receiving from other people.

"Told you we should have gone to the other Earth." Porker grumbled as he watched Spectral press a button for another portal.

"Better quiet down before you become my next meal." Troy growled back.

"Is that a threat? My hammer has taken down more powerful people than the likes of you." Porker hissed as he and Troy began to size each other up.

"Uh... guys?" Peni said, her SP/dr suiting up as Spectral slowly unsheathed his katan.

"I smell food." A large dark figure growled as it slowly materialized, moving out of gutters and crevaces as people began to run away. "I am hungry."

"Yeah, sorry. Pig's already mine to eat." Troy growled as the large black figure extended its fingers, before glancing at the Spiders. "Besides, what even are you?"

"Me?" The symbiote growled as he smiled, his razor-sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight. "I am Venom."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Carnage and Chaos

"You're what now?" Porker asked as he slowly withdrew his wooden hammer. He glanced at Peni, who was typing furiously inside SP/dr. They just had to stall enough for the portal to open, then they'd go to the others.

"They found Gwen." Peni said as she continued typing. "But she doesn't remember anything. She probably suffered a head injury."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Troy snarled, looking at Peni before seeing her sparkling eyes and tears streaming down her face. "Ah, never mind."

"Never mind? That's all you say. Such a gentleman." Porker grumbled.

"...What." Venom snarled as he let out a roar, black spikes erupting out of the ground as they headed towards the Spiders. "I am Venom! I am fear! And I am hungry!"

"Pffft, hahaha." Troy snickered as he raised his hands, claws extending from his fingers. "Spare me the speech. We got friends we have to save, and we got no time for your nonsense."

"Nonsense. You will experience the true and raw power of Venom. Fall onto your knees and beg, and I may spar-"

_Slice_

Venom's arm fell onto the road, twitching slightly before turning into black liquid, quickly reattaching and reforming onto his body. Spectral sighed as he slowly sheathed his sword, one eye glowing.

"We will only ask you once more. Leave, or you will face the consequences." Spectral said, gripping the handle. Venom tilted his head slightly, before running towards Spectral, each step crushing the pavement below his foot.

"The only consequence I'll be facing is the regret that I should have killed you all slower." Venom hissed as he extended his arm towards Spectral, black spikes branching out in different directions.

"I'll admit, you're fast." Spect al said as three eyes began to glow. "But not fast enough."

"Huh?" Venom snarled before the blade of the katana split him in half. Spectral continued to swing his katana again and again until Venom was reduced to a puddle on the street.

"You do realize these simple attacks won't work on me." Venom growled as Spectral shrugged.

"I know, but who ever said I was trying to harm you?" Spectral said as a portal appeared and the Spiders began to run through.

"Trying to run? You aren't going anywhere!" Venom said, letting out a roar as he ran towards the portal, but was too late. The portal closed as Venom crashed into the side of a building, grumbling as he stepped back, rubbing his head.

"Found you." A hooded figure landed behind Venom as a spider symbol glowed on his chest. "You're not getting away this time."

****Location: Lab Ruins, Earth-45****

"Is fighting really our only option?" Violet asked as Carnage walked in a slow circle, his gaze never leaving them.

"It's not like he's giving us a choice." Lukus said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "The others should be here by now. Did something happen?"

"Well speak of the devil." Peter said as the portal opened and the other Spiders tumbled out.

"Hey everyone, oh. You're fighting Mr. Goo also?" Porker asked as he pulled out his hammer. "I'll make sure to smash him properly this time."

"What? Did you guys fight him before?" Lukus asked.

"Sort of." Carol said as she looked at Carnage. "He called himself Venom. Seemed pretty set on trying to eat all of us."

"That seems fun." Lukus said as he glanced at Spectral. Four of Spectral's eyes began to glow as Lukus launched himself at Carnage, and began to fight the symbiote.

"Let's help him." Porker said as he, Peter, and Noir began to run towards Carnage. Peni and Lucky ran over to Gwen and began to speak to her while Troy, Violet, and Carol had their eyes fixed on something else.

"Four on one seems a little much." Carnage said, his grin widening as he easily dodged the attacks, but barely dodging a strike from Lukus.

"We'll make it enjoyable." Lukus sneered as he delivered a kick to Carnage's face, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Hissing, he launched himself towards Lukus.

"Let's see how strong you are against me!" Carnage growled as he reached towards Lukus, about to attach himself.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to take over my manager." Lucky said as a wall of spider drones blocked Carnage off, whirring as they began to suck him up like a vacuum. "You seem to be in a cranky mood. I'll let you go once you learn to control your temper."

"Hah. You really think this would work on me?" Carnage said as bits of him were sucked into the drones, red spikes protruding from them shortly after as they fell to the ground. Lucky grinned as he put on a pair of sunglasses, the drones beginning to explode, releasing large bursts of light and sound. Carnage growled as he backed up, his figure vibrating and shaking as the light and sound bombarded him.

"See ya." Lucky said as he slapped a circular pad on Carnage, a shell forming around him until he was stuck in a sphere. Carnage let out a roar as the sphere shook, the symbiote bouncing around as he tried to get out.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to restrain my brother." A man said as he landed next to the struggling Carnage, his face calm but angry. Placing his hand on the sphere, the material shattered. Carnage gave the man a small nod as he began to attach himself to him, the red traveling up his arm. "Anyone who stands in the way of my family and my mission will die."

"Don't tell me he's one of them." Lukus muttered as the man smiled, as the other half of his body began to get covered by black symbiotic material. The man smiled as his face was the only thing visible.

"Name's Tom. Won't matter anyways." The face of a symbiote covered his face, half black and half red as the large figure loomed over the Spiders. "This'll get chaotic real quick."

"I'm counting on it." Lukus said as Spectral, Lucky, and Frank stood next to him. "Everyone else stay back. We won't risk getting you hurt. Peni, you know what you have to do."

"On it." Peni said as she began to charge the suit, which began to stockpile solar energy.

"So, what exactly are you?" Lukus asked as he put his brass knuckles on. Spectral unsheathed his sword as four eyes began to glow through the mask.

"Tom, what the hell brings you here? I thought I took care of you." Frank growled as he holstered his pistol, taking out a knife.

"Hah. Took care of me? The only thing taken care of was my appetite, thanks to your friends Jessica, Luke, and Daniel." Chaos said, a smile growing on their face as Frank growled, his expression darkening.

"I'm going to escort you straight to Satan, bastard." Frank said before he grabbed his pistol, firing a few rounds at the ground as firecrackers exploded from them. Running towards Chaos, Lukus and Spectral took the left and right as the Symbiote shielded their eyes from the light. As Frank, Spectral, and Lukus all lunged at Chaos with their weapons, the symbiote dodged at the last second, their weapons clanging against each other.

"Too slow." Chaos said as they cracked their neck, their tongue hanging out the side of their mouth.

"How do you like this?" Lukus asked as he dashed past Chaos, his eyes glowing red as Chaos turned around, the smile never leaving his mouth. His expressing changed as Spectral's blade appeared, stabbing him right in the chest.

"How?" Chaos asked, his voice tight with pain as six eyes of Spectral's mask glowed softly.

"Not all weapons do damage to the outside." Spectral said as he twisted the handle. "Don't worry. There is no physical damage to you or your host. However-" Spectral pulled out the blade as Chaos fell onto their knees, grabbing at where they were stabbed but finding no wound.

"Hah. You think some menial trick is going to work on me?" Chaos growled as they slowly stood up, their arms turning into sharp blades as they bolted towards the three. Spectral held up his hand as the six eyes glowed brighter.

"Halt." Chaos immediately stopped, their body rigid and unmoving while shock and confusion crossed their face.

"W-What?!" Chaos snarled as they tried to move, barely succeeding in shifting an inch. Letting out a low growl, they sneered as Spectral walked up to them, slowly withdrawing his katana. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"I merely incapacitated your soul." Spectral said as he gripped the handle of his katana, the blade beginning to glow. Raising the blade, he swung at Chaos. "Sorry that it must end like this."

"Wrong." Chaos grabbed the blade, stopping it short as they tore it from Spectral's hands.

"How did you manage to break the spiritual sea-" Chaos let out a shout as they drove the blade through Spectral, a smile on their face.

"No!" Lukus roared as he punched Chaos, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Frank took Spectral and moved him far back as Lukus had a stare down with Chaos. Letting out a slow breath, Lukus raised his fists as his brass knuckles gleamed. "Let me tell you one thing you rotten Play-Doh freak. Hurting Spectral wasn't your smartest move. Anyone, and I repeat, anyone, who hurts my family. I will kill them."

"You're so dramatic." Chaos said, chuckling as their arms turned into blades. "Alright, then come and show my what you've got."

Letting out a roar, Lukus ran towards Chaos, drawing his hand back as he leapt off the ground, seven glowing red eyes on his mask.

****Location: The Valley****

"Not bad." Miles lay on the field, his suit slightly tattered as he wiped sweat off his face, breathing heavily. Slowly standing up, Miles held his hand as the sword reappeared.

"I want to give it one more go." Miles said as he readied the blade. All Seeing scratched their chin before shrugging.

"All right, but we've been training nonstop for exactly sixty-five hours. Your body is probably past its limit." All Seeing said as Miles ran towards them, brandishing the blade.

"That's why I have to keep going." Miles said as he swung the blade towards All Seeing, who easily dodged it. "The faster I get stronger, the faster I can go back and help them."

"I admire your determination Miles." All Seeing said as they blocked a direct hit from the sword, not seeming to be bothered by the electricity. "They were certainly right when they said you were the chosen on- Oh my, look at the time."

"Huh?" Miles asked as All Seeing looked down at one of their wrists, while blocking his attacks with their other arms. "Chosen one? What do you mean?"

"I never said anything like that, goodnight!" All Seeing said as they bopped him on the side of the head, gently catching him as he instantly rag dolled. "I apologize Miles, but I cannot inform you of the prophecy just yet. Telling you would certainly change the outcome, and that is something I cannot do. All you have to do is trust me."

****Trust me...****

****Trust me..****

****Trust me.****

****Trust...****

****Location: Lab Ruins, Earth-45****

"I will admit, you're certainly stronger than you look." Chaos said as they stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Shut up." Lukus growled as he readied his hands. Spectral seemed to be alright, so that was one less thing to worry about. Blocking punches, he delivered a counter attack, which was blocked in return.

"What friends you have, letting you fight the battle." Chaos sneered as they drove their arms into the ground, chunks of the Earth launching at Lukus as black spikes pushed them out of the ground.

"They're smart. Hate to say it, but they're no match against you. They'd only be getting in my way." Lukus said he nodded to Peni, who gave him a thumbs up. A large ball of light formed in SP/dr's cannons and fired towards Chaos at an undeniable speed.

"Hah, let's see how you like that-" Chaos whirled around, punching the ball of light, their fist crackling agaisnt the energy. Then, the orb flew off in a different direction, exploding far away as it crashed into a destroyed building. Chaos then delivered a punch to Lukus before pinning him to the ground as they began to punch him over and over.

"When will you realize that you can't defeat me?" Chaos shouted as they delivered blow after blow. Then, a flash of red appeared in the air as Chaos was knocked back. Slowly standing up, they hissed as the figure in the red suit held a baton.

"Sorry Frank." The man said as he stared at the ground in the general direction of Chaos. "Got a little caught up with something, but I got your signal. Hopefully I wasn't too late."


	21. Chapter Twemty-One: The Blind Lawyer

"Matt, you son of a bitch." Frank said, chuckling as he slowly stood up, cradling his arm. Matt nodded in the direction of Frank's voice before turning to look back towards Chaos. "You've been causing quite the trouble here lately."

"Daredevil." Chaos hissed as he slowly stood up. "The last defender. Hopefully you'll be more fun than your other friends."

"So it was you." Matt said, his voice eerily calm. He cracked his fingers, his baton tucked under his armpit. "You must be something if you took down Luke, Jessica, and Daniel. Truth is, I'm dying to punch you in the face right now, but I'd figure I'd make one thing clear. This is where you die."

"What makes you so sure?" Chaos asked as they walked in a slow circle around Matt. "How can a blind man with a stick defeat me? If you can't hear me, then you can't see me."

"Hah." Matt growled as Chaos silently ran towards him.

"Watch out!" Frank shouted, though Matt was already one step ahead. Stepping aside, Matt easily caught Chaos's fist with his palm, the force of the punch barely making him move.

"You really thought I was that weak?" Matt asked as he faced Chaos, his scowl slowly growing.

"So that's what happened to him." Frank murmured as Matt ran towards Chaos, his fist beginning to glow orange. "He somehow managed to retain a bit of his friends' powers. Jessica's speed, Luke's endurance, and Daniel's strength."

"That was for Jessica!" Matt shouted as his fist connected with Chaos, sending them flying. Easily catching up, Matt kicked them up in the air before delivering a punch when they fell down. "That was for Luke."

"And this." Matt growled as his fist glowed a bright orange. Slamming his fist into Chaos, the symbiote let out a hiss before crashing deep into the Earth. "Is for Daniel."

"He's strong." Frank murmured as he took out a zippo and glass bottle with a rag stuffed in the collar. "Lukus. Take your friends and go on ahead. Matt and I will deal with him."

"Right." Lukus said as he nodded at Lucky, who called for a portal. A few moments later, it opened up as the Spiders began to walk through, leaving Matt and Frank with Chaos.

"You want to end him?" Frank asked. Matt shook his head as he gave the ground a small smile.

"You go ahead. I already did what I needed to do, avenging them. But you, still have to punish Chaos." Matt said as his baton slowly shifted into a walking stick. "Now if you excuse me, I have a case in ten minutes. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Frank said as he lit the molotov, looking down at Chaos before dropping the bottle. "See you."

Location: Lab Ruins, Earth-45New Yorke, Earth-!*

"He was so cool." Porker sighed as he walked around the group of Spiders. Spectral seemed to be better, as the wounds were covered with a cell repairing gel.

"Wait, explain this one more time." Gwen said, still trying to make sense of this whole situation. "So, some power obsessed family is going around the Multiverse and threatening the safety of the Multiverse?"

"Pretty much." Peter said as he took out a photo of the original six, crammed into a photobooth, all posing for a picture. "You remember this? It was when you went to the arcade with us, and it was also one of your first dates with Miles."

"Sorry, I don't remember." Gwen said as she rubbed the side of her head. There was the name again. Miles. Why was it so important to her? Was he really her boyfriend? The thought caused her to chuckle as a light blush rose to her face.

"Maybe this guy can help me get my memory back. And I have a feeling we'll run into each other pretty soon."

Location: The Valley

"Impressive. You've managed to change so much in such a short amount of time." All Seeing said to Miles, who quietly meditated. He was slightly taller, slimmer, and more muscular than before. His suit was slightly torn from the constant training and to adjust to his sudden growth.

"We've been in here for about a month, right?" Miles asked as he slowly stood up. All Seeing scratched their chin as they gave a slight nod.

"That seems about right, as only a day or two should have passed in the real world." All Seeing said, watching as Miles extended his hand. "Summoning the sword isn't much of a problem for you now is it?"

"No. Thanks to you, it's much easier." Miles said as the electric sword summoned, now seemingly more alive and intense. "I think I'll try again. I'll try again to get out of here."

"Very well." All Seeing said as they slowly stood up, eight dark swords forming in their hands. "You have five minutes to defeat me. If you do, you may return to your comrades. If not, you shall continue your training." All Seeing as they took their defensive stance. Miles nodded as he ran towards All Seeing, brandishing his sword as he let out a yell.

"Even though you're stronger, you still attack with the same style." All Seeing as four of the swords blocked Miles's strike. Forming a second sword in his other hand, he blocked the other four as he grinned.

"Surprised?" Miles asked as he jumped back, brandishing the two swords.

"Impressive. Before you could barely summon one sword." All Seeing said as they blocked blow after blow. "Now you're wielding multiple with ease."

"Yet I probably have no chance at beating you." Miles said, chuckling as he stepped back, sighing. His swords disappeared as he closed his eyes. Then clasping his hands together, a large sword formed as he swung it at All Seeing.

"Using tricks as well?" All Seeing asked as they held up their own blades, blocking the large sword.

"You always said fights were beyond raw power." Miles said as he raised his hand, another large sword forming. "So I took your advice."

As the blade descended, All Seeing let the sword phase through, looking up as it didn't seem to have done any damage.

"Well done."

Location: Brooklane, New Yorke

"I've tried, I really did." Gwen said as she held her face in her hands. "Whenever I try to remember something from my past, it's all fuzzy and distant."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lukus wants us at the dining room." Carol said as she peeked her head through the doorway. Gwen stood up quickly and followed her out, talking with Carol, almost seeming like nothing had changed.

"What if she never gets her memory back?" Peni asked, her eyes growing sad as Peter, Porker, and Noir stood by the doorway.

"Don't worry, she will. Gwen is one tough cookie, so some head injury won't deter her that much." Peter said as he gave her a thumbs up. "Come on, let's go. The others are probably waiting."

"You're late." Lukus said, nodding his head to the Spiders as they entered the room. Standing up, Lukus pointed to a spot on a large, open, map. "This one location has had frequent energy waves emit from there. This is probably where the Inheritors and Creators are hiding out."

"So were going to fight them again?" Porker asked, looking at Lukus, who nodded.

"How do we know if it'll turn out any different than last time?" Troy growled as his eyes locked onto Lukus's.

"It will. Trust me." Lukus said as he looked around the room. "I don't want our sacrifices to be in vain."

"They aren't, and they won't." Peter said as he glanced at the large mass of empty space.

"Only question is what is there? I don't see any planets or anything." Peni asked as she looked at the map. "Seems like it's No Man's Land."

"Well that's about to change." Lukus said, as he circled the space on the map. "Suit up. This time, we'll take care of them for good."

Location: ?

"Brother, you seem unwell. Are you alright?" Verna asked as she looked at Morlun, who stared off into the endless space.

"Those scum are coming back." Morlun said, their voices doubled as a result of the fusion. "When will they learn that their efforts are futile?"

"It finally seems like our dream will come true." Daemons said as he rubbed his nose, watching as Solus fired a large, multicolored energy blast. "How come he's the only one that can have fun?"

"Stop your whining. You're too weak." Bora said as she sharpened her knife. "The only reason Morlun didn't fight with Solus is because he'd rather fight the Spiders."

"You realize the consequences of your actions?" The large celestial murmured as they leaned against a large mass of terrain, breathing heavily as Solus landed in front of them, the ground breaking beneath him.

"You talk all high and mighty, but for a cosmic entity, you are rather weak." Solus said, smiling as he stared at the Living Tribunal. Despite being colossal compared to Solus, he managed to defeat him.

"Weak? Hah. If only you knew the real reason." The Living Tribunal said as they glanced at the other Inheritors. "If you value your family, I suggest you leave now and forget about your desires."

"Are you in a position to speak to me like that?" Solus growled as he slammed his foot into the Tribunal's chest, causing him to let out a grunt. "My family and I will rule this Multiverse and conquer many more. The only thing you'll be able to do is watch as we do so."

"You sound quite optimistic." The Living Tribunal said as he gave Solus a small smile. "I wouldn't."

"You." Solus growled as he drew his fist back, which began to glow different colors.

"Hey, Gramps!" Solus turned around to find Lukus standing there as the rest of the Spiders came out of the portal. "You called?"


	22. ChapterTwentyTwo:Battle At No Man's Land

"Ah, I remember you." Solus said, smiling as he stepped away from the Living Tribunal, heading towards the Spiders. "You're the one that gave my family a hard time. Sorry to say, but things are different now."

"Yeah. This time, I'll make sure I take care of you. For good." Lukus said as the Spiders lined up next to him, watching as the Inheritors lined up across from them.

"You missing someone?" Morlun asked as he chuckled. "Doesn't matter. Miles was a pain anyways."

"You shut up." Gwen said in a fierce tone through her mask.

"Ah, are you the girlfriend?" Brix asked, grinning as he took out a spiked whip.

"What if I am? Bad mouth him and I'll kick your butt." Gwen asked as she raised her fists. She glanced over at Peter, who was stifling a laugh. "Was that good?"

"Perfect." Peter whispered back as he gave her a thumbs up, earning a sideways glance from the other Spiders.

"Anyways." Lukus said as he cleared his throat, glancing at The Living Tribunal. "We've come to put your little scheme to an end."

"I feel like I've heard that a lot recently." Solus said as he stroked his beard. "Look. The Creator side of me seems to want you dead, but I have a proposal. Leave with your insolent friends and we shall spare you when we take over this multiverse."

"I feel like I've heard that a lot as well." Lukus said as he put his mask on, the red X gleaming. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I'd rather not let a group of power-hungry freaks take over my home."

"Hmph, so be it." Solus said as he smiled, his eyes beginning to glow purple and green. "To be honest, I've been waiting to fight you. Take no offense, but I'll enjoy the moment I dispose of your lifeless body."

"None taken." Lukus said as he took a step forward, the Spiders walking beside him, The Inheritors beginning to advance as well.

"Let's finish this. There's a nice kabob place in the city that I'd like to try once we're done." Lukus said as he ran towards Solus. Spectral ran at Morlun; Gwen and Carol fought Verna; Violet and Peni fought Bora; Troy, Peter, and Lucky fought Daemos, and Porker and Noir fought Brix.

"Seems like a fun matchup, I dig it." Brix said as he lashed his whip out. "Sorry Spiders, but I don't think it's a good matchup for you."

"You're still as fierce as ever, Troy." Bora said as she kicked Violet down. "My offer for dinner still stands."

"Yeah right. Maybe if you stopped this madness, I'd possibly consider talking to you." Troy growled as he extended his claws, swinging at Brix.

"People don't talk this much when they fight." Peter huffed as he fires webs at Daemos while Lucky and Troy kicked him back.

"Seems like a pretty even matchup." Lukus grinned as four glowing eyes could be seen floating on his mask.

"I'm surprised. You know Morlun is stronger than me, yet you put your weaker friend against him. Why do you insist on fighting me? Is it because of revenge? Or did you really think I was stronger?"  
Solus said. Lukus blinked before bursting into a fit of laughter. Solus growled as he ran towards Lukus, "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"Huh? I don't know. I just find it funny that you actually think I'm stronger than Spectral." Lukus said as he drove a knee into Solus's gut, before hopping back. "All this power that I'm using is awakened by him. Without it, I'd be weaker. He's always been stronger, and he will always be stronger."

"I'm flattered, but I'd like it if you focused more on the fight," Spectral said as he swung his katana at Morlun, who dodged.

"The one time I compliment you, and you don't want to share it." Lukus said, smiling before watching as Solus ran past him and began to attack Spectral with Morlun.

"So, if we take care of you, Lukus will get weaker, right?" Morlun asked as he threw energy blasts at Spectral which he deflected.

"What gives you that idea?" Spectral asked as Lukus slammed his fist into Morlun's back while Spectral kicked the back of Solus's knee. "As far as I'm concerned, Lukus's power is permanently awakened now. Even if you rid of me, we will be here to take you down."

"Fine. Seems like we'll just have to start getting serious." Morlun said as he slowly stood up, his eyes beginning to glow. The other Inheritors responded as their eyes started glowing as well.

"Brothers and sisters, let's show these scums a taste of real power!" Morlun said as he leapt behind Lukus, delivering a solid blow to his back.

"What? They were holding back?" Peter asked as he blocked a punch from Daemos.

"Nothing we can't handle." Peni said as SP/dr fired taser webs at Brix and Bora.

"If only we all got a Power Ranger robot to control." Troy said as his claws scraped against Bora's knife.

"Wouldn't really matter." Bora said as she swung her blade at Lucky. "You'd still be dead in an instant."

**Location: The Valley**

"I think I'm all set to go." Miles said as his tattered suit dematerialized, leaving him in street clothes. He gave All Seeing a smile as he held out his hand. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm glad I met you."

"The honor is mine, Miles Morales." All Seeing said as they spread their arms, a portal beginning to open. "I do have a feeling that we will see each other very soon. Farewell."

"See ya." Miles said as he walked through the portal, letting out an audible sigh as he sat down. He had done it. A year of training in only a couple days in real time. The farther he got from the Valley, the closer he was getting to what he was working for. Seeing a portal open up in front of him, Miles stood up and walked out, finding himself standing in the middle of an apartment room.

"I'll be damned, it's Miles Morales." Miguel said as he sat in an office chair, rolling around the room.

"Hey Miguel. Where's everyone else?" Miles asked as he looked around.

"They're out grabbing a few more Spiders. We got word of what was going on from Peni. You go ahead first, we'll meet you there." Miguel said as he walked over and pat Miles's shoulder, before walking away. "I look forward to fighting with you. I can tell you got stronger."

"Same here." Miles said as his suit covered his body, mask in hand. "See you in a minute."

**Location: No Man's Land**

"How come it seems like they're only getting stronger?" Poker asked as he gripped his hammer, which was cracked and chipped.

"Done already? That's a shame. I was hoping to use at least half of my power." Verna said, giving them a coy smile.

"Oh please." Troy said as he raised his fists. "Spare me the talk, and let's just finish this."

"Alright." Daemos snarled as he hurled Peter and Noir away before grabbing Troy and slamming him into the ground. "You asked for it."

"Lukus, I think it's time. I know you don't like to do a full awakening, but it seems like it will be necessary." Spectral said as his closed his eyes. Lukus nodded as his eyes closed as well. When they reopened, eight green and eight red eyes flared in the air as they threw punches at Morlun and Solus.

"Hm, interesting." Solus said as the punch inched him back. "Seems like you were holding back as well. Very well, consider it an honor that you get to witness my true power."

"You're so dramatic, father." Morlun said, smiling as he stepped back. "If you're going to use your full power then I suppose there will be no reason for me to keep fighting."

"Hah, stop joking. He can't possibly be that strong." Lukus sneered as he slipped on his brass knuckles. Spectral stayed silent as Solus began to glow, causing Lukus to look over. "Ah. He's being serious."

"Watch out!" Spectral called as Lukus whirled around, barely blocking a punch from Solus before he few back. Lukus growled as his arms trembled slightly from the blow.

"What? You thought I'd be just as fast as before?" Solus asked as he appeared behind Lukus, delivering a solid kick to his side. Lukus then crashed into a large rock, sliding down, groaning silently as he struggled to get up.

"That's enough." Spectral said as he unsheathed his katana, glaring at Solus. "You wanted a challenge, then I will give you a challenge."

"I'm liking the sound of that." Solus growled, a smile forming on his face as he ran towards Spectral, his fists beginning to glow. Spectral blocked the punch with the side of his blade before swinging at Solus, managing to get a large cut, which quickly healed itself. Solus grinned as he ran at Spectral again. "Sorry bud, but those attacks won't work on me."

"We'll see about that." Spectral said as his sword began to glow. Dashing towards Solus, he stepped to the side as he thrust his blade towards him.

"Nice try." Morlun said as he appeared behind Spectral before throwing him into the ground, his blade clattering against the dirt. Looking back, he found the rest of the Inheritors taking care of the Spiders, tossing them into each other until they weren't able to get up anymore.

"Damn you!" Lukus roared as he grabbed Morlun, putting him in a headlock as Spectral grabbed his sword. He began to whisper as his blade began to glow, runes beginning to form in the air as he dragged the blade, swinging it up towards Morlun.

"That's enough." Solus said as he held an orb, which seemed to be glitching out with different colors.

"Since you keep getting back up, I have no choice but to erase you all from existence. The multiverse will never know who Spider-Man is, and who Spider-Man was." Raising his hand, he threw the orb at Spectral, who raised his arms to block the orb, as if it would stop it. After moments passed, nothing happened. In front of Spectral stood a man wearing a simple suit, though he had a golden aura surrounding him as he held the orb that Solus threw.

"Who-who are you?" Solus growled as he began to form another orb. The man chuckled as he closed his hand, the orb disappearing as the one forming in Solus's hand disappeared as well.

"I'm hurt that you don't know who I am, even after all this talk about being the most powerful in the multiverse. I am The One Above All." The man said as he gave Solus a small smile. "Let's have a chat. I usually let those do what they please, but disrupting the balance of space and time to this extent does catch my attention."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: The One Above All

"One Above what now?" Solus growled as his fist glowed. "I'm not stupid, kid. You really think I'd believe something as silly as that? Since you're in the way, you're just going to have to die!"

"So childish." One Above All sighed as he glanced at Solus, holding up a finger. Instantly Solus froze in midair, unable to move as he growled angrily.

"That's better. Now, if you hear what I have to say, maybe things will turn out better for you."

"Fine." Solus spat as One Above All released him from the bind.

"Brilliant. As I stated before, what you were just about to throw at this gentleman right here is an absolute no-no. It would possibly destroy the little balance remaining between the multiverses and put everything out of order." One Above All said as he scratched his chin. "What I'm trying to say is that I won't interfere with this fight unless it begins to interfere with my mission."

"What? Don't you see what they're trying to do?" Lukus said as he slowly stood up, cradling his left arm, which was badly wounded. "They're trying to take over the multiverse. If that doesn't interfere with your plans, I don't know what will."

"Like I said, what happens in this timeline happens, as long as you don't interfere with my affairs." One Above All said before he disappeared, reappearing on a tall rock far away. "Carry on."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lukus growled as he tore a strip of his suit off that had come loose. "Spectral, I'm sorry for not being stronger."

"Don't worry." Spectral said as he helped Lukus sit down against a rock. Placing his hand on his shoulder, red energy began to leave Lukus as it flowed back into Spectral. "I'll be borrowing your power for a bit. Get some rest, friend."

"What difference will a small power boost make?" Morlun sneered as the Solus began to walk towards him. Spectral chuckled as eight green eyes glowed through his mask, with eight red eyes floating in the same place as them.

"It will make all the difference." Spectral said as he gripped the handle of his katana. Watching Solus run towards him, Spectral narrowed his eyes before running at him as well. Sliding under Solus, he sliced at his ankles, only managing to cause him to stumble before the wounds quickly healed.

"When will you learn boy? I can't be hurt with attacks like these." Solus said as he fired an energy blast at Spectral, who dodged it.

"The blade itself may not do the damage." Spectral said as he continual sliced at Solus, the wounds healing as fast as they appeared. "But rather what's left when it's covered up."

"What are you talking abo-" Solus said before collapsing onto his knees, letting out a shaky groan. "What... what is this? What have you done to me?"

"You may be invulnerable to outer wounds, but what about the inside?" Spectral asked as he set the blade on the ground, looking at the trembling Inheritor. Extending his hand, Spectral raised his hand slightly, Solus instantly responding as he stood up.

"What's he doing to him?" Gwen whispered to Carol, who helped Violet up. The other Inheritors formed a ring around them, not attacking them, but not letting them get out.

"I can't say for sure, but it seems like some kind of manipulation that was caused when his blade left something inside his body." Carol whispered as Spectral forced Solus down by placing his palm against the Earth.

"Enough!" Morlun roared as he ran towards Spectral, who whirled around as he swung his blade. Morlun ducked, dodging the blade before he delivered a solid kick to his hands, knocking the sword onto the ground. Picking it up, Morlun smiled as he began to advance towards Spectral. "I don't use physical weapons in fights, but I'd rather make an exception this once."

"You people really are full of yourselves." Spectral said as he watched the blade descend towards him. Raising his hand, he caught the blade in between two fingers, before delivering a swift kick to Morlun's side as he ripped the katana out of his hands. "Never underestimate your opponents."

"Underestimate? I think you've gotten it all wrong. You're the one who underestimated us." Morlun said, smiling as Spectral felt a palm press against his back.

"Got ya." Solus said before a large energy blast erupted from his hand. Spectral flew off, crashing and rolling on the ground as the Spider slowly rolled onto his back.

"We have to help him!" Gwen said as she stood up, trying to run to Spectral before Daemos stood in her way.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Daemos asked, smiling as he cracked his knuckles. "I believe we still have some unfinished business."

"Stay out of my way." Gwen said as she continued to walk towards Spectral, ignoring him. Daemos chuckled as he leapt towards Gwen, readying a punch as she raised her arms to block it. Gwen looked up after feeling a sudden rush of air to find someone in a black and red suit standing in front of her. Lukus? No. Was it-

"Gwen." Miles said, his voice slightly deeper than before. Releasing Daemos's fist, he watched as he stepped back to cradle his hand. "Get the others and go far away. I'll take care of this."

"M-Miles?" Gwen asked softly as she tried to get a better look at him. He looked different than the pictures, older and more mature. Blinking, she nodded softly as she began to walk back towards the others. "Got it."

"Damn, I was just about to have fun, but you had to come and ruin it all." Daemos grumbled while Miles slowly walked towards him. Daemos grinned as he threw a punch at Miles, his fist glowing green and purple. "Take this!"

"Gladly." Miles said as he caught Daemos's fist once more, this time squeezing it as he heard it crack. "Don't even think about laying your hands on Gwen."

"Hah. You really are pathetic. All this power going to waste." Daemos said through gritted teeth. Miles quickly grabbed Daemos by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Wasted? I wouldn't say that." Miles said, kicking him down again before looking up. "Alright. Who's next?"

"Daemos was always the weak link." Verna said as her fingernails extended into sharp talons. "I, however, will show you real, raw, power!"

"Hm, you're strong, but not strong enough." Miles said as he scratched his chin. Before Verna could utter a response, Miles delivered a punch straight to her face. As she stumbled back, he raised his hand as electricity fired out.

"Oh, this guy is strong!" Brix said excitedly as he pulled out his spiked whip.

"Brother, That is Miles Morales. How stupid can you be? No one can get that strong in a couple of days." Bora said, smirking as she withdrew two double bladed knives. "However, you are right. He may still be strong enough to make the fight entertaining."

"Cut the crap." Miles spat as he looked at Brix and Bora. "I beat Verna and Daemos in seconds. It won't be any different with you two."

"Well for starters, there's two of us." Bora said as she swung at Miles, Brix's whip following close behind. Dodging the attacks, Miles let out a chuckled as he began to run towards them.

"Two won't make a difference." Miles said as he dodged the whip before catching the knife, stopping it from hitting him. Whirling around, he caught the whip as it wrapped around his arm. Letting out a shout, he pulled the whip, which yanked Brix towards him. Catching him by the collar of his shirt, he dodged Bora, who swung at him with her other knife. Throwing Brix into her, he pinned them down with webs, before sending the electricity of a venom shot through them. "Night night."

"Interesting." Solus said, smiling as he cracked his knuckles. "Your increase of strength in such a short amount of time is impressive. Let's put it to the test."

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends." Miles growled as he tore off his mask. His eyes gleamed as his irises glowed blue for a quick second. Solus chuckled as he began to take lumbering steps toward Miles, his movements growing faster and stronger with every step.

"Miles is crazy strong." Lucky murmured as he knelt by Peter, one of the drones spraying an ointment on his side, which was bloodied.

"I knew he always had it in him." Peter said as he wheezed quietly. "I don't know how he got so strong so quickly, though."

"So, is this your master plan?" Miles asked as he blocked a kick, before ducking down and delivering a strong uppercut to Solus's chin. As Solus stumbled back, Miles ran forward to deliver another punch when Solus's head snapped down, a grin on his face as he grabbed Miles's wrist.

"Gotcha." Solus said as he lifted Miles in the air before slamming him down into the ground. He then lifted him back up, then brought him back down again and again.

"Hey, we have to stop him!" Gwen said as she stood up, beginning to run towards them when Carol grabbed her wrist. "Hey, let me go!"

"No. Take a better look, Gwen." Carol said as they both looked at Solus, who continued to slam Miles into the ground. "It doesn't look like he's getting seriously hurt by this."

"Are you done messing around?" Miles asked, scowling as he wrenched his arm free from Solus's grip as he landed a few feet in front of him. "I'd like to get serious now."

"Fine." Solus said, smirking as he cracked his neck. "You asked for this, kid."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Miles said as he raised his hands, taking a boxing stance as he began to advance towards Solus.

"Hah! Simple punches won't do anything." Solus said, grinning as he threw energy blasts at the ground before disappearing within the rising dust and dirt. Rushing out of the dust, Solus caught Miles off guard as he drove his knee into his stomach, before slamming him into the ground. Miles hopped back, wiping dirt off his cheek as began to advance on Solus. Dodging constant energy blasts, Miles threw a kick at Solus, who blocked it. Punching him in the face, Miles dropped down and drove his fist into Solus's stomach but let out a surprised huff when Solus grabbed his arm.

"Don't feel bad when I snap your arm, kid." Solus said, a malicious grin on his face. His eyes widened as he looked down, a small noise leaving his mouth as Miles gave him a small smile.

"Don't take it personally." Miles said, grinning as he withdrew the electric blade which he had stabbed Solus with. His eyes showed no remorse for what he just did, which was a result of his endless training with All Seeing. Readying his blade, Miles thrust it towards Solus once more.


	24. Chapter 24: The End of All Creation Pt 1

"I don't think so." Morlun said as he grabbed Miles's hand while Solus stumbled back, clutching his wound as electricity sparkled at the entry and exit marks. Miles let out a gasp as his sword disappeared, while Bora's knife appeared in his gut.

"Shh." Bora whispered into his ear as the Inheritors began to circle up around Miles, who fell onto his knees, trembling slightly.

"You bastards!" Lukus shouted as he ran towards them, his right-hand glowing as his left arm trailed behind him. Morlun whirled around, a kick landing right in his chest as he flew back, crashing onto the ground.

"Damn it, we have to help him!" Peter said as he tried to stand up but stopped as Lucky pushed him back down.

"We can't." Lucky said, his voice choked as he looked away.

"Let go of me, kid." Peter said as he tried to sit up again, glaring furiously at The Inheritors. "They're going to kill Miles at this rate."

"We're walking into our own deaths if we try to fight them." Lucky hissed back as he webbed Peter down. "I don't want to lose another friend. Look around you. No one is in a condition to fight."

"We could still try." Gwen murmured, her body trembling as she slowly stood. Her eyes widened as she saw Bora raise her other knife above her head. "No!"

"Haha! Die, Spider!" Bora screamed as she plunged her knife down. Miles raised his hand, catching the blade as he slowly looked up, his eyes narrowed. Disappearing, the knife clattered on the ground as Miles reappeared in front of Spectral, clutching his gut.

"Miles, you're hurt." Spectral said as he lay amongst the rocks, seemingly unable to move. Miles knelt next to him as he let out a ragged breath.

"I'll be fine. Tell me, is there any way to beat these guys?" Miles asked as he spun a bandage with his webbing and wrapped it tightly around his stomach.

"Ah, I'm not sure." Spectral said as he slowly sat up, looking at his katana, the blade broken in half. "All I can do is offer you some energy. It won't be much, but it should help."

"Thanks, All Seeing." Miles said, chuckling as he glanced at the Inheritors who were slowly advancing, before turning back to Spectral's shocked expression through the mask.

"You're quite observant. How did you find out?" Spectral asked. Miles shrugged as he slowly stood up.

"I just took a gamble. I assume Spectral would have gone all out if it was only him fighting. Spectral- er, you knew I would come, so you somehow had him reserve some energy just in case things went downhill. You probably saw that also." Miles said as he extended his hand, an electric sword forming in his hand. Spectral chuckled as he extended his hand towards Miles.

"Smart. Your progress is admirable. Once Spectral lends you the power, he'll be out for a bit. I look forward to talking to you later." All Seeing said as Miles felt a rush of energy course through him. Spectral leaned back against the wall, unmoving as Miles brandished his sword, electricity seemingly running along his whole body.

"Well this is new." Miles said, smiling as he looked at the Inheritors, his eyes glowing blue. "I kinda like it."

"This time I'll make sure you stay down for good!" Morlun roared as the Inheritors raced towards Miles. Shifting his stance, Miles swung his blade as he reached the first Inheritor. A bright flash filled the air as a large explosion erupted in the area.

"Can anyone see what's going on?" Peter asked as he shielded his eyes. As the light died down, the Inheritors were seen fighting Miles all at once, though he seemed to be keeping up to some extent.

"Wow, this is fun!" Bora said as her knife clashed against his sword, while he dodged punches, kicks, and energy blasts. "Too bad it has to come to an end."

"You fought well." Morlun said as he pressed both his hands against Miles's wound. Miles's eyes widened before he was engulfed by a large energy blast. Miles slid against the ground as he came to a slow stop, taking weak breaths as he lay on his back.

"So, that's it then." Morlun said as he slipped his hands in his pockets, looking at Miles from a distance. "Let's do this, shall we?"

"Yes." Solus said as he trudged over, holding up a hand as the sky began to darken. The other Inheritors joined him as they began to hold up their hands as well.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked as she leaned against a rock, letting out a small cough.

"It's nothing good." Peter said as he glanced over at Troy, Porker, Peni, Noir, and Violet, who were all passed out due to their injuries from the fight. "We have to get them out of here."

"We can't just leave them behind!" Gwen said as she glanced towards Lukus, Spectral, and Miles.

"You're right. That's why you take them and leave." Lucky said as he began to type into his watch. "I'll only be able to open a portal for so long, but it should get you and the others to where you need to go."

"Wait, what about you guys?" Gwen asked as her voice trembled slightly. "Aren't you coming as well?"

"Then there'd be no one to grab the others." Carol said as she gave Gwen a thumbs up. "Don't worry about us. We'll be A-okay."

"Great. Portal's here, now go." Lucky said as a portal opened slowly, humming weakly. Gwen knew better than to argue, nodding her head with a shaky smile as she propped Noir up.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Morlun asked as he landed in front of the portal, his eyes beginning to glow. "No one is going to be leaving, as we will all experience the Armageddon together. The rebirth of a new and grateful multiver-"

"Hah!" A figure shouted as she kicked him in the face, watching as he skidded across the ground. Standing up, the lady turned to look at the others as she lowered her mask, a smile on her face. "Hey! It's Cindy, if you couldn't tell. Heard what happened, sorry Gwen. We'll fix this mess for you and get your memories back."

"We?" Peter asked as Spiders began to appear out of different portals, landing as they formed protective circles around them, Miles, Lukus, and Spectral. Miguel knelt down in front of Peter as he set a hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest amigo. We'll show these perras what happens when they mess with family." Miguel said as Peter gave him a tired smile. "You've been through a lot. All of you have. We'll take care of it from here."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Peter said as his eyes began to close. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"He can't be serious right now." Jessica said, chuckling as Peter began to snore. "Anyways, let's take care of this. I call Verna, I still have some unfinished business with her."

"We all need to settle our grudges." Kaine said as he glared at Morlun.

"Then let's dance." Anya said as May landed next to her. With that, the Spider-Army began to fight the Inheritors. During the confusion and chaos, Gwen slowly stood up and ran over to Miles, who lay on the ground, taking shallow breaths as blood seeped through his web bandages.

"Hey, hey." Gwen said, out of breath as she gently propped him up. Miles looked over, his eyes slightly glazed as he offered a small smile, managing a quiet 'hey'.

"You're gonna be alright." Gwen said, watching as Lucky and Carol carried Lukus and Spectral to the other Spiders. "There are people here to help us."

"People? Ah, they've arrived." Miles said, grinning before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Ah, are you alright?" Gwen asked frantically as she glanced at his bandage, watching as the red was slowly spreading. "I-I'll make you a new bandage."

"Hello Miles." Gwen and Miles looked up to find the One Above All sitting down in front of them. He turned to Gwen, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. "Greetings to you as well, Gwen. We have much to discuss, but only a rather certain amount of time to do so."

"What do you mean?" Miles asked before noticing something else. No one else was moving, or talking, or doing anything, besides them. "Have you stopped time?"

"Yes, momentarily. But only for a short amount, as freezing time for too long will cause a distortion." The One Above All said as he looked at the bloody bandage on Miles's stomach. Pressing his hand against the wound, the blood began to slowly seep back towards the source of the cut before the bandage was clean. Miles pressed the area of the wound to find it completely sealed, as if the wound was reversed.

"Thank you." Miles said as he sat up, still leaning slightly against Gwen as he let out a shaky breath. "So, what did you need to tell us?"

"Ah, right. As you can tell, all of this was never supposed to happen. It is true that I can repair the damage, but that is not what I was created to do. However, I must admit that my concerns for the safety of the balance of space and time is growing. I won't interfere with the fight directly, but I'm going to give you a choice." The One Above All said as his eyes locked onto Miles.

'What is your desired outcome of the Inheritors?' Miles blinked as One Above All's voice spoke in his head. Scratching the back of his neck, he thought about all the harm and death they caused. Exhaling slowly, he looked at the One Above All.

'My desired outcome is...'


	25. Chapter 25: The End of All Creation Pt 2

'Very well.' The One Above All said as he slowly stood up, a smile on his face. 'I do respect your decisions, even if they are out of place. I am rather surprised by your response.'

'I am too.' Miles spoke in his head as time slowly began to resume. 'But I am positive.'

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Gwen asked as she looked around, the fighting resuming. One Above All had simply disappeared after Miles's last statement. Miles slowly stood up as he tore off the web bandage.

"Gwen, go back to the others. Hopefully, I'll be able to take care of this." Miles said as he ran towards the Inheritors. With the sheer number of Spiders, it seemed to be an even fight. The Spider-Army had numbers, but the Inheritors had power. Running towards the Inheritors, he was stopped by Miguel who ran over, visibly shaken, but not seriously injured,

"Ay, these people are stronger than before." Miguel huffed as his talons extended from his suit. Miles nodded as he thought about what he told One Above All. He only had one shot at this, and he needed them all to be close together.

"Miguel, can you get the other Spiders to try and get the Inheritors as close together as possible?" Miles asked as his electric sword formed in his hand. "I found a way to defeat them."

"Oh, shut up." Miguel grumbled, though his eyes gleamed with excitement as he raised his hand to his earpiece. "Alright everyone. Get the Inheritors together, so we can take care of this once and for all."

"Sounds good!"

"Consider it done."

"Shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Hah. Reminds me of the first time we fought them." Miles said, smiling as he listening to the voices of the different Spiders as they responded to the call. Miguel gave him a playfully annoyed look as he shook his head.

"You're only fourteen and you sound like my grandpa." Miguel said while Miles formed a second blade before swinging off.

"Fifteen, it's a long story!" Miles called before landing behind Daemos, kicking him towards Verna. The Spiders began to slowly force the Inheritors in a small and confined area as the fight progressed, though their stamina soon began to run short.

"Don't get tired on me now." Verna said, smiling as she wiped the corner of her mouth before extending her talons. Miles landed in front of the Inheritors as the Spiders lined up next to him.

"Hey, I thought I took care of you!" Bora growled as she brandished her knives. "Doesn't matter. I'll just take care of you now!"

"Sorry, same trick won't work twice." Miles said as he dodged the blade. Grabbing it, he snapped it against the ground, watching as the metal shattered into different fragments. Taking advantage of the momentary shock, he ran forward throwing a punch at Bora. His eyes widened as Morlun appeared in front of her, blocking the punch before throwing his own. Stumbling back, Miles ducked as Morlun kicked the air where his face was moments before.

"We need to take care of this quickly." Miguel said as he ripped off a loose piece of his suit. Miles nodded as he formed a sword in his hand, his eyes glowing blue. Sprinting towards Morlun, he let out a shout as he swung.

"You must be getting desperate." Morlun said as ducked, sprinting towards Miles as he drove his fist into his gut. The sword disappeared as Miles fell back, coughing for air. The other Spiders charged at the Inheritors, seemingly an All or Nothing attack.

"Stop, you'll get hurt!" Miles shouted as he slowly stood up, breathing heavily. As the Spiders slowly wore down, it seemed that the Inheritors were only getting stronger.

"No, no, no." Miles muttered as the Inheritors began to work their way through the Spiders, each blow sending one flying back. They wouldn't last at this rate. He needed to do something about it. Running over to the Inheritors, he summoned the sword as he swung it at them furiously. "Hey, leave them alone. It's me you want, isn't it?"

"Don't be so full of yourself." Morlun growled as he appeared in front of Miles, throwing a volley of energy blasts at him. "You mean nothing to us, just like the rest of your annoying friends. You're all pawns for our endgame."

"Oh, please." Miles growled back as he landed a solid kick, pushing Morlun back, before punching him with a venom shot.

"Those pesky tricks won't work anymore." Morlun said as he tore of his half-burned shirt. Blue flames began to ignite around him as his eyes glowed bright blue. Letting out a shout, Miles and Morlun ran at each other, Miles sword cutting through columns of flames as they got closer and closer to each other.

"Stop this madness now!" Miles shouted as he swung at Morlun, before stepping back to dodge a line of flames. "What's the point of all this if the Multiverse is going to end anyways, thanks to you guys?"

"It's simple. My family, the Inheritors of Creation, are the sole inheritors of the Multiverse. If we cannot inherit such gift and power, no one else shall either." Morlun said as he raised his hand, blue flames erupting out of the ground were Miles was half a second before. Morlun growled as he erupted columns of fire one after another in an attempt to hit Miles. "Stop running away, you filthy rat!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Miles asked as he stepped back. At the mention of his mother, Morlun let out an angry roar as he bolted towards Miles, blue flames erupting from his palms.

"Ah, seems like I hit a nerve." Miles said as he dodged with ease.

"Shut up and learn your place!" Morlun roared as he landed a solid punch, sending Miles crashing into the ground.

"Nah, sorry." Miles said, clutching his side as he began to swing his sword towards Morlun. "I do better when I push my boundaries."

"Then I'll make sure that never happens." Morlun sneered as he sidestepped Miles, before driving his elbow into his back. As Miles crashed into the ground, Morlun slammed his foot down on him before hopping back, a triumphant grin forming on his faace.

"You don't get it, do you?" Miles asked as he slowly stood up. "I'm going to keep getting up after you hit me down, again and again."

"Whatever." Morlun scowled as his fists ignited, covered in the blue flames. "I can do this all day."

"We'll see how long you last." Miles said with a grin, before enlarging his sword and swinging it at Morlun. Though the size difference didn't seem much, the change in power was drastic, which sent Morlun flying back and crashing into the ground.

"Thought you could do this all day?" Miles asked as he raised his sword while Morlun slowly got up.

"I'm just getting star-" Was all Morlun could utter out before Miles's sword slammed into him, causing a large explosion of energy and electricity to go off.

"You might need to do a little more than that, buddy." Miles said as he appeared behind Morlun, before hitting him with his sword again. "Morlun, this ends now!"

"Miles, get him over here!" Miguel said as he and the other Spiders webbed down the Inheritors. "I don't know what your plan is, but we can get it to work!"

"Alright." Miles said as he ran towards Morlun once again. Letting out a roar, Morlun swung his fists at Miles, leaving blue flames in the air, trailing behind him.

"Ugh." Morlun huffed as the electric sword ran straight through him, while the flames attacked and burned Miles. Letting the sword disappear, Miles kicked Morlun back into the other Inheritors. Leaping up into the air as a sword even larger than before formed in his hands, time gradually slowed before coming to a stop.

"Miles." Though Miles couldn't move, he watched as the One Above All appeared in front of him. "It's time to make your choice."

"What do you mean, what happened to our previous deal?" Miles asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the deal is still on. But there's a catch, now." The One Above All said. "Removing such powerful entities from the Multiverse is a good amount of work and can always have a chance of causing further catastrophe. "Once you get rid of the Inheritors, I will have to remove a collateral as well. If you can find someone as or more powerful than you, they may take your place."

"Does that mean I leave everything behind?" Miles asked, to which the One Above All nodded. "But the Inheritors won't be able to hurt anyone else anymore?"

"That is correct." The One Above All said as he tilted his head slightly. "So, Miles. What will your choice be?"

"That's simple." Miles said. "Let me take care of the Inheritors, then you can take me."

"Final answer?" The One Above All asked.

"Yes. But one more thing." Miles said before whispering something to him. The One Above All nodded, before disappearing.

"Consider it done. Your courage and determination have earned my respect, Miles Morales."

Then, time resumed, and Miles brought down his sword.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: After

Authors Note: Apologies for the misformatting of the last chapter! Thanks to a review from a reader, I was informed of it and fixed it. Hope the chapter is more fit to read now!

"Thank you for tuning in to Sanee TV. We apologize for the delay of the season premiere of Samurai Mack, due to some unexplained problems. However, the grid has been restored and we are happy to announce the season premiere will begin in approximately five minutes." The TV announcer said before the program rolled to commercial break.

"Hurry, guys. We don't want to miss it!" Carol called as all the Spiders piled into the large living room.

"I have waited too long for this." Spectral muttered, while Lukus nodded in agreement. Spiders from both multiverses sat on the couches, the floor, or hung off the ceiling while they watched the commercials.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Peni asked as she sat on top of SP/dr. There were murmors as the Spiders looked at each other, before Carol pointed at the kitchen.

"She's in there, but she'll be back before the  
premiere starts. Don't worry!" Carol said, giving them a thumbs up, before turning back around to look at the TV. Sitting in the kitchen, Gwen let out a soft sigh as she stared out the window. The events after Miles brought his sword down were still clear in her memory. Instead of killing them, he managed to rewind their age until they were all infants. Spider-Ma'am said she'd take care of them, so that problem was solved. Miles had disappeared shortly after, though no one knew where he went.

"Where are you, idiot." Gwen said, her voice choking slightly. "After everything that happened, we managed to win. So, why'd you run off? Without saying goodbye or anything. I couldn't remember anything from before my head injury, yet it all came back as soon as I saw you. How can I say thanks, with you gone?"

"I never meant to leave you. I had no choice."

"Great, now I'm hearing things." Gwen said, her voice shaky as she rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. "I know you didn't leave on purpose. I was... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We both know that you would have done the same thing if you were in my position." Miles said as he appeared, sitting in front of her. Gwen blinked, her hands trembling as she gently reached forward and touched his cheek to make sure he was really there. "I promise I won't leave now. I should be the one who's saying sorry."

"Miles?" Gwen asked, her voice full of shock and emotion. Was this real? Or had her grief reached the next level? "This isn't some sick trick, right?"

"Nope, I'm here." Miles said, chuckling as he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry, or else it'll make me cry."

"You're such a jerk." Gwen said as she tackled Miles, before bursting into tears. Miles smiled as he kissed her forehead, gently patting her back.

"I know." Miles said, before he was pulled into a kiss. Carol peeked her head through the doorway, just as they kissed.

"Oh, hey Gwen. Try not to make out with Miles in the kitchen." Carol said before she disappeared behind the doorway, before bolting in a few moments later. "WAIT MILES?"

"This is rather interesting." The One Above All said as he watched the Spiders cram into the kitchen, either to welcome Miles back, ask where he went, or give him a beating for running off without telling anyone. "When people agree to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, I always assume it is because they believe they have no purpose left in their world. Miles, however, seemed to accept the offer solely because he knew it would benefit the Multiverse and his friends."

"He has a rather admirable character. I believe you made the right decision letting him return back."

"No, I believe you made the right choice, by deciding to take his place for him." One Above All said as All Seeing stood next to him. "It would have taken many years for him to prove collateral to the Inheritors, but a fraction of your power was more than sufficient."

"I intended to take his place from the beginning." All Seeing said as they raised their eight hands into the air. "I will be on my way. I hope to meet you again, teacher."

"I can teach those how to use power, but it takes a good heart and strong will to use that power correctly. I thank you for becoming who you are today." One Above All said, nodding at All Seeing before watching them disappear into a portal. He turned back to watch the Spiders as they gathered back in the other room, the premiere for Samurai Mack beginning to play.

"My sensei always said not to get too used to something, as things will always change. The people, the world, and even the universe. Nothing will ever remain the same, no matter how much you try to make it seem. The only option is to push forward. If it seems like you're at rock bottom, just know that it can only get better. Every harsh end is a beginning for something better. Even if you think you're alone, you have many people just like you everywhere around you. As a wise man once said to my sensei, who has relayed it to me, is to be a part of something bigger."

"I feel like I've heard that quote before." Peter Parker mumbled. Kaine smacked his arm to make him be quiet.

"So. This is the start of my final story, but it may be a new beginning for you. Once you finish watching my story, go out there and show the world what you can do. Show them that one person, even alone, can change the world. If you have no one standing beside you, I will. It is time to write a new chapter to your story. My name is Samurai Mack, and this is my final chapter."

"So, like, for us is this an end or beginning? It's really making my head hurt." Ben said as he appeared in the air while scratching the back of his head. Everyone let out a small groan, before laughing.

"It's safe to assume that this is a new beginning." Miles said as he held Gwen's hand. "Even if things may have changed, I'm ready for what's next."

End.


End file.
